<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miracles Don’t Take Reservations by mrenae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820783">Miracles Don’t Take Reservations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae'>mrenae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bébé Rose, Comfort, Family Struggles, Life-altering news, Multi, Parenting Feels, Pregnancy, Surprise Baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Moira is the one who is pregnant in Season 4 Episode 2?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis Rose &amp; David Rose, Alexis Rose &amp; Moira Rose, Alexis Rose &amp; Twyla Sands, Bob Currie/Gwen Currie, Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, David Rose &amp; Moira Rose, Jocelyn Schitt/Roland Schitt, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Marcy Brewer &amp; Moira Rose, Moira Rose &amp; Jocelyn Schitt, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Rose Family - Relationship, Stevie Budd &amp; Johnny Rose, Stevie Budd &amp; Moira Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There have been a handful of stories of women getting surprise babies in their advanced years, but how will the Roses handle this? </p><p>Also, we are never given Moira’s age, so I’ll just pick a number.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira awoke one morning with a sharp pain in her back and began to vomit. Johnny was still asleep and she didn’t bother to wake him up. This was the third day in a row that she had been plagued with morning sickness. She was concerned, so she decided   to go to the doctor. </p><p>She called to make an appointment and began to brew some tea. Johnny woke up as he heard the tea kettle brewing. “Good morning, sweetheart...” he said as he got up to kiss her cheek while she poured her tea.</p><p>“Hi, John...” Moira said, trying to cover up her feelings of concern. She was an actress after all. She wanted to go to the doctor and get to the bottom of this before scaring Johnny. She didn’t want him or the kids to worry about her.</p><p>Johnny got ready for work and kissed her ‘goodbye’ before leaving. Moira decided to get ready so that she could go to the doctor. Once she was ready, she headed to the doctor’s office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira goes to the doctor’s office.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira arrived at the office and signed in. She took a deep breath and took a seat in the waiting area. Feeling nauseous again, she rushed to the restroom and locked the door behind her. </p><p>Moira noticed some pregnancy test samples on one of the shelves and grabbed one. “Surely I couldn’t be...” she thought to herself. “At my age? No...” Moira half-assured herself.  </p><p>Reluctantly, she took a test and waited for the result. Her mind raced at the notion of another child. Her first two weren’t a walk in the park, and she worried if this was actually happening. </p><p>The test read positive and Moira’s heart leapt in her chest. She examined the test in disbelief and gasped quietly. “Maybe the test is wrong...” she thought. She took another one and waited for the results again.</p><p>Positive. No words. Just fear and disbelief. Really? She brushed a few sweaty strands of hair away from her face and walked back to the waiting area. “Surely not...let’s just see what the doctor has to say...” she thought to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mrs. Rose, were ready for you...” one of the nurses said. Moira immediately rose up and followed the nurse into the next room with a nod. Her heart was already racing and she felt light-headed. But she was trying to remain calm.</p><p>After the nurse got her weight, she guided Moira into a small, white room. She took her vitals. Thankfully, her heart rate slowed down a little when the nurse took her blood pressure. “Alright, Mrs. Rose...the doctor will be in shortly...” the nurse said with a smile. Moira smiled back at her and replied, “Thank you.” The nurse nodded and closed the door behind her, leaving Moira to her thoughts. </p><p>Moira just shook her head and tried to relax. But her nerves and anxiety weren’t making it any better. “What if it’s true?” she thought to herself. She waited and waited until she finally heard the door open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Blood Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, Mrs. Rose...” said the doctor. “Hello, Dr. Williams...” Moira said with a small smile. “So, how are we feeling today?” Moira responded, “Well, to tell you the truth, not too well, dear...I’ve been vomiting for days in the mornings and I wanted to know what has been the cause of this unwanted affliction...”</p><p>The doctor nodded and continued, “Have you taken a pregnancy test, lately?” Moira heart skipped a beat and she reluctantly nodded. “I took two here and both read positive...but I’m assuming that it’s a mistake...” </p><p>“Hmm...” the doctor said. “When was your last  menstrual cycle?” Moira grimaced and said, “Oh, probably a few months ago, but sometimes I can go for months without anything...I figured I finally reached menopause...” </p><p>“Well...if you’re still having periods, then you could possibly be pregnant...” the doctor told her. “I just don’t understand...I’ll be...well, I’ll be older in April...but I have two kids, one in her twenties and one in his thirties...I just don’t understand how this could be true...” Moira went on. </p><p>“I think we should take another, more accurate test, Mrs. Rose...is that okay with you?” The doctor asked. “Of course...” Moira said with a nod. “Excellent. We can do it right now. We’ll need to do a blood test to get the most accuracy...” Dr. Williams said. Moira hated needles but nodded in consent. The doctor did the test and took the results to the lab. Luckily, the lab was connected the doctor’s office, so Dr. Williams could retrieve the results in about ten minutes or less. </p><p>Moira relaxed as she was given the blood test, but her mind continued to race back and forth about the notion of raising and even carrying another child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira looked up as she heard a knock at the door once again. Dr. Williams came in with a folder that most definitely contained the test results. Moira looked at her nervously as the doctor closed the door behind her.</p><p>“Well, Mrs. Rose...I have your results and you are indeed pregnant.” Dr. Williams told her. Moira’s mouth dropped and she exhaled sharply. “Really?” Moira asked in shock. “Yes, Mrs. Rose...I know this is a big shock to you, but we will see that you receive the best care possible. I know this is a lot to take in...but you’re very healthy...” Dr. Williams said, placing the folder on the table and stepping closer to her. </p><p>The younger woman placed a hand on Moira’s shoulder and waited for her to say something. “I can’t believe this...I-I...I just can’t...” Moira broke down, unable to maintain the strong individual who so often contained her feelings. </p><p>Dr. Williams wrapped an arm around her, as Moira gave her a small side hug. Moira finally caught her breath and said, “Forgive me...it’s the hormones, I assume...I just...we weren’t expecting this to ever happen...” “I know...” Dr. Williams said. “But we’re going to help you through this...I promise...” she continued. </p><p>Moira pulled away and smiled, her beautiful blue eyes full of tears. “Thank you, dear...” she said. “Not a problem, Mrs. Rose...I’ll give these documents to you...they contain information on available OBGYNs, advanced and higher-risk pregnancy, and some prenatal pills that will help with your blood pressure and overall pregnancy...” Dr. Williams said, handing her the packet. </p><p>“Thank you...so I assume I cannot take my anxiety and antidepressant medication while I am pregnant?” Moira asked. “Well, there are risks involved with taking them while pregnant...” “Okay...I guess I can live without them for now...” Moira shrugged. </p><p>Dr. Williams smiled at her. “Just try to relax and do things you love...” she said. Moira smiled back at her and nodded her head. “Thank you, Doctor...I appreciate your enlightenment...” Dr. Williams smiled before closing the door behind her.</p><p>“Wow...how will I tell everyone?” Moira thought. She gathered her thoughts as best as she could, and headed out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dreaming of the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already past eleven in the morning when Moira returned to the motel. Johnny was at work, David was working with Patrick at Rose Apothecary, and Alexis was in the other room working on homework to pursue her future career in public relations. </p><p>Moira placed her purse, car keys, and envelope on the counter and gently sat down on the bed. She heard Alexis come in and froze. “Oh, hello dear...” “Hey, mom...why aren’t you at council?” Alexis asked. Moira responded, “Well, I had a doctor appointment, that’s all...I’m not going in, today...but don’t worry...mummy is fine.” </p><p>“Umm, okay...well, I just came in to borrow a pencil...are you okay? You seem a little...off today...” Alexis continued. “Oh, yes...I’m fine, dear...I just need to get some rest...I think I’ll take a nap until lunch...” Moira said. </p><p>“Okay. Thanks for the pencil...” Alexis said with a smile. “Get some rest.” “I will...” Moira said with a smile before laying down against the sheets and resting a hand over her stomach. She wanted to tell her family, but not now...not yet. But she knew she couldn’t keep up the act for much longer. She was already five weeks along. Moira fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming about what her future could entail.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rip It Off Like A Band-aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira awoke from her nap when she felt her phone buzzing next to her. She glanced at the screen and noticed that it was already one in the afternoon. She got ready quickly and ventured over to the Café to meet Johnny. </p><p>Johnny smiled and Moira hurried over to him. “Sorry, John...I was asleep...” she said as she sat down and poured her tea. “No problem, sweetheart...I just wanted to make sure lunch was still on today...” he said with a smile. </p><p>As Moira sipped her tea, she debated in her mind whether she wanted to tell him the news now or if she should wait. The café was not her ideal location for telling him, but she decided to rip it off like a band-aid. </p><p>Moira sat her tea down and looked at him. He met her gaze and looked at her in wonder. “Sweetheart, is everything...okay?” Moira nodded and said, “Of course, dear. It’s just that I need to tell you something...and I can’t keep it to myself any longer...”</p><p>Johnny reached to hold her hand and she took it with a nervous look. “Sweetheart, you can tell me...” he assured her. Moira took a deep breath and simply said, “I’m pregnant.” She exhaled and studied his face as he took in the news. </p><p>“Really?” Johnny asked. Moira nodded, “Yes...I know...I’m as equally gobsmacked as you are, dear.” Johnny squeezed her hand and continued, “Wow...sweetheart, I don’t know what to say...how do you feel about this?” He said this with tears in his eyes. He acted this way similarly when she told him twice before many years ago that she was pregnant with David and with Alexis. He was still just as sensitive.</p><p>“I’m alright, just very nervous...the doctor said there are some risks, but that I am very healthy and capable of carrying the baby to full term. I’m about five weeks along...what do you think about another bébé? I know how you wanted lots of children...” Moira said. </p><p>Johnny took a deep breath and smiled, still filled with tears. “I’m happy, sweetheart...I just am amazed...” he said. “I know...me too...” Moira smiled, her eyes tearing up as well. He kissed her hand and then leaned in to kiss her for a little bit, his hand gently caressing her face.</p><p>Deep down, Moira knew Johnny would be happy about a third child, and she wanted him to be the first one to know. She told him that they would tell the kids together (and every one else) about the news later, when she was ready. But for now, she was just relieved that she had told Johnny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Another Sibling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny and Moira finally tell the children.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the love and support so far! It really means a lot to hear from you!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, Moira and Johnny were getting ready for bed and decided to tell David and Alexis the news. They wanted to get it over with, particularly Moira, who was worried about how the kids would react.</p><p>“Ready?” Johnny asked. Moira nodded with a smile and took his hand as they walked over to the doorway leading to the adjoining room and knocked on the door. David answered and gave them a questioning look. </p><p>“Can I help you?” David asked sarcastically. Moira and Johnny looked at him with a smirk and walked in. “Where’s your sister?” Johnny asked him. “She’ll be out any minute...” David said as he sat down on his twin bed. They all waited until Alexis finally came out of the bathroom.</p><p>“Umm...hey. What’s up?” Alexis asked. “Have a seat...” Johnny said. Johnny and Moira sat on the opposite twin bed across from them. Johnny took hold of Moira’s hand again and gently rubbed circles into her back.</p><p>David and Alexis shared awkward glances and then looked back at their parents. “What’s wrong? Did someone die?” David asked with raised eyebrows. Johnny began to speak, but Moira quickly interrupted him. </p><p>“Children...you’re going to have another sibling...” Moira said quietly as she looked down at her growing baby bump. Johnny smiled at her and glanced back at the children who were shocked. “What? Eww!” Alexis exclaimed. David shook his head as his mouth parted in shock, and looked at at his parents. </p><p>“You’re kidding, right?” David asked. Alexis pretended to vomit and looked back at her parents. “We’re not...” Johnny said quickly. “I’m due in November...” Moira continued. They both had their mouths open wide, and Moira and Johnny waited for them to say something.</p><p>“I’m not in a place right now to be emotionally available to a baby...” David said. “My god, David...you act as if YOU are carrying an infant inside!” Moira almost shouted. David scoffed and breathed out, “My god...” Johnny calmed Moira down and she took a deep breath. </p><p>“Well, how do you think your mother feels, David? It’s not like this was planned...it’s a surprise to us all, but we’re going to make it through this...we’re Roses. We don’t give up...” Johnny said. Moira squeezed Johnny’s hand lovingly. Alexis just sat there in disbelief, and David sighed.</p><p>They all took deep breaths and tried to relax. Moira and Johnny assumed the children would react this way, so it was no surprise. But Moira was glad to get it over with. They would all learn to adjust, it was just going to take some time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Moira awoke to the sound of the tea kettle brewing and her sleepy eyes fluttered open. Johnny brought her a cup as she sat up against the headboard of the bed. “Good morning, sweetheart...” Johnny said, kissing her head softly. “Thank you, John...” Moira said with a yawn.</p><p>“Did you sleep okay?” Johnny asked, sitting down by her side and resting a hand on her thigh. “I did...” Moria smiled. Johnny smiled back at her and asked, “Are you going to Jazzagals rehearsal, today?” Moira responded, “Yes, since I did not attend yesterday, I think I will. Also, I think I will tell the Jazzagals about the baby. I’m sure David has already told Pa-...” “Patrick...” Johnny said with a grin, helping her remember the name. Remembering names was not her forte.</p><p>“Okay...” Johnny then said. Moira kissed him briefly before pulling him into a hug. Johnny held her until she pulled apart from him. “Luckily, council is not meeting today, so I can stay home and rest...” Moira said.</p><p>“Absolutely...you just take it easy, sweetheart...” Johnny said sweetly. He kissed her again and held her a while longer. Moira was convinced that as long as she had Johnny to calm and reassure her when she needed it the most, she could get through this pregnancy and any other quandary for that matter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned for the next chapter! It will be super sweet!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that morning, Moira decided to get ready for Jazzagals rehearsal. Johnny brought her lunch so that she could eat from the comfort of her bed, beforehand. “Hi, sweetheart. I brought your favorites...” Johnny said, bringing her the food. </p><p>“Thank you, dear...” Moira said sweetly. He smiled and sat down next to her. Fortunately, it was his break time, so they could eat lunch together. When they were done, Moira asked, “Did you bring me another gift, such as dessert?” She giggled at him, saying, “The cravings have already began...oh dear...” “I did...” he said with a grin, removing a small box. “Two apple fritters...” </p><p>“Oh, John...thank you...can I have some milk, too?” Moira asked him. “Of course, honey...let me get that for you...” he said as he walked over to the fridge. He poured her half a glass and handed it to her. </p><p>“Thank you, darling...” Moira said sweetly. When she had finished dessert, he gathered the trash and cleaned up. “Well, I’m glad I could eat lunch here with you, sweetheart...I hope you enjoyed it...” Johnny said sweetly. “I did, Johnny...thank you...” Moira said. </p><p>“Well, it’s almost time for rehearsal...I should go...” Moira said as she began to put on her shoes. Johnny convinced her to stick with more comfortable and safe footwear, so she chose some supportive, diamond studded wedge heels that were only a couple inches in height. </p><p>“You look beautiful...” Johnny said, pulling her in for a kiss. “Thank you, dear...you’re too sweet...” Moira said after breaking their kiss. “I love you...have fun, sweetheart...” “I love you too, Johnny...and thank you...I will...” Johnny lead her to the car and helped her in. She quickly blew him a kiss and drove off to rehearsal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Jazzagals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira tells the Jazzagals.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira arrived at rehearsal at two p.m. sharp. She took a deep breath and decided to tell the girls before beginning rehearsal. She just couldn’t contain herself any longer. “Just rip it off like a band-aid...” She thought. “Girls, there is something I must tell you. It’s very big news....” Moira began. The Jazzagals smiled at her and waited for her to speak.</p><p>“I’m going to have another bébé...I’m pregnant...” Moira said, waiting for a response. They were all surprised, but most importantly, very excited. Multiple excited voices filled the air as she began to tear up a little, a wide smile covering her face.</p><p>“Oh, Moira...that’s great...” Jocelyn said, slowly running over to hug her. Twyla jumped in with a huge smile and said, “That’s great, Mrs. Rose! So exciting! Congratulations!” Moira smiled as they all came in for a group hug. </p><p>Moira laughed as they all hugged. Uncharacteristically, Ronnie said, “Wow...that’s great, Moira...so happy for you!” Moira grinned at her and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, Ronnie...thank you all...” she said, trying to hold back tears. She was unsuccessful, and the tears poured down.</p><p>“Oh, here come the water works...please forgive me, dear gals. The hormones have taken over...” Moira said, wiping her face. Twyla brought her a tissue so that she could dab her face and running mascara. “Thank you, dear...” Moira said. </p><p>“Well, tell us everything...” Jocelyn began with a wide smile, “How far along are you and how did Johnny react?” Moira smiled and said, “Just over five weeks...and he cried. He cried the other two times when I told him the same news as well...”</p><p>“Aww...” the Jazzagals cooed. “He’s such a softy...” Jocelyn said. “He really is...he was just so happy...” Moria replied with a grin. They all smiled. “The children on the other hand...they were very shocked...but they’ll be fine...” she continued. </p><p>“Of course they will...” Jocelyn said. Moira smiled and said, “I’m going to Rose Apothecary to talk to David and Patrick after rehearsal, so I’ll work my magic on David, then. Though, it will most likely require more attention...and Alexis...well, I think she’ll be alright after some brief confabulation...” She sighed.</p><p>They all nodded in agreement and continued to smile. “Any cravings or morning sickness, yet?” Jocelyn asked. “A generous amount of each...but it’s not too bad so far...” Moira replied with a shrug. “So, ladies...shall we sing?” she asked. “Of course...” they all said with wide smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Miracles Don’t Take Reservations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira talks to David.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three p.m. and rehearsal was complete. Moira gathered her things while everyone congratulated her again, and headed out to the car. She headed straight to Rose Apothecary.</p><p>When she arrived, she took a few deep breaths and thought about what she would say to David. She glanced down at her tiny baby bump and sighed. When she was ready, she came into the store. Patrick was working at the register and David must have been in the back.</p><p>“Hello, Patrick!” Moira said sweetly. “Oh, hi Mrs. Rose...” Patrick said with a small smile. “Much business today?” She asked. “Not too much...” he shrugged. “Hmm...” Moira said. “Is David in the back?” she asked. “He is...he’s supposed to be bringing skin care products to the front...” he said with a grin. </p><p>“David told me the news and that’s exciting. Congratulations...” he told her sincerely. “Thank you, dear...I know David isn’t too thrilled, but I wanted to try and talk to him today....” Moira sighed. </p><p>“Well, I guess I should go...” Moira said, trying to escape while she could. “Wait, Mrs. Rose...it seemed like you maybe wanted to talk to David right now...I can go get him for you...” Patrick said. “Oh no, dear...don’t worry about it...” she said. </p><p>Just when she was about to leave, David walked out with an annoyed look on his face. “What is she doing here?” he whispered, looking at Patrick and then back at his mother. “Can I help you find something?” he asked awkwardly.</p><p>She shook her head and said, “David...I need to talk to you...please...” “What is there to talk about?” David said defensively. “David...I’m going in the back so you guys can talk...” Patrick said, patting David’s arm. “What?!” David exclaimed. </p><p>Patrick left the two of them alone to talk and they just looked at each other for a moment. Moira broke the silence and began, “David...I know this news has left you and Alexis a little shaken...and I understand. I was shaken up by the news as well...miracles don’t take reservations...” “Oh my god...” David said, running his hands down his face uncomfortably. </p><p>Moira grabbed his hand and continued to talk to him. “But we have to get through this together as a family. You have to know that you, Alexis, and your father are the three most important things in this world to me...and I can’t do this alone...we’re Roses...we have to stick together...” </p><p>She began to tear up again and David nodded slowly. “Okay...” he said simply. She pulled him into a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder. David just held her for a while until she pulled back from him. </p><p>“Thank you for understanding...I love you...” Moira said with a small smile. David sighed and said, “Love you, too...” She grinned at him and patted his cheek lovingly. </p><p>Patrick came back out with a small smile on his face, seeing that Moira and David had made peace with each other. </p><p>Moira smiled at them before saying, “Well, I should go...lots to do...” “Thanks for coming in, Mrs. Rose...” Patrick said with a smile. Moira blew them both a kiss and walked to her car to drive back home. </p><p>“Well that wasn’t so hard, was it, David?” Patrick asked him with a grin. David smirked and replied, “No...but she did catch me off-guard to be fair...” Patrick giggled and hugged him sweetly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Brief Confabulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira chats with Alexis.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Moira decided to have a talk with Alexis. She knew she was working on homework, so she thought that it would be a good time to chat.</p><p>“Oh hello, dear...” Moira said as she entered David and Alexis’ room. Alexis looked up at her and said, “Oh, hey...” </p><p>“I just wanted to make sure everything was going alright...” Moira continued. “How are the scholastics going?” “They’re fine...” Alexis shrugged. </p><p>“Good...” Moira said. “So I thought we could confabulate some more about the news...” “Mom...I’m kind of busy at the moment...” Alexis said, gesturing at her books.</p><p>“I know, dear...I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright...I know the news has shaken us all up a bit, but I want you to know that we will get through this...you and I are strong, potent women...” Moira smiled.</p><p>Alexis smiled back at her and Moira pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry for freaking out the other day, mom...I was just in shock...” “Thanks for understanding, darling. You know that I love you so much...” Moira assured her. Alexis nodded into the hug and squeezed her a little tighter as Moira pressed a kiss against her forehead. “Love you, too...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Baby Appointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once Moira hears the baby’s heart beat for the first time, everything changes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira was already eight weeks pregnant and thankfully, the morning sickness was slowly fading away. At times, she didn’t even feel pregnant at all. She wasn’t too happy about finding out she was pregnant in the first place, but when she saw Johnny’s face light up with tears and a smile when she told him and when she first got to hear her baby’s heartbeat, it all changed. She was learning to love the baby growing in her womb as much as she loved David and Alexis. </p><p>She wasn’t hating the pregnancy so bad at the moment. Yes, there was pain, morning sickness, and insane cravings, but she was learning to live with it. Her family was being very supportive, and she could never thank them enough for that love and support.</p><p>Moira’s first appointment to the baby doctor went smoothly. After her exams, the doctor gave her an ultrasound so that she could see and hear the baby. </p><p>The doctor waived the wand over the cool substance on her belly and she saw her baby for the first time. A smile crept up on her face and she said softly, “It’s so small...I can’t believe it...”</p><p>The doctor smiled back at her and said, “Yes...do you want to see if we can get the heartbeat?” “Of course...” Moira nodded.</p><p>The doctor shifted the wand to find the heartbeat. Shortly after, Moira could hear the strong, yet gentle heartbeat. Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled uncontrollably  as she listened to her baby and watched it on the screen. </p><p>“Hi, there...” she said softly. From that moment on, Moira longed for the day when she could finally meet her baby face to face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after Moira’s first ultrasound, she felt well enough to go to lunch, council, and Jazzagals rehearsal. </p><p>Moira surprised them with a picture of the first ultrasound and they all crowded around her to take turns looking at it.</p><p>“Wow...so tiny!” Twyla said sweetly. “I know...” Moira smiled. They all cooed and smiled as they passed the image around. </p><p>“Have you thought about names, yet? Jocelyn asked with a smile. “Well...we haven’t really given it much deliberation...but I love the names Hannah, Hayleigh, and Miranda for girls, and Michael or Samuel for boys. Michael is Johnny’s middle name, so that’s a thought...” Moira said. “Those are all beautiful names...” Twyla said with a grin. “Thank you, dear...” Moira smiled.</p><p>“Do you want a boy or a girl?” Jocelyn asked. “Oh...I don’t know...a part of me wants another girl, but I don’t have a preference, really...” Moira shrugged. </p><p>“What about Johnny?” one of the Jazzagals asked. “He says he doesn’t care, but I think he wants a boy...or at least an athletic child...” Moira giggled. “We tried to introduce baseball to David, but we all know how that turned out...” They all smiled and giggled softly. </p><p>“But whatever gender our child is, we will love them so much...” Moira said sweetly, rubbing her belly. “So, shall we sing?” They all nodded and took their places.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Planning Singles Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny calms down a frazzled Moira.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Singles Week was in the works, and everyone, including Moira, was working hard to make it a success. It was just two weeks away, and Moira was more anxious than usual. </p><p>“Moira...try to relax, sweetheart...” Johnny said, seeing Moira pacing back and forth in their room, studying some paperwork. “Oh, John...I’m trying...there’s just so much to do and and so little time...” Moira breathed out. </p><p>“Honey, you have to relax. If this is too much for you, how about giving Alexis more of the work? She is your co-chair...” Johnny said, taking her into his arms and rubbing her back and shoulders. </p><p>She relaxed and hugged him. “John...this is all new to her, and I can’t place all of that on her tiny shoulders...” Moira said softly. “Sweetheart, it’s going to work out, trust me...trust Alexis...why don’t you get some rest...you and the baby don’t need to be stressed out...” Johnny said softly, holding her close.</p><p>“Okay, you’re right, John...I think I’ll rest...” Moira nodded, climbing into bed. Johnny climbed in next to her and pulled the covers over them. “Can you just hold me?” Moira asked sweetly. “Of course, sweetheart...” Johnny said, pulling her into his embrace. “Better?” Johnny asked her. “Yes...” Moira whispered back. </p><p>Johnny held her and she soon fell asleep. He knew how worked up she could get when she poured herself into her projects, but he wanted to make sure that she was relaxed as much as possible. He knew how hard it was for her to not be able to take her antidepressants and anxiety medication, but as long as he could calm her down, he thought everything would work out just fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. First Movements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One evening, Moira was reading a book and suddenly felt a small fluttering feeling in her belly. At first, she feared that she was going to throw up, but she didn’t feel nauseous.  She continued to read as Johnny settled down next to her in bed. </p><p>She felt the fluttering feeling again and realized that it was her baby moving. Her face lit up with a smile as she placed her book down on the mattress, and placed a hand over her bump.</p><p>“John...our child is moving...” she said softly. Johnny smiled and placed a hand over hers. “Wow...” “Hopefully you’ll be able to feel him or her move, too, very soon...” Moira grinned. “Yeah...” he said, kissing her hair. </p><p>“Can I talk to them for a minute?” Johnny asked sweetly. “Of course, darling...” Moira said with a smile. Johnny positioned himself beside the bed so that he could reach her belly.  She held his opposite hand, while he rested the other one on the side of her stomach. </p><p>“Hi, baby...I’m your dad...um I really don’t care whether you’re a boy or a girl...I can’t wait to meet you...sorry, as you can see I’m not the best talker...but your mother is...she’s always been...” he giggled softly with a huge smile. “But just keep being good for mommy, okay? I love you so much, baby...” he said before gently planting a kiss against the swell of her stomach. </p><p>Moira smiled and pulled him back up to her, kissing him slowly. She broke their kiss and    leaned her head on his shoulder. Johnny gently rubbed her back and held her close, resting his hand over hers on her belly. </p><p>“Goodnight, my darling...” Moira yawned. Johnny smiled down at her and said, “Goodnight, my love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Singles Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Singles Week is almost at its end, and Alexis gets a surprise visitor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Singles Week had finally arrived, and Moira and Alexis were very calm and collected. Moira reluctantly, but then willingly gave Alexis more of the work to do when organizing the event, so that she could have more time to relax. </p><p>The final day was almost complete, and the last round finally came. Moira had a clipboard in one hand and the other hand rested on her belly. She stood by Alexis, who was scanning the rows of people, making sure everything was in line. Moira smiled. She really was a lot like her mother...</p><p>“Alexis, I can take it from here...” Moira said sweetly. “I thought you were just apologizing for underestimating me...” Alexis retorted. “You can’t play the game with a clipboard in your hand...” Moira told her, prompting her to sit in one of the chairs. </p><p>Moira smiled as Alexis finally sat down in one of the chairs. She saw Ted sit down in front of her. “Hi...” Alexis said softly. “Hi...apparently I only have two minutes, so I’m going to make this quick…Hi, I’m Ted. I’m newly single...and I’d be kidding myself if I said I haven’t wanted to do this every day for the past two years...” Ted said.</p><p>“Do what?” Alexis asked. Ted stood and took Alexis’ hands in his. He leaned in to kiss her and she leaned in. Everyone began to applaud, including Moira who had tears in her eyes. She was so happy for Alexis. She knows that she has always worked so hard and deserves all the happiness in the world. </p><p>Moira dried her eyes and smiled as she watched Alexis with Ted. She genuinely hoped that they would get the happy ending that they deserved. Her daughter deserved it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. More than Anyone or Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny and Moira share an affectionate moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so you all know, from this chapter on, the chapters will be taking place after Singles Week in season 4 and possibly into the future. I love hearing from you! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already June and Moira was around twenty weeks pregnant. Her baby bump was really beginning to show, and she honestly was not enjoying getting bigger at all.</p>
<p>One morning, Johnny was making tea and coffee, and heard Moira crying in front of the closet. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to her. </p>
<p>“Moira, honey...what’s going on?” He asked, wondering why she was crying. “Oh, John...I just can’t believe I won’t be able to fit into most of my clothing...I have very little maternity clothing from when I was last pregnant...and no...I pledged to never peruse at the blouse barn...” she went on, while trying to control her sobbing. </p>
<p>Johnny pulled her into a hug and held her, saying, “Sweetheart, plenty of these clothes will still fit you...and yes, we have some of your old maternity clothing, still...but remember, this is all temporary. Just think...before you know it, we’ll be holding the baby in our arms...” </p>
<p>Moira smiled and nodded her head against his chest. “I know...I’m sorry...the hormones and anxiety are driving me crazy, John...thanks for putting up with me...I know it is not and never has been easy...words cannot express how thankful I am for you, my love...” Moira told him sincerely. </p>
<p>“Moira, I’ve put up with you for over thirty five years, and I will never stop...you and the children mean the world to me...I’m beyond lucky to have you and them...I can’t wait to meet our new little Rose soon...he or she will be so lucky to have you as a mother...” Johnny beamed at her.</p>
<p>Moira leaned up to kiss him and then said, “Oh...you’re too sweet...thank you...I love you so much, Johnny Rose...” Johnny smiled at her and said, “I love you more than anyone or anything, Moira Rose...” </p>
<p>Moira hugged him tighter, and he rubbed her back, soothingly. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other close. They knew that they could get through this, because together, nothing was impossible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Boy or Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is it a boy or a girl? :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira was at another baby appointment, and she decided to bring Johnny so that he could see and hear their baby. </p><p>Moira held Johnny’s hand and the doctor squirted the cool substance on her belly and began another ultrasound. The picture came up on the screen and Johnny teared up with a smile, and Moira did, too.</p><p>The baby moved a little and they both smiled at each other and watched their baby. Moira grinned as they heard the heartbeat. Johnny smiled and said, “Wow...that’s amazing...” </p><p>“Do you want to know what you're having?” the doctor asked. Moira looked at Johnny in question and he squeezed her hand and said, “If you want to know, sweetheart...that’s fine with me...” </p><p>Moira nodded and said, “Yes, we do...” “Okay...let’s see...” the doctor said, zooming in on the screen. “Mr. and Mrs. Rose...it’s a girl!” the doctor said sweetly. </p><p>Moira cooed and looked up at Johnny. “I knew it...” Moira said with a huge smile. “I think I did, too...” Johnny said joyfully, with tears in his eyes. He hugged Moira, giving her a quick kiss on her head. </p><p>They all giggled and smiled as they watched and listened to the baby. The doctor smiled and said that she would leave to give them privacy so that they could talk and get ready to leave. “Thank you...” Moira told her. “My pleasure...” the doctor said with a smile.</p><p>“That’s great, sweetheart...I can’t wait to meet her face to face. I bet she’ll be beautiful like you...” Johnny said. Moira smiled at him and said, “I know she’ll be lovely...” Johnny leaned in to kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she held him. </p><p>Moira could hardly contain her excitement to tell everyone. She was so happy, and so was Johnny. They could barely wait for the day when they could meet their little girl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s a girl! I’ve been thinking about names, but if anyone has any other cute name ideas, feel free to post them in the comments below! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Little Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Roses have a family picnic together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening upon which Johnny and Moira found out the gender of their baby, the family decided to have a family dinner. Since the weather was nice and not too hot for July, they decided to have a picnic. </p><p>Johnny packed the blankets and basket, while Moira tried at least five different outfits on before deciding what she was going to wear.</p><p>“Moira...are you ready to go?” Johnny asked her with a grin. “Almost, John...does this dress look okay?” she asked, a little worried about how the outfit looked with her baby bump clearly visible. She wore a white dress that was loose around the abdomen, black leggings and boots, and a quirky diamond necklace with matching earrings. </p><p>“Sweetheart...you look radiant...you always do...” Johnny smiled at her. She smiled and said, “If you say so, dear...” She kissed him quickly and then made sure she was ready to go.</p><p>Johnny took her arm to help her out the door. “Kids...time to go...” Johnny told the kids through the door of the adjoining room. The kids came out of their room and followed them outside. </p><p>When they got to the backyard, they situated their things and helped Moira onto the blanket. “Thank you...” she said. </p><p>David reached into the basket to pull out the food while they all smirked at him. “Hungry, David?” Alexis asked him with a smirk on her face. “Oh my god...this is a picnic, isn’t it?” David said with eyebrows raised, defending himself. </p><p>They all giggled and began to eat their dinner. When they were done, Johnny and Moira decided to tell them the baby’s gender. </p><p>Moira began, “Children...I have some exhilarating news...” Johnny held her hand as she continued. “You’re going to have a little sister...” she said with a wide smile. </p><p>Alexis’ face lit up with a smile and she said, “Wow...I’ve always wanted a little sister! That’s great! Now I have someone I can lend all of my lady secrets and anecdotes to!” Moira smiled at her and nodded, “Of course...thank you, Alexis...” </p><p>They looked at David and then he said, “Cool...congratulations...” “Thank you, dear...” Moira said sweetly. </p><p>“Now...did you pack dessert, John?” Moira asked, glancing over at the basket. David and Alexis smirked at her, knowing that if their mother wasn’t pregnant, she would not normally be asking for dessert. </p><p>“What? It’s the cravings!” Moira said with a little laugh. “Of course, sweetheart...” Johnny said as he pulled out brownies, strawberries, and whip cream. </p><p>The kids watched as she unabashedly drowned a big plateful of brownies with whip cream and strawberries. They all smiled at her. “What?” she asked again. </p><p>The rest of their evening was spent playing games, telling stories and laughing, and most importantly, enjoying their time together as a family. Moira just hoped that when the baby arrived, the children would embrace her as part of the family. Tonight was a good start, and she was very glad that they seemed happy about getting a little sister very soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Gender Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira tells the Jazzagals the gender of the baby!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day after the picnic, Moira decided to tell the Jazzagals the gender of the baby. After lunch with Johnny, he dropped her off at rehearsal. “Love you, sweetheart. Have fun...” Johnny said. “Love you too, darling...thank you...” she said before kissing him sweetly. </p><p>Moira walked in, greeting everyone and getting her things situated for rehearsal. Moira decided to wait until after rehearsing to tell the Jazzagals the gender of the baby. </p><p>When they finished rehearsing, Moira decided to tell them. “Ladies, I have some fabulous news...it’s about the gender of the bébé...” she said with a smile. </p><p>They all perked up and looked at her anxiously, waiting for her to reveal the gender. “It’s a girl...” Moira said joyfully. </p><p>They all cooed and came in for a group hug. She let them even though she appreciated her space.</p><p>“That’s amazing, Mrs. Rose! So happy for you!” Twyla said with a wide smile. “A girl! That’s awesome!” Jocelyn exclaimed. “Thank you all...I can’t wait for her to be here...” Moira said excitedly, rubbing her belly. “We can’t, either!” they all agreed. </p><p>When they all eventually broke apart from the hug, Jocelyn asked with a huge smile, “So when is the baby sprinkle going to be?” “We’ve almost decided on a date...the invites will be sent out hopefully within a week!” Moira said.</p><p>“So exciting!” Twyla said. “Indeed!” Moira nodded. “Well ladies, I hate to bid you adieu for the afternoon, but I’m scheduled for a nap soon...” she said with a grin.</p><p>They all giggled and nodded at her. She blew them kisses and headed out to the car to go back to the motel. She really could not wait for her baby girl to arrive. Just a few more months...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Girl Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny and Moira pick a name for their baby.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“John...I’ve been thinking about names for the baby. What do you think about Hannah or Olivia?” Moira asked Johnny as he joined her in bed.</p><p>“Those are both beautiful names...but I really like Olivia...” Johnny said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. </p><p>“Me too...Olivia Rose...” Moira smiled. “What about a middle name? What do you think?” she asked him.</p><p>“What about Grace or Marie?” Johnny asked her. </p><p>“Those are both beautiful...Grace is my middle name, though...so what about Marie? It’s a lovely French name...” Moira continued. </p><p>“I like that...” Johnny said with a smile. </p><p>Moira grinned at him and said, “I think she’ll like that...it’s lovely...”</p><p>Johnny nodded at her and took her hand in his, kissing it lovingly. </p><p>The baby kicked and Moira’s face lit up. “I think she already does like it...” she giggled softly. </p><p>She took his hand and placed it on her belly, and he smiled sweetly. “I think she does...” Johnny said with a huge grin.</p><p>Moira leaned her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on top of his, snuggling close.</p><p>“Olivia Marie Rose...” Moira said softly with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Marie was my grandma’s middle name, so I thought it would fit perfectly. Thank you so much, JenJanet97 for the Olivia name suggestion! I love it! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Planning the Baby Sprinkle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The birth of the baby was only about a couple months away, and Moira was about seven months pregnant. </p><p>The baby sprinkle was one week away, and of course, Moira was flustered. David, Patrick, Alexis, Johnny, and Jocelyn all offered to take care of it all, but Moira wanted to be involved. She wanted to make it a success. </p><p>They agreed to let her do a little bit of the work. Without her anxiety medication, it helped when she kept herself busy to take her mind off the stress.</p><p>Fortunately, David was going to use some decorations from the store for the sprinkle.  The venue was going to be the town hall, which would allow plenty of space. </p><p>David arrived back to the motel and brought in lots of decorations. Moira smiled at him and said, “Hi, David...are those decorations?” </p><p>“They are...we had some of these ordered specially...” David said, setting them down on the table. </p><p>Moira walked over to the boxes to have a look. “Aww...these are perfect for a bébé girl...good job, David...” she said as she perused through the boxes with brightly colored decorations. </p><p>David smiled and said, “I’m glad you approve...” </p><p>Johnny came home and smiled, seeing the decorations. “Well, hello you two...” he said, going over to kiss Moira and see what she was up to.</p><p>“These decorations are nice...” he said, looking with her. “Mmmhmm...” she agreed, smiling at the decorations. </p><p>She was glad that they had David to do most of the planning. He really was quite the party planner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Lobby Cinnamon Rolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the baby sprinkle had arrived, and Moira was excited. She began her day with a couple cinnamon rolls from the lobby and some tea. </p><p>Johnny walked into their room finding Moira sitting on the bed and eating the cinnamon rolls and reading a magazine.</p><p>He smirked at her and asked, “Are those from the lobby?”  Moira gave him an irritated glance and he giggled. “It’s fine, sweetheart...” </p><p>“Honestly, John...you’re not the one who has been carrying a tiny human inside of you for seven months!” she said defensively. </p><p>“I’m just playing around, Moira...you can have them whenever you like...” he said with a grin. </p><p>She smiled at him and continued to eat her breakfast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for an extremely short chapter...next one will be the baby sprinkle! Just thought I should keep this mini chapter separate. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Bébé Sprinkle (Part One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just before two in the afternoon and the baby sprinkle was just about to begin. Johnny drove Moira to the town hall and held her hand as he guided her inside. </p><p>David, Patrick, Alexis, and Jocelyn were just finishing up with the decorating and arrangements, and when Moira and Johnny walked in, they smiled at everything. </p><p>“Wow...” Moira sighed. “David...this is beautiful...” she continued with tears in her eyes. David smiled at her and said, “Well, I had some amazingly willing helpers...” </p><p>Moira grinned and said, “Thank you all...so much...” They nodded and smiled at her as she explored everything.</p><p>She smiled at the pink and gold decorations everywhere and her lips parted in awe as she noticed all of the food and cake. </p><p>“Oh, wow...this cake is priceless...” Moira said, smiling at the cutest cake she had ever seen. It was three huge layers in height with pink and golden coloring, lined with little frosted roses, and fancy writing on the top. It read, “Congratulations on another bébé Rose...” </p><p>“Well....it was definitely not priceless...it costed a for—...” David began before he was cut off by Alexis nudging him. “We all pitched in a bit...” she said with a smile.</p><p>Moria noticed that there were also cookies and cake pops shaped like roses and she couldn’t help but grin widely. She also noticed all of the games set up all over the place. She was both pleased and amazed at how neatly organized everything was.</p><p>“This is marvelous...thank you all so much...” she said, tearing up again. Johnny kissed her cheek softly and gave her a quick side hug. She was so happy and very thankful for her amazing friends and family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ll have part 2 up as soon as I can! Xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Bébé Sprinkle (Part Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rest of the bébé sprinkle! Enjoy! It was fun to write! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two o’clock arrived, and so did the guests. It was an open house, which Moira recommended so that it wouldn’t be too crowded. </p><p>Twyla came first along with some friends, followed by Ronnie and the other Jazzagals. Bob and Gwen came, too. Roland finally showed up as well, carrying a huge wrapped present with big a pink bow on top. </p><p>Moira smiled and motioned for Johnny to help him with the gift. Johnny complied and went over to help him. “Thanks, pal...wait ‘till Moira sees the present...” he grinned. Johnny gave him a nervous glance and Roland laughed. “Johnny...relax...she and the baby are really going to love it...” he assured him. “Okay, Roland...” Johnny said.</p><p>People continued to come, and before they knew it, the building was packed. But Moira didn’t really care; she was just so happy. She spent a ton of time eating and socializing. </p><p>Eventually, David decided to begin some games. Walking to the podium at the front with a clipboard, David took the microphone to get everyone’s attention.</p><p>“So...hello everyone...thank you so much again, for coming to celebrate baby Rose...” he said with a small smile. Everyone smiled and clapped. He continued, “Who’s ready to play some games?” Everyone applauded again, and he nodded. </p><p>“He took the microphone and walked off of the podium, heading towards the first game station. “So, here is the first game...” He motioned for Moira to come over to him so that he could demonstrate the game. Reluctantly, she smiled and placed her cake pop down on a table placing a hand on her back, and walked over to him. </p><p>“Okay, everybody...game one goes like this...it’s a cupcake decorating contest...participants will decorate their own cupcake, and then my mother will select her top five favorite cupcakes after about twenty minutes...” David said. Moira opened her mouth and smiled, excited already. “Ooo...okay...but with gloves, of course...” she giggled and made sure that everyone would wear gloves. Luckily, David was already on it. </p><p>“Mine’s going to be a winner for sure...” Roland said, getting very into the game. “Oh, I don’t think so...” Ronnie argued. “Mine will, though...” she said with a grin. </p><p>Moira smiled at David and said, “David...I’m very proud of you for putting all of this together...you really do have an eye for making beautiful things...I mean I do, too...but you have a gift...” David smiled at her and said, “Thank you...I hope you like it...” “Oh, I love it...” she said sweetly. </p><p>Twenty minutes passed, and Moira tested as many cupcakes as she could. Surprisingly, Moira picked Roland’s cupcake to be in the top five. “See! I told you!” Roland exclaimed, Ronnie giving him a glance of surprise. </p><p>Once the first game was over, David explained the other games. They played charades, as well as song and Sunrise Bay trivia (which Moira requested). “Who said that? Why, Vivian Blake, of course!” Moira said proudly. When the games were done and more socializing took place, they all decided to take some group pictures. </p><p>When the party ended, Moira and her family thanked everyone for coming and began to clean up. Moira glanced over at the enormous stacks of presents on the tables and smiled. </p><p>Moira offered to help, but Johnny told her to have a seat and relax. She had a long, exciting day, but they all decided, and she did, too...that it was one of the greatest parties one could ask for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Opening the Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira and Johnny open the presents from the baby sprinkle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening on the day of the baby sprinkle, Moira decided to open the gifts with Johnny. She couldn’t wait to see what things she got for baby Olivia. </p><p>“Oh, John...this is ridiculous...where will we find space for all of this?” Moira asked him, looking at all of the presents. “We’ll figure something out…we also need to be thinking about who could build a crib or something…” Johnny said. </p><p>“Maybe Mutt could build one...he’s quite the craftsman…” Moira noted. “That would be a good idea...Alexis said something about him possibly building one for us…” he said.</p><p>Moira smiled and began to open the gifts. “Well, I know Roland was excited about me opening this present…” Moira gestured at the large box on the floor. “I’ll get that, sweetheart…” Johnny said, knowing that she shouldn’t be lifting things. </p><p>“Thank you, John…” Moira smiled. She began to tear the wrapping paper nervously, wondering what the gift would be. </p><p>But when she opened up the box, a smile crept up on her face. It was a playpen with bedding and a cute little mobile with brightly colored stuffed animals on it. </p><p>“Oh, John...this was too much...they shouldn’t have done this...wow…” Moira said sweetly. “That’s amazingly generous of them...I was worried at first, given it was coming from Roland...Jocelyn must have helped him pick this out…” Johnny said, smiling at the gift. “That was so kind...” Moira nodded. </p><p>Moira continued to open the presents. They got tons of gift cards, stuffed animals, diapers, wipes, and baby powder, baby soap, toys, clothes, and even even a car seat. </p><p>“Aww...this purple car seat is adorable...these people are so sweet…” Moira said. Johnny smiled and nodded. “Oh, it’s from Ted...how generous of him!” Moira said with a grin, reading the card. “He’s really a lovely gentleman…” she said. “He is a great kid…” Johnny agreed. </p><p>Next present was an adorable set of pink clothes and tiny booties. They were from Twyla. “Aww...I cannot handle the cuteness...Olivia will look beautiful in this outfit…” Moira said as she smiled uncontrollably. “She will…” Johnny nodded with a sweet smile.</p><p>When they finally finished opening all of the gifts and cleaned up all of the trash and placed everything nicely in a corner of their room, they were exhausted. </p><p>“Well, I hope you had a great day, sweetheart…” Johnny told her. “Oh, John...I did...everything was lovely...thank you so much...I’ll have to find a way to repay all of you for your skillful work…” Moira said. </p><p>“Well, it’s our anniversary next weekend...so maybe you could take me out to dinner?” Johnny grinned deviously. Moira laughed and said, “An excellent idea, Mr. Rose…” </p><p>That night, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, feeling so content and safe. Moira was so thankful for her amazing family and caring friends who continue to make her feel so incredibly loved. She had no doubt that when Olivia arrived, everyone would love her so much as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next weekend came in a heartbeat, and Johnny and Moira decided to go out to dinner to celebrate their anniversary. </p><p>Johnny reserved a table at a very nice restaurant in Elmdale for the two of them.</p><p>Johnny had finished getting ready, and he smiled and watched Moira as she put her jewelry and makeup on. She had gotten a beautiful black maternity dress for her birthday from him that looked absolutely marvelous on her. </p><p>“You don’t need all of that makeup, you know, sweetheart...you’re beautiful…” Johnny said, still in awe by how breathtaking she looked. </p><p>“You don't need to flatter me, John…” Moira shook her head. “Oh, I’m not...you’re stunning...you always have been…” Johnny insisted, coming over to give her a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at him and shook her head again.</p><p>Moira smiled at him again and moved to put on her shoes. “Johnny, can you help me put these on? I can’t reach my feet…” Moira said embarrassingly, not being able to reach her feet due to her baby bump.</p><p>Johnny nodded, “Of course, sweetheart…” He helped her put her shoes on, and when they were on, he helped her off the bed. “Thank you…” Moira told him. “Not a problem, honey…” Johnny smiled.</p><p>When they were ready to go, Johnny called into the other room to let the kids know they were heading out. Johnny helped Moira into the car and then drove to dinner. </p><p>When they arrived, Johnny held Moira’s hand as he led her inside. When they were seated, Johnny ordered them some tea for them, since he insisted on drinking a non-alcoholic drink, since she could obviously not drink.</p><p>After they ordered their food, Johnny pulled out a small box with a card. Moira smiled and shook her head. “Oh, Johnny...you spoil me too much…” she said, opening the card and present. The gift was a matching diamond set of earrings and  bracelet. Moira smiled sweetly. </p><p>“Oh, John...thank you so much...they’re beautiful…” Moira said. “No problem, sweetheart...I just thought you deserved something beautiful for being such an incredible spouse and friend. I love you…” Johnny told her. </p><p>Moira teared up and leaned in to kiss him slowly and tenderly. “I love you, too…” she said. “I have something for you, too…” she said, pulling a small box from her large black purse. </p><p>Inside was a framed picture of them from the baby shower and another with a group photo. “I know it’s not a lot, but I thought these were a lovely reminder of some beautiful memories we have created together…” Moira smiled.</p><p>Johnny smiled back at her affectionately and kissed her hand softly. “Oh sweetheart, I love these...thank you…” he said. Moira nodded with a genuine smile. </p><p>When they arrived back home, they decided to pull out their record player and dance for a while. </p><p>Moira shifted, trying to find a comfortable way to dance with him. Johnny smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders, while his wrapped loosely around her waist.</p><p>Moira smiled back at him and relaxed as they swayed slowly. “Thank you so much for this lovely anniversary, Johnny...I can’t express how much I love you…” Moira told him sincerely.</p><p>Johnny leaned in to kiss her and said, “I love you beyond words, Moira...thanks for being all that you are…” </p><p>This anniversary was definitely one for the books.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Crib</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mutt builds a crib for Olivia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October came and fall was in the air at Schitt’s Creek. Moira was in her eighth month of pregnancy, and everyone was trying to make sure they had everything ready for when Olivia arrived. </p><p>Mutt offered to build a crib for the Roses as a gift. Moira and Johnny gladly accepted. They offered to pay him some extra money for it, but he insisted that they didn’t need to worry about it. </p><p>When the crib was done, Mutt and Johnny helped to carry it inside their room. They asked Moira where she wanted it to be, and when she directed them to a spot, they placed it down carefully. </p><p>“Oh, Mutt...it’s extraordinary…thank you so much!” Moira said, smiling at how neatly structured the crib looked. “Yes, thank you, Mutt...we cannot thank you enough…” Johnny agreed. </p><p>“No problem...but before I go, we should test it out to make sure it’s sturdy…” Mutt said. They nodded and handed him a stack of books and notebooks to place in the crib to test it out. He then shook the crib a little bit to see if it moved or creaked. It didn’t make a sound; it was perfectly stable.</p><p>“Perfect…” Mutt said with a slight smile. They thanked him again and he left them. </p><p>“This is perfect, John...I’m so thrilled that he did this for us…” Moira smiled. “Yes, me too...it’s excellent…” Johnny agreed, smiling at the crib. “Soon, our little inchling will be peacefully sleeping in it…” Moira grinned at him. </p><p>Johnny smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Yeah…” he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. A Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day after Jazzagals rehearsal, Johnny picked her up and drove her home. “How was rehearsal, sweetheart?” he asked. “It was very productive...but we still have a multitude of things on which to improve…” Moira said.</p><p>“Well, I have a surprise for you when we get home…” Johnny said with a grin. Moira’s face lit up and she said, “And what would this surprise be, Mr. Rose?” </p><p>“I can’t tell you...you’ll see when we get back home…” Johnny told her.<br/>
“Oh, I cannot stand your recurring pension for surprises, John...I can’t wait to see what it is…” Moira said impatiently. </p><p>“It will be worth it, sweetheart…” Johnny nodded, focusing on the road.</p><p>When they arrived back at the motel, Johnny helped her out of the car and held her hand. “Okay, close your eyes, Moira…” Johnny told her. </p><p>Moira gave him a look, but complied, allowing him to cover her eyes as they walked through the door. </p><p>Johnny uncovered her eyes and smiled as she took in the sight of their room. Her mouth parted, and tears filled her eyes. </p><p>Their room was completely set up with all of the baby equipment, with a bassinet and a mobile, a crib, blankets, toys, books, containers with bottles, pacifiers, diapers, wipes, and baby powder, a changing table with a built-in dresser, and more. </p><p>“Oh, John...this is amazing...you did all of this?” Moira managed to say. “Well, I had some help...David, Patrick, Alexis, Stevie, and even Roland helped put it together…” Johnny smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.</p><p>“Wow...it's perfect...Olivia will love it…” she said, rubbing her belly. “Thank you so much…” she told him, leaning her head on his shoulder. </p><p>“Of course, sweetheart...so glad you love it…” Johnny smiled as she snuggled into his chest. “It’s absolutely beautiful…” she said softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Any Day Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November came, and it was getting closer to Thanksgiving. Moira was due any day, and she tried just to relax and take it day by day. </p><p>Moira awoke one morning to Olivia kicking. She rolled over on her back and then sat up. Johnny woke up and rolled over, seeing that Moira was awake. </p><p>“You okay, honey?” Johnny asked. “I’m fine...Olivia’s kicking just woke me up...she’s very mobile, today…” Moira said.</p><p>Johnny smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. “I can’t wait until she’s born. It’s difficult and exasperating at times to share a body with another tiny human…” she said with a sigh.</p><p>“I know, honey...I can’t wait, either...I’m sorry…she’s almost here...she’ll be worth it…” Johnny said sweetly, pulling her against his chest and rubbing her back. </p><p>“I’m sure she will be...but I’m still a bit worried about raising another child to be truthful...I’m not exactly the best mother…” she continued. </p><p>“Honey, we’ll figure it out...you have grown so much as a mother since we’ve been here...and I’m so proud of you...when this child comes along, she’ll be so happy to have us as parents...I know it...David and Alexis think the world of you...and I know this baby girl will, too...” Johnny assured her with a gentle smile. </p><p>Moira looked up at him and kissed him tenderly. “Thank you, John...I really appreciate that…” she said. </p><p>Moira settled down against his chest, and he held her until she finally went back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Contractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Moira wasn’t feeling well. She was extremely sore and she worried if she was going into labour. </p><p>It was about three o’clock in the afternoon, and she had just woken up from a nap. She tried to relax, but she was unsuccessful. Her breath was quickening, and she realized that she was going into labour. </p><p>She immediately picked up the phone to call Johnny. David and Alexis were working, so she thought surely Johnny would pick up. Luckily, he picked right up, and she said, “Johnny...it’s happening...I’m in labour…” </p><p>“Oh my gosh...okay, honey...stay right there, and I’ll be there shortly...leaving now...love you…” he said. </p><p>“Stevie...Moira’s in labour, so I’m driving her to the hospital...you and Roland have to take over…” Johnny told her. “Okay, Mr. Rose...no problem…” Stevie nodded. </p><p>Moira put her phone down and sat down, trying to time her contractions. “Hang on, Olivia...we’ll be at the hospital soon…” she breathed out.</p><p>She continued to breathe in and out, and waited for Johnny. Minutes later, Johnny came home and ran over to her.</p><p>“Okay, Moira...let’s go…can you stand?” he asked. She nodded and let him help her to stand and walk her to the car. </p><p>He helped her in, and drove to the hospital in Elmdale.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooh...cliffhanger! So sorry! I’ll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira has the baby!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Johnny and Moira arrived at the hospital, Johnny helped her out of the car and into the hospital. </p><p>The nurses wheeled her back to one of the rooms to prepare for delivery while Johnny quickly filled out the paperwork. “I’ll be right there, sweetheart…” he told her as she was wheeled away. “Oh...please hurry, Johnny…” she said.</p><p>Johnny finished filling out the paperwork and called the kids quickly to let them know that Moira would be having the baby soon. They all decided to head over to the hospital. Patrick and David closed the store early so that they could come, and Alexis left with Ted.</p><p>A nurse guided Johnny to the room Moira was in, and he rushed to her side. “I’m here, honey…” he assured her. </p><p>The doctor introduced herself, saying, “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Rose. I’m Dr. Addams. I’ll be delivering the baby today…” They smiled at her and greeted her.</p><p>“So Mrs. Rose, have you been timing your contractions?” she asked her. She nodded and said, “Yes...they’re about one minute apart…” </p><p>“Okay...let’s get ready to push...but don’t just yet...deep breaths in and out…” she told her. Moira nodded and continued to take deep breaths.</p><p>Moira whimpered as another contraction washed over her. Johnny grabbed her hand and held it gently. “You’re doing great, sweetheart…” he told her. </p><p>When she was fully dilated, Dr. Addams said, “Okay, Mrs. Rose...you can start pushing…” “Okay…” Moira said, taking a deep breath. </p><p>She began to push and squeezed Johnny’s hand tightly. Johnny held her hand with one hand and held one of her legs back with the other.</p><p>“You’re doing amazing, Moira...just a few more…she’s almost here...” he told her. “You’re doing great, Mrs. Rose...one more strong push…” Moira exhaled and cried out as she pushed as hard as she could. </p><p>Moments later, Moira felt the burning sensation slip from her exhausted body. Gentle crying filled the air as the doctor cut the cord and cleaned the baby off before placing her on Moira’s heart. “Congratulations to you both…” the doctor said with a smile. </p><p>“Aww...she’s precious...hello, Olivia...” Moira said softly, tears and some mascara streaming down her flushed red face. Johnny had tears in his eyes as well as he said, “She’s perfect...” He smiled as Olivia’s crying faded to soft murmurs when Moira softly stroked her cheek.</p><p>Johnny caressed Moira’s back as he held her and they watched Olivia peacefully sleep. Olivia Marie Rose came into the world on Tuesday, November 15, 2016, at 4:16 p.m., weighing seven pounds four ounces. She was perfectly healthy. </p><p>All of the pain and even fear slipped away from Moira’s mind as she watched her daughter come into the world. She smiled and stroked Olivia’s dark hair lightly as she slept, her chest slowly rising and falling. She was absolutely perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>She’s here! So excited and thrilled to write more! Thank you all so much for the love and support! I appreciate it so much! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Family Meets Olivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David, Alexis, Patrick, and Ted meet baby Olivia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny went out to tell the kids along with Ted and Patrick to come see Moira and Olivia. Alexis, Ted, and Patrick were excited, but David was a little nervous. </p><p>David gave Alexis a nervous glance and she said, “Come in, David...it will be okay, I promise…” </p><p>Johnny smiled at them and led them to Moira’s room. When they all came in, Moira said in just above a whisper not wanting to wake the baby, “Well, hello all of you…”</p><p>Johnny, Alexis, Ted, and Patrick smiled as they looked at Olivia peacefully sleeping. Alexis’ face lit up as Moira handed Olivia to her. “Oh, wow...she’s adorable...hello, Olivia...I’m your sister and your new best friend...I’ll be there for you no matter what, okay? I’ll fill you in on all those secrets and little anecdotes I know…I promise...” Alexis told her while letting her wrap her fingers around her pinky finger.</p><p>Everyone smiled as they watched Alexis with her thirty minute-old little sister. She was already in love. </p><p>Ted and Patrick held Olivia next and they tried to convince David to hold her, too. “Hi, Olivia...I’ll be like your uncle Ted...can’t wait for me and Alexis to spoil you…” Ted said with a smile, and they all grinned. “She’s perfect, Mr. and Mrs. Rose…” Patrick said as he held her. They smiled and thanked him. “Come on, David...it will be fine...she’s great...” Patrick told him.</p><p>Patrick handed David the baby and he gently wrapped his arms around her small body. Olivia squirmed a little and began to whimper softly, so Moira reached over to caress her cheek for a few seconds and coo in her ear softly, and she relaxed again.</p><p>David finally relaxed as he watched his sister sleep. “She’s so small…” David said with an amazed look. Olivia smiled and David’s face transformed into a little smile. They all exchanged surprised noises as Olivia smiled for the first time. “Hi, Olivia...I’m your brother, David...I’ll always be there for you if you ever need anything...never doubt that, okay?” he said sweetly. They all smiled sweetly and cooed as she looked up at David. </p><p>It was at that moment when David held his sister with tears in his eyes and she smiled back at him, that his heart warmed. He knew that he would do anything and everything to keep his little sister safe and be there whenever she needed him. Over the length of time that they had been at Schitt's Creek, David learned to feel the same way about Alexis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Bringing Olivia Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Moira and Johnny were able to bring baby Olivia home. Moira gathered her bags while Johnny gently placed Olivia in her car seat and buckled her in.</p><p>After they were discharged from the hospital, Johnny drove Moira and Olivia home. </p><p>When they arrived back at the motel, Johnny helped them inside and then ran back out to the car to grab their things.</p><p>When they got everything situated, Moira removed Olivia from her car seat and placed her in the bassinet by her bedside. </p><p>Johnny gave Moira a pacifier to put in Olivia’s mouth. Moira smiled and took it, offering it to Olivia.</p><p>She willingly latched on and sucked it gently, soft murmurs exiting her lips.</p><p>Moira tucked a blanket over her lower half and smiled as she watched Olivia sleeping peacefully. Johnny joined her and smiled down at Olivia. </p><p>“She’s gorgeous…” Moira said softly. “Just like you...” Johnny said. Moria grinned at him and said, “I wonder what color her eyes are…”</p><p>“I hope they’re like yours…” he smiled. “We’ll see...blue, green, or brown eyes would be lovely…” she replied softly.</p><p>Moira and Johnny watched lovingly as Olivia continued to sleep peacefully, her chest rising and falling gently. They couldn’t wait to see her grow, but moments like these were so precious and rare, and they could not be more in love with this baby girl that has come into their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. A Crisp December Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanksgiving went by, and Olivia was getting used to the motel. She was already two weeks old. </p><p>Moira and Johnny had developed a nice routine, and now that Olivia was sleeping better than at first, they were getting a little more sleep.</p><p>It was a cool December morning, and Johnny brought Moira breakfast in bed. </p><p>“Hi, sweetheart…” he said as he came in with some food. “Hi, John…” Moira smiled, adjusting Olivia as she fed her. </p><p>Johnny smiled and sat down next to Moira, draping an arm over her shoulder. “We’re almost done...she’s just so hungry this morning…” Moira said, massaging Olivia’s face gently.</p><p>“No hurry…” Johnny said with a smile. When Olivia was done feeding, Johnny held her so that Moira could eat. “Thank you…” Moira said sweetly. “No problem, honey…” he said with a smile. </p><p>They smiled as Olivia curiously looked around, first at her mother and then around the room. “She’s very alert, isn’t she?” Johnny asked. Moira nodded, “She's extremely vigilant for a newborn…” </p><p>When Moira was done eating, Johnny gave Olivia back to her. “Thanks for bringing me breakfast…” Moira told him. “Of course, sweetheart…” he said. </p><p>“Well, I have to get back to work unfortunately...I love you two so much…” Johnny said, leaning down to kiss Olivia’s cheek softly and then Moira’s. </p><p>“We love you, too…say bye bye, daddy…” Moira said softly, lifting Olivia’s hand to waive at Johnny. “Bye, sweetie...” he said with a grin before closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Alexis Babysits Olivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexis babysits Olivia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December was going by fast, and Olivia was getting bigger. The family celebrated Hanukkah together for the first time with Olivia. They said a traditional prayer in honor of her birth and sang a song.</p><p>She was five weeks old, and she was as cute and sweet as can be. </p><p>Moira decided to go back to work in order to make money, and it all worked out, because Alexis babysat Olivia while Moira was at work. </p><p>One day, Alexis couldn’t get Olivia to take a nap. “Come on, Livy...you’re fine...I just fed you and changed your diaper...it's nap time…” she said, bouncing her sister in her arms.</p><p>Fed up with frustration, Alexis called Moira at work. Luckily, Moira wasn’t too busy, so she picked up right away. “Yes, Alexis? Is everything okay, dear?” Moira asked, hearing the baby crying in the background.</p><p>“Well, Olivia’s not wanting to sleep. I fed her a bottle and changed her diaper, and even tried to give her a pacifier, but she won’t sleep…” Alexis said.</p><p>“Okay, FaceTime me…” Moira told her. “Okay…” Alexis said, putting her on FaceTime. </p><p>“Hi, baby...you’re okay...mommy will be home soon, I promise…” Moira cooed. </p><p>Olivia’s crying calmed down a little, recognizing her mother’s voice. </p><p>“Now try giving her the pacifier…” Moira whispered. Alexis did, and Olivia took it, murmuring softly. Alexis dried the tears on Olivia’s face and smiled as she went to sleep. </p><p>Alexis gave Moira a surprised glance and said, “How?” “Mummy knows best…” Moira smiled.</p><p>“Well dear, I have to go...I'll see you two later...love you…” Moira said before blowing a kiss into the phone. Alexis hung up and gently placed Olivia in her bassinet.</p><p>“There we go…” she whispered with a grin on her face. Olivia slept the whole rest of the afternoon until Moira arrived home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Christmas Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the 22nd of December and only three days until Christmas. Moira decided to throw Johnny a surprise Christmas party last minute, so the whole family tried to get all of the supplies ready. </p><p>That night, Moira and Johnny decided to take the kids to see Christmas lights in Elmdale. Johnny insisted that this would be a good time for family bonding. </p><p>They all surprisingly agreed. They knew how festive Johnny was when the holidays came, and thought this would be a fun idea.</p><p>Moira dressed Olivia in her pink fur outfit and matching hat and booties to keep her warm. Moira decided to wear her fur as well since it was only around thirty degrees Fahrenheit. </p><p>When Moira got Olivia situated in her car seat, she put a pink pacifier in her mouth to match her outfit since she was slightly fussy. </p><p>When they were ready to go, David and Alexis joined them in the car. With the car seat, it was a little more tightly packed in the backseat, but they somehow made it work. </p><p>Moira decided to sit in the back with Olivia so that she could get to her if needed. David sat up front with Johnny.</p><p>When they arrived at the lights, Alexis and David took some pictures and tried to ignore their fussy baby sister.</p><p>Moira stroked her cheek and hummed softly, and she finally calmed down. “There we go, Livy…” she cooed, giving her the pacifier. </p><p>Olivia looked around noticing all of the bright lights. Moira smiled as Olivia was clearly fascinated by the lights.</p><p> “Well, someone’s quiet now…” David said surprised. Moira grinned. </p><p>When they got back home, they were all exhausted from a long day, and decided to go to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Christmas Party Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was December 23rd and only two days until Christmas. The surprise party was one day away, and the family was scrambling to make sure everything was ready.</p><p>Alexis made and handled the guest list, David retrieved some decorations from the store, and Moira ordered some snacks and sweets. </p><p>Afternoon came, and Moira decided to come to Rose Apothecary to visit David and Patrick and see what decorations they had for the party.</p><p>Moira bundled Olivia up in some warm clothing and placed her in her car seat, and she drove up to the store. </p><p>“Okay, Livy...we’re here...let’s go visit David and Patrick for a little while…” Moira said softly, lifting Olivia out of her car seat and holding her close.</p><p>Moira brought her into the store and smiled at David and Patrick. “Hello, boys...how’s the Yuletide business treating you both?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh, hi Mrs. Rose...it’s okay…” Patrick said with a smile. “And hello, Olivia…” he grinned, seeing her snuggling into her mother’s warm coat. </p><p>“Say hi, Olivia…” Moira smiled, turning her so that she could see Patrick. David smiled and said, “She’s being unusually calm today…”</p><p>Moira nodded and said, “Yes...she’s a little sleepy because she just woke up from a nap…” Olivia yawned softly and they all smiled at her. </p><p>“So I wanted to see what decorations you guys have for the party tomorrow night…” Moira said. </p><p>“Yes…” Patrick said before grabbing some boxes. “These are most of them…” he said, showing Moira the decorations. </p><p>“Oh, those are lovely...excellent choices…” Moira said. “Well, David did most of the work…” Patrick said. </p><p>“Our David always has an eye for these things especially for event planning…” Moira said with a smile. David smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Well, I just wanted to see how everything was going...I’ll see you boys later...say goodbye, Olivia…” Moira said with a grin. </p><p>“Okay, thanks for stopping by Mrs. Rose...bye Olivia…” Patrick said sweetly. David waved and smiled at them as they left the store.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Christmas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas Eve arrived, and the surprise party for Johnny was just hours away. Johnny wanted to go first thing in the morning to find a tree to put up. Moira agreed to go with him to find one, while David and Alexis got things ready for the party.</p><p>After Moira changed Olivia’s diaper and put some warm clothes on her, they left to go find a tree. </p><p>When they arrived at the tree barn, Ray greeted them as they walked in. “Well, hello Roses! Are we picking out a tree?” he said with a smile. “Yes we are, Ray…” Johnny said. “Great! Let me know if you have any questions…” he said. </p><p>“Oh John...this one is perfect…” Moira said sweetly, seeing a cute little tree that would fit perfectly in their room. Johnny smiled and said, “It’s perfect…”  </p><p>They brought the tree home and David helped Johnny put it up and fluff the branches. Moira and Alexis decorated it after Moira put Olivia down for a nap.</p><p>When it was completely decorated, Johnny flipped the lights on, and they all smiled at how beautiful it looked. “It’s radiant…” Moira whispered, not wanting to wake Olivia who was sleeping peacefully in her bassinet. </p><p>David and Alexis put garland up as well, and the room was looking great. They all couldn’t wait to surprise Johnny. He deserved this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost party time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Christmas Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Christmas party is here!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas Eve! Enjoy the party! ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was approaching seven o’clock in the evening, and the kids and Moira were trying to find a way to get Johnny out of their motel rooms so that he would be surprised when he returned for the party. </p><p>Moira decided to take Johnny for a walk while the kids made sure everything was<br/>
ready for the party when they returned. Alexis agreed to watch Olivia as well.</p><p>Moira and Johnny enjoyed their alone time together, and eventually, Moria brought him back to the motel. </p><p>Johnny looked at all of the cars parked at the motel and his eyes spread wide. “Looks like there’s been a Christmas miracle, John…” Moira said with a smile.</p><p>Johnny smiled and walked in with Moira, seeing everyone. “Merry Christmas!” they all exclaimed with wide smiles. </p><p>Johnny smiled and turned to Moira. “Merry Christmas, John…” she said with a grin, and he pulled her into a big hug. </p><p>The party was a success and they all had a great time, especially Johnny. He was so thankful for his amazing family and friends, and especially for those who put this incredible party together. </p><p>Alexis handed Olivia to Moira. Olivia was dressed in an adorable red and ruffled dress, tiny matching shoes, and a red headband with a big bow. She was as cute as can be. </p><p>Eventually, the Jazzagals decided to sing some Christmas carols. They started with “Bébé It’s Cold Outside” and ended with “Silent Night”. </p><p>“Twyla…” Moira said, gesturing for her to begin the song. Johnny held Olivia while they sang, smiling from ear-to-ear. </p><p>They sounded beautiful and even a bit angelic. Moira met Johnny’s gaze with a smile. He beamed at her lovingly and shook his head with a smile and tears in his eyes, being overwhelmed with joy, love, and thankfulness. It was so thoughtful of Moira to throw him a party, and he was so grateful. </p><p>The party ended around ten, and they were all content. It was an incredible night and Johnny could not have asked for a better time. This Christmas Eve was definitely one to remember.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Christmas Day, and the family decided to go over to Ted’s place to open gifts. </p><p>Johnny awoke first in the morning, seeing Moira and Olivia peacefully sleeping. Moira was facing Olivia’s bassinet with a hand resting on the side. He smiled at how sweet they looked. </p><p>Olivia woke up next, and began to whimper a little bit. Johnny got up so that he could get to Olivia. He offered her a hand, and she relaxed a little bit. </p><p>He picked her up and rocked her in his arms. She looked up at him. “Good morning, Livy...” he said softly. </p><p>Moira shifted and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at them. “Good morning, love...” Johnny said. “Good morning, you two...” Moira whispered. “Merry Christmas...” she said with a yawn. “Merry Christmas...” he said with a smile.</p><p>“So what time are we going over to Ted’s?” she asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up against the headboard. </p><p>“Around one sound good?” Johnny asked. “That sounds delightful...” Moira said with a smile. </p><p>“How is my Olivia this morning?” Moira asked, opening her arms. “She wants her mother I think...” he said, placing her in Moira’s arms.</p><p>“She’s really a sweet girl...” Moira said softly. Johnny nodded, “She is...” Moira held her little hand in hers and she wrapped her fingers around Moira’s pinky finger. She smiled as Olivia drifted away to sleep again.</p><p>Johnny wrapped an arm around Moira and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Mornings like these were Moira’s absolute favorite. </p><p>~<br/>
The afternoon came, and the Roses headed over to Ted’s to spend time together, eat, and open gifts.</p><p>This Christmas was incredible. From the party Moira threw Johnny, to the time spent with close family and good friends, love and peace was all around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. David and Patrick Babysit Olivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Christmas, Moira decided to start going back to Jazzagals rehearsal. She missed going, and since Olivia was more settled, she thought it wouldn’t hurt. </p><p>But one day in particular, Johnny and Alexis were both tied up with work, so Moira decided to ask David and Patrick. She knew that they would be working at the store, but figured that with two of them there, they could make it work. </p><p>David resented the idea at first, but Patrick convinced him to help his mother out. </p><p>Moira came to Rose Apothecary to drop Olivia off with them. “It will be fine, David…she’s not fussy today…” Moira told him, seeing the nervous look on his face.</p><p>She placed Olivia’s car seat down by the register and set her bag of supplies down next to it. “All of her needs are in this bag, including a baby binder that will answer any questions you may have, and if there’s a pressing  emergency, call me or Mr. Rose…” she told them. </p><p>“Sounds good, Mrs. Rose...I’m sure she’ll be great…” Patrick told her reassuringly. Moira  smiled at him and said, “Thank you boys...I appreciate this…I should go to rehearsal now…” </p><p>She knelt down to tell Olivia goodbye before she left. “Bye, Livy...mummy will see you after rehearsal…love you...” she said, kissing Olivia’s cheek softly, stroking it briefly. </p><p>Moira smiled at them and went to rehearsal. David was a little nervous about babysitting, but knew that Patrick would help him through it.</p><p>~<br/>
Babysitting Olivia wasn’t going so bad, and Patrick was a natural. David was impressed with how good at babysitting Patrick was. He was sure he would be an amazing father one day. He smiled at him rocking Olivia in his arms.</p><p>After he fed her a bottle, he placed her back in her car seat. About fifteen minutes later, she began to whine, and David gave her an annoyed glance. “No...I will not accept that…” he said with a shake of his head and eyebrows raised, while shaking a finger at his baby sister. </p><p>“David, she’s just a baby...she might need a diaper change or something…” Patrick said. She definitely did, so Patrick changed her diaper and placed her back in her car seat and gave her a pacifier. She relaxed and dozed off. </p><p>Patrick smiled down at her and David said, “For what it’s worth...you would be an incredible dad…”<br/>
Patrick smiled at him. “I think you would be too, David...you have a huge heart…” he said sweetly. David smiled and shook his head. “Maybe one day…” he thought to himself. </p><p>The hour passed, and Moira returned to Olivia peacefully sleeping in her car seat. “Well, hello again, you…” Moira whispered. “How was she?”</p><p>“She cried a little, so I fed her a bottle and changed her diaper, and she fell asleep. She was great, Mrs. Rose…” Patrick said. “Excellent...thank you both so much...I appreciate it greatly…” she said quietly with a smile. </p><p>Moira picked Olivia’s car seat up and Patrick handed her the baby bag. “Thank you, dear…” she said before he held the door open for her. She walked out with a smile and drove back home. Maybe they could babysit for Moira more often…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. A Much Needed Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of December, and one day in particular was extremely challenging for the Rose family. Olivia didn’t sleep too well, and she was very fussy and unhappy. </p><p>“Johnny…” Moira said, waking Johnny up. She was bouncing Olivia in her arms, trying to calm her down. “What’s wrong?” Johnny asked, waking up to the crying.</p><p>“Oh...Olivia didn’t sleep well last night, and she’s been fussy all morning...I can’t keep waking up in the middle of the night like this...I need a break…” she said, trying to hold back tears, while trying to soothe Olivia.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sweetheart…we do need a break...what about having Patrick and David babysit Olivia so we can have a date night?” he asked thoughtfully. </p><p>Moira tilted her head and her face perked up at the suggestion. “I’d like that…” she said with a soft smile. He smiled back at her and said, “Great...I’ll call Patrick in a little bit...”</p><p>Olivia calmed down a little, and Johnny took her into his arms. “You can rest, honey...I can watch her…” he said sweetly. “Thank you…” Moira said, lying down in bed. He covered her up and kissed her cheek softly. </p><p>Finally, Olivia fell asleep again. Johnny crawled in bed next to Moira and held her close. A date night was all they needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ll have the next chapter up soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira and Johnny enjoy their alone time, while David and Patrick keep Olivia for the night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick and even David agreed to babysit Olivia and even offered to keep her overnight. Johnny and Moira accepted the offer and got Olivia and her things ready. </p><p>They were all ready for the evening, and David and Patrick were almost there to pick up Olivia.</p><p>“You look so beautiful…” Johnny remarked, seeing how gorgeous Moira looked. She gave him a loving glance and said, “Thank you…” She finished putting on her shoes and made sure Olivia had everything she needed to stay over at Patrick’s apartment. </p><p>Johnny put Olivia in her car seat and buckled her in. Moira put a pacifier in her mouth and tucked her blanket around her.</p><p>They heard a knock at the door. David and Patrick arrived. Johnny answered the door with a smile and said, “Hello, boys...welcome. Olvia’s all ready to go…” </p><p>They walked in and Patrick said, “Great...hello, Olivia…” he said after greeting Moira. Olivia was seemingly distracted by David’s vibrant, fur sweater. They giggled. Moira remarked with a grin, "Our bébé Olivia already possesses an eye for fashion…” </p><p>Once Johnny helped David and Patrick load everything into Patrick’s car, they told them goodbye. After Moira and Johnny kissed Olivia “goodbye” and told them that they would pick her up the next morning, David and Patrick left.</p><p>Johnny saw Moira’s nervous gaze and wrapped arm around her waist. “She’ll be fine, sweetheart...Patrick does a great job…” he assured her.</p><p>Moira nodded and smiled at him. “Tonight is all about us...and getting reacquainted with our bodies…” Johnny said with a huge grin. Moira’s smile transformed into a devious gaze. “That sounds heavenly, Mr. Rose…” she purred. He pulled her into a kiss and hugged her for a while. Finally, they decided to head to dinner. </p><p>~<br/>Round two of babysitting Olivia was going well for David and Patrick. Olivia was not very fussy, which was surprising to David. </p><p>Patrick fed her a bottle and read her a book, since Moira and Johnny always read to her before bed. It seemed to always calm Olivia down. </p><p>“You’re very good at that…” David whispered as Patrick placed Olivia in her bassinet and tucked her blanket around her lower half. Patrick smiled at him. “Thanks…” he said softly. </p><p>Olivia drifted away to a peaceful sleep and David and Patrick picked a movie to watch together. “Maybe this isn’t so bad…” David thought to himself. </p><p>~<br/>Moira and Johnny were having a great night enjoying each other’s company, and they eventually decided to go back to their motel room to continue to enjoy their time alone together.</p><p>Moira began to think about Olivia again, but Johnny relaxed her and cut her off with a kiss, and she gave in.</p><p>They fell asleep in each other’s arms, satisfied and relaxed. A date night was all they needed, and this romantic evening and night was a breath of fresh air from all of the stress and lack of sleep. They needed more nights like these just to focus on each other and enjoy some peaceful alone time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope this works! Felt like they deserved this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Babysitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came, and Moira and Johnny woke up still in each other’s arms. They were so thankful to have a break from all of the chaos. “Good morning…” Johnny said softly as Moira turned around to look at him. “Good morning…” she said with a smile. He pulled her into a kiss, and they continued to savor their time together. </p><p>When they finally decided to get ready for their day, they got ready quickly and went to pick up Olivia from Patrick’s. They arrived at Patrick’s apartment and knocked on the door.</p><p>“Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Rose! Come on in!” Patrick said, letting them in and closing the door behind them. “So how was Olivia?” Johnny asked. “Great...she slept the whole night through...and she didn’t cry much at all…” Patrick said with a smile. </p><p>“Great!” Moira said, going over to see Olivia in her bassinet. She picked her up and hugged her while giving her little kisses. Johnny and Patrick loaded everything into the car, while Moira chatted with David and held Olivia. </p><p>When everything was in the car, Johnny and Patrick returned. Moira placed Olivia in her car seat and buckled her in. “Thank you so much for keeping Olivia overnight…” Johnny said. “Indeed...we appreciate your service and benevolence…we had a fabulous evening...” Moira said with a thankful smile. </p><p>“Not a problem, Mr. and Mrs. Rose...would love to do this again, sometime…” Patrick said. David gave him an irritated glance, and they giggled seeing David’s reaction.</p><p>“Well, we’ll see you guys later...we should get Olivia home…” Johnny said. “We should...thank you both, again…” Moira said with a smile.</p><p>They left and drove home. As they drove home, Moira grinned at Johnny and said, “I believe we have found a worthy babysitter for our little inchling…that way we can indulge in many more nights to ourselves...” Johnny smiled back at her and nodded, “I like the sound of that, Mrs. Rose…” </p><p>Moira held his hand resting on the shifting gear and sighed with content. They definitely knew who to call when they needed to escape for a little while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Johnny Babysits Olivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, Moira had a doctor appointment, and luckily Johnny took that day off so that he could babysit Olivia. </p><p>Moira got ready to go, and told them both “goodbye” and that she would bring them back lunch when she returned. </p><p>“Goodbye, my loves...I shall see you both in the shake of a lamb’s rump...” she said before kissing them both. “Okay...bye, sweetheart…” Johnny said, rocking Olivia in his arms. </p><p>Moira left the two of them, and everything was going great while she was gone. Olivia didn’t cry much at all, and she slept most of the time after Moira left. </p><p>When Johnny could tell that Olivia was hungry, he fed her a bottle. She was a relatively easy baby. She didn’t cry as much as David and Alexis did when they were babies, and Johnny and Moira were both extremely thankful for that. </p><p>He smiled down at her as she fell asleep in his arms, and gently placed her in her bassinet. He wrapped her in her blanket and tucked her in with a kiss on her forehead. </p><p>He felt as if he was looking directly at an angel. She was a precious gift from above. </p><p>~<br/>
Moira returned with lunch, and noticed that Olivia was asleep. “How long has she been asleep?” Moira whispered. “About thirty minutes. She’s been great…” Johnny said with a smile. “Good...” Moira smiled. </p><p>They ate together and decided to take it easy the rest of the day, since they were both taking the day off. </p><p>Moira smiled as she looked at Olivia peacefully sleeping. Johnny joined her and said with a grin, “She looks a lot like you…” Moira smiled and said, “I can see it…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. A New Year Of New Opportunities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was New Years’ Eve, and the Roses decided to have a mini get-together in their room and have dinner. David and Patrick came, and so did Alexis and Ted. </p><p>Just before the guests arrived, Moira had some more big news to tell Johnny. She knew it would not be as difficult as last time when she found out she was pregnant for the third time, but she was nervous about it. </p><p>Her old agent contacted her about doing a movie, “The Crows Have Eyes III”. She didn’t know what to do. Olivia was only about seven weeks old at the time. But she didn’t want to give up on her career and what she loved.</p><p>Moira placed Olivia in her bassinet and took a deep breath. She decided to tell Johnny the news. “Johnny...can I talk to you for a minute?” she asked softly. He nodded and looked at her. </p><p>“I have some big news...one of my old agents, Jennifer, just contacted me about doing a movie...I don’t know what to say...I know Olivia is kind of young for me to go to another country to film, but if I were to do this, this would be an excellent opportunity for me as an actress…” she said slowly.</p><p>She sat down on the bed and exhaled. Johnny sat down next to her and held her hand. “Moira, that’s great news...if this is what you want, I’m happy for you...where is the movie being filmed?” Johnny said. “Bosnia…” she said. “Wow…” he said.</p><p>“We don’t have to make any big decisions yet...I have one week to make a decision…” Moira said. “Well, whatever you decide, Moira, we’ll all be there for you...you should do this. This is what you love…” Johnny said with a sincere look. </p><p>Moira smiled and squeezed his hand lovingly. “Thank you, John…” He kissed her and pulled her into an embrace. They held each other until the guests arrived.</p><p>~<br/>
Everyone arrived and the mini party went great. They all ate, played some games, and watched the ball drop on TV. </p><p>Everyone exclaimed “Happy New Year!” It was a great time had by all. Johnny kissed Moira and held her hand, seeing that she was still nervous about making a decision about the movie. </p><p>But Moira knew that whatever she chose to do, she would have the support of her family and friends...that after all, was what mattered most.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira makes a decision about the movie!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January had already sprung into action, and Moira was about to make a big decision about the movie. </p><p>A week had gone by, and she was ready to tell her family and friends her decision. She was going to call her agent and let her know after she told them, and then tell her friends. </p><p>Moira finally made a decision, and she called her family into her room to tell them. They came in and sat down at the table. </p><p>“As you all know, I have been asked to go to Bosnia and film a movie…this decision has not been easy at all, and I really value your support…I’ve decided to go through with it…” she said, taking a deep breath. </p><p>They all got really excited, and she relaxed. She knew they would be happy for her. They all came in for a group hug.</p><p>“That’s great, sweetheart...we’re so happy and proud of you…” Johnny said sweetly. “Thank you, John…” she said. </p><p>“That’s really great, mom…” Alexis said. “Proud of you…” David imputed. “Thank you, children…” Moira smiled. </p><p>They all broke apart, and Moira said, “I should call my agent to let her know...she’ll be thrilled…” </p><p>They all smiled at her. She called her agent to let her know that she would be doing the film, and had a celebratory dinner with her family. </p><p>She couldn’t ask for a better family. She loved them more than anything, and she was so glad that she had them in her corner no matter the circumstances.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Scripts and Babysitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week went by, and Moira was busy with the baby and studying her script for the movie. She also worked from home for council and decided to take time off from the Jazzagals, given how busy she was. </p><p>Luckily, Olivia was sleeping much better throughout the night than she had been before, so Moira was getting more sleep. </p><p>Johnny brought her lunch most days, while she studied her script and babysat Olivia. Of course, Johnny, Alexis, David, and Patrick tried to help out with Olivia so that Moira could work, but since Moira was doing her work from home, she could be with Olivia the majority of the time.</p><p>She had six weeks to work on her script, and at the end of February, she would fly to Bosnia to shoot the film. She would be there for about two weeks, and then she would fly back home.</p><p>One day, Johnny arrived with their lunch, seeing that Moira was flipping through the script while feeding Olivia at the same time. She was used to being a multi-tasker, so this wasn’t too difficult for her like it would be for most. Olivia was a pretty easy baby, so that helped a lot.</p><p> He thought she looked cute as can be in her glasses as she carefully focused on the script, while cradling Olivia close at the same time.</p><p>“Hi, sweetheart…” he said with a smile. “Hi, John…” she said softly. “This script is a bit of a wreck...I’m going to offer my revisions to the director when I arrive on set…” she continued. </p><p>He nodded at her and took Olivia so she could eat. “They’ll be lucky to have you, though I wish you could be here with us at the same time…” Johnny admitted. </p><p>She smiled at him and continued to study the script while she ate lunch. He knew how important these projects were to her and how serious she was about each and every one of them, and he respected that. </p><p>But if he was being honest, he was nervous about her going away to another country to film for two weeks. However, he knew that his family and friends would be there to help while she was gone. </p><p>When she was done eating, he handed Olivia back to her and kissed them before heading back to work. She smiled at him and continued to study the script.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The Cutest Audience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks passed, and it was only three weeks until Moira would fly to Bosnia. She was making excellent progress with her script. </p><p>One day, David walked in while Moira was acting out a scene. Olivia watched her mother while she walked around the room reading her lines enthusiastically.</p><p>David gave Moira a surprised glance when she made various crow sounds. “Oh my god...hi…” David said with a smirk on his face. “Oh, hi David...I was just doing a quick run-through of one of my scenes…” Moira said with a smile. </p><p>“Yeah, I thought so…poor Olivia...” he said with eyebrows raised. Moira pretended to laugh and smiled at Olivia. “She’s my little audience…” she said. “Umm, okay...I was just coming to pick something up for dad that he apparently left…” he continued. </p><p>“Okay, dear...mummy is just going to continue her scene...love you…” Moira said, before shifting back into character. David nodded and said, “Bye, Olivia...bye, mom…”</p><p>She smiled again and told Olivia, “Okay, Livy...let’s do this one more time...caw caw!” she exclaimed. Olivia smiled at her and Moira giggled. “Okay…” she said, her focus returning to the script. Olivia really was the cutest audience ever. Moira thought she may have even inherited her smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Cold Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira contemplates her decision about going to Bosnia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira’s trip was only two weeks away, and she was both nervous and excited. One night, she just couldn't settle down to fall asleep. Johnny and Olivia were sleeping peacefully, and she was glad they were.</p><p>Her mind raced about her decision to go to Bosnia. Johnny woke up minutes later, almost as if he could sense Moira being awake and unsettled.</p><p>“Moira...are you okay?” Johnny asked her. “Yeah...I’m just nervous about the trip...maybe it's too soon to leave to go to another country and leave Olivia here…” she said quietly. </p><p>He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. “I understand...you have cold feet about it?” he asked. “Perhaps…” she sighed.</p><p>“Moira...it's great that you’ve decided to do another movie...we’re all beyond proud of you…you’ll be amazing...you always are...and as much as I want you here, I think this could be a huge opportunity…we’re all going to pitch in and care for Olivia...we can even FaceTime everyday...you can still read Olivia bedtime stories at night…” Johnny told her.</p><p>Moira nodded and smiled softly at him, pulling him into a kiss. She settled back down against his chest, and he rocked her slowly until she drifted away to sleep. He planted a gentle kiss on her head, and fell asleep as well.</p><p>He knew he would miss Moira so much while she would be gone, but he wanted this for her...he wanted her to have this amazing opportunity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Valentine’s Day Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny and Moira have a romantic getaway before she leaves for Bosnia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine’s Day came, and Johnny surprised Moira with a romantic dinner and a stay at a nice hotel in Elmdale. David and Patrick volunteered to take Olivia for the night, and Johnny and Moira thankfully accepted. </p><p>Moira finished getting ready, and Johnny had to let Moira know how beautiful she looked; she always looked lovely. David and Patrick arrived shortly after. Johnny and Moira offered to let them stay in their room while they were gone, so that they didn’t have to worry about loading and unloading all of Olivia’s items.</p><p>“Thanks again…” they told them before leaving. Patrick smiled and said, “No problem, Mr. and Mrs. Rose...have a good night…” They smiled at them and told them to have a good time as well, before heading to dinner.</p><p>The dinner was lovely, and they both were having a great time. When they were done, they decided to head to the hotel. When they arrived at their room, Johnny took Moira’s hand and led her inside. </p><p>She noticed that there was an ice bucket with two bottles of strawberry champagne and a dozen red roses next to it, and she smiled at him. They danced for a while, and decided to open some champagne and exchange gifts. </p><p>Johnny began to pour Moira another glass of wine, and she smirked at him. He caught her look and smiled, leaning in to kiss her. </p><p>“Now Mr. Rose...I do believe I got pregnant last Saint Valentine’s Day, so don’t get any ideas…” Moira said half-jokingly, in between kisses. He smiled into her kiss, and she smiled back. </p><p>This was a treat for both of them, especially since Moira would be leaving on the weekend for Bosnia. They valued the special time they got to spend together, just the two of them enjoying each other’s company.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. An Angel on Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two days until Moira would leave for her trip. She had the script (as well as her revisions) pretty much memorized, and she was actually looking forward to it. She hadn’t been given an opportunity like this in a while. She didn’t work much after David and Alexis were born, so she felt very fortunate.</p><p>Olivia was already three months old, and she was growing fast. Overall, she was a very sweet and happy baby. </p><p>Alexis came in one afternoon and saw that Olivia was sleeping peacefully in her crib. She walked over to her mother who was smiling down at her sleeping newborn daughter. </p><p>Alexis smiled and walked over beside Moira, glancing at how sweet and angelic Olivia looked just lying there. Moira smiled at Alexis before returning her gentle and loving gaze to her baby girl.</p><p>“Isn’t she beautiful?” Moira whispered. “She is so cute…” Alexis whispered back, smiling at her little sister. “I remember when you were once this small, Alexis…” Moira said softly. Alexis smiled at her and hugged her mom before going back to her room. </p><p>Moira reached for her little hand, and Olivia wrapped her fingers around Moira’s fingers. </p><p>She smiled at her, and sighed softly as she continued to look at Olivia. Even though the pregnancy wasn’t planned, Moira fell in love with her the moment she heard Olivia’s heartbeat for the first time. She was a living miracle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. A Get-together before the Big Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day before Moira would leave for Bosnia, and the family decided to have a get-together before she left the next morning. </p><p>They all pitched in and bought tons of finger foods, and David and Patrick brought some snacks from Rose Apothecary.</p><p>More people showed up than Moira expected, but she was flattered that they were all there to support her.</p><p>Moira let everyone take turns holding Olivia, and even David held her for a little while. “She’s so sweet and adorable…” Twyla said, bouncing her gently in her arms. Moira smiled and said, “Thank you…” </p><p>Olivia began to whimper and Moira figured out what the problem was. She walked over to Johnny and said, “I believe Olivia needs a diaper change, Mr. Rose…” He nodded and took Olivia from her to go change her diaper. “Oh...you’re okay, Livy...let’s go change…” Johnny cooed, kissing his baby girl’s flushed red cheeks.</p><p>When he came back out with her, she had a pacifier in her mouth and was as calm as can be. </p><p>They all had a fantastic evening, and Moira was so happy that so many people came to celebrate her and the new movie. She had no doubt that Olivia would be in great hands while she was away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Flying to Bosnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira takes off for Bosnia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning came, and Moira was about to leave for Bosnia. She couldn’t believe how fast the past six weeks had gone. It was there before she knew it, but she was so thrilled to have this exclusive experience.</p><p>When Moira was ready to go, she told her family goodbye, hugging and kissing all of them, and telling them she would see them in about two weeks.</p><p>Her limousine came to pick her up to go to the airport. She got in, and waved at them and blew kisses as they went on their way.</p><p>Moira arrived at the airport, and the limousine driver helped her with her suitcases. “Thank you…” she said sweetly. “Of course…” the driver said back.</p><p>Moira called Johnny to let him know that she was at the airport, and that she was boarding the plane soon. She promised to call when she arrived in Bosnia safely.</p><p>Minutes later, Moira boarded the plane, and relaxed as they took off for Bosnia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ll have the next chapter up soon! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Bosnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira arrives in Bosnia!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SARAJEVO, BOSNIA</p><p>Ten hours went by, and Moira finally arrived in Bosnia. As soon as she got off the plane and got her bags, she called her family to let them know that she had safely arrived in Bosnia. She agreed to FaceTime them when she got to her trailer.</p><p>She hopped out of the limousine that brought her to her trailer that she would be staying in while she was there. She couldn’t wait to begin acting out the movie. </p><p>Moira FaceTimed Johnny’s phone, and he picked up immediately. “Hi, sweetheart!” Johnny said joyfully. “Hello, my darlings!” Moira smiled, seeing Johnny, David, Alexis, and Olivia looking at her with wide smiles on their faces.</p><p>“This is my humble abode for the next two weeks…” Moira giggled, showing them the inside of the trailer. “How glamorous…” David remarked with a smirk. Moira laughed and sighed. “So how is Olivia doing?” she asked.</p><p>“She’s doing great, sweetheart…” Johnny said, holding her with one arm while holding the phone with the other. “Great…” she said with a smile. She continued, “Filming begins at 8 a.m. sharp in the morning…” </p><p>“Great! I bet you’re excited!” Johnny said. “I am!” Moira exclaimed, anxious to get back into the acting experience. </p><p>Olivia gurgled and then smiled, and they all laughed. “Aww...I love you too, bébé girl…” Moira cooed. Moira blew them all kisses and said, “Well...I should unpack, my loves…” Moira said. </p><p>“Okay...bye, honey! Love you! Good luck! I'll call you later for Olivia’s bedtime story... ” Johnny said sweetly. They waived and told her goodbye. </p><p>Moira nodded with a smile and hung up. She was very excited for her first day on set the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira completes her first day on set, and calls Johnny to talk for a little while.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira’s first day on set went considerably well. She offered her director some amendments to the script, and he accepted them. </p><p>She noticed that he wasn’t very enthused about doing this movie in particular in the first place, but Moira motivated him to make something meaningful out of it, and his attitude changed completely. </p><p>She was feeling slightly homesick at first, but once she relaxed and just started acting, she was fine. But she did miss her family, especially later in the day and at night when she was done filming...</p><p>~<br/>
Moira's first day ended at four p.m., and she decided to call Johnny, since it was already six hours ahead in time back in Schitt’s Creek. </p><p>She called him, and he picked up instantaneously. “Hi, Moira! How was your first day?” he asked excitedly. “It was very productive...but I’m exhausted…” she admitted. </p><p>“I’m glad it went well, honey...we’re all doing great here…” Johnny said. “Excellent…” Moira smiled. “I assume Olivia is inquiring about where I am…” she continued. </p><p>“Yes...she’s figuring it out…” Johnny said. “Is she asleep?” Moira asked. “Yeah...she fell asleep about twenty minutes ago. It took a little bit to settle her down, but she finally did…she’s doing just fine...” he assured her.</p><p>Moira nodded and asked, “Can you sleep?” “Not really, to be honest…” Johnny admitted. He could never lie to her. “I’m sorry, John...this probably wasn’t a good idea to leave you guys and go to another country…” Moira said. </p><p>“Baby, you made a great decision. This is a great opportunity for you...Olivia’s in great hands, and I’m having a ton of help...I just miss you, that’s all…” Johnny told her. Moira’s eyes teared up, but she remained in control after taking a deep breath.</p><p>“I miss you too, Johnny...but I’ll be home before you know it...give Olivia a kiss for me…” Moira said sweetly. After talking for a bit longer, Moira said, “Well, I know it’s late there, so I’ll talk to you tomorrow…” she said.</p><p>Johnny said, “Okay, sweetheart...I love you...have a good rest of your day…” he said before blowing a kiss into the phone. She smiled and said, “I love you too, Johnny…”, blowing him a kiss as well. She hung up and decided to rest until dinner.</p><p>She knew how disoriented Johnny could be while she was not there, but she knew that he would be fine. They had been apart before for almost ten days, so they could certainly tackle two weeks. He loved her so much, and she loved him. They would be lost without each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Stevie Babysits Olivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days passed, and it was Moira’s third day on set. Things were going great for her. Back at the motel, Johnny was doing well with taking care of Olivia. David and Alexis, Patrick, and even Stevie were helping him out with her. </p><p>That morning, Johnny had Olivia with him in the office at the motel. Stevie came in and smiled as she saw that Johnny had Olivia. </p><p>“Hey, Stevie...I hope you don’t mind...I had to bring Olivia with me for part of the day until Alexis babysit her…” Johnny said. “Okay...that’s fine…” Stevie said.</p><p>“She’s not fussy this morning, so that's a relief...” Johnny smiled. He gave Olivia a kiss and placed her in her car seat. Stevie smiled and nodded. </p><p>~<br/>A couple of hours passed, and everything was going great at the motel. Luckily, it was in the morning, so they didn’t have many customers. Olivia was doing really good, but she began to whimper softly. Johnny picked her up and realized that she was hungry. </p><p>“Okay, Livy...I know...let’s get you some food…” he said, getting her baby formula ready in a bottle. She calmed down as he fed her the bottle, and Stevie couldn’t help but smile at how cute and sweet Olivia looked. “There we go…” Johnny soothed with a grin.</p><p>When he was done feeding her, he held her upright for a little while as her food settled. He then placed her back into her car seat, and gave her a pacifier. </p><p>Roland came back from running some errands a few minutes later. “Johnny, we have kind of a situation in room five...you may want to come look…” Roland said. Johnny gave him a questioning look, and nodded. “Okay, Roland…” he exhaled. </p><p>“Stevie...could you watch Olivia while I go to room five with Roland for a little bit?” Johnny asked. Stevie gave him an uncomfortable look, but said, “Umm, sure…” </p><p>“She’ll be good, Stevie…thank you...we’ll be right back…” Johnny said. She nodded as they left her with Olivia. She smiled at Olivia, and she behaved the whole time they were gone. </p><p>She did spit up a little, and Stevie wiped her face with a towel. “All better…” she said with a smile. Maybe babysitting Olivia wasn’t as bad as she feared it would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. The Longest Time Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days continued to go by, and things were going fairly good for Johnny and Olivia. The family and some friends took turns babysitting while Johnny was at work, so that was extremely helpful.</p><p>But Johnny really missed Moira. At work, he tried to keep himself as busy as possible, and at times, he completed many of Roland's duties in order to take his mind off missing her. But it was hard for him not to think of her...</p><p>It had been eight days since they had seen each other in person, and the longest time ever spent away from each other. </p><p>Stevie assured Johnny that it was perfectly normal to miss people you love more than anything. He listened to her words, and willingly gave Roland his jobs back.</p><p>Moira missed him, too...but it seemed to be easier for her, since she was so busy in Bosnia. But she had no one familiar there...at night, she really missed the feeling of Johnny sleeping beside her. She missed her family, but she stayed strong. Moira Rose always knew how to stay strong, even when times were tougher than ever. She was a tough one.</p><p>After more than thirty five years, Johnny and Moira’s love had only become stronger, and they knew they had to hang in there for the remainder of the trip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. “Baby, I’m Yours”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira comforts an upset Olivia over FaceTime.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before they knew it, Moira’s ninth day on set was in progress. She only had one more day, and then she would fly home. </p><p>Johnny and Olivia were doing great overall. Yes, some nights were longer than others, but all in all, things were going well.</p><p>But one night was considerably the hardest. Olivia didn’t want to sleep, and she was very fussy throughout the night. </p><p>David was staying over at Patrick’s, and Alexis was at Ted’s for the evening, so Johnny was all alone with a very unhappy Olivia.</p><p>It was three o’clock in the morning, and she was crying nonstop. She didn’t want her bottle or her pacifier, so Johnny walked around the room with her and bounced her in his arms, while talking to her soothingly. “Baby, you’re okay...I know...I miss mommy, too…” he said nearly in tears.</p><p>Johnny tried to think of something, and finally decided to call Moira. It was only nine o’clock where she was, so he picked up his phone to call her.</p><p>Moira picked up immediately and said, “John? Is everything okay? What’s wrong?” “Oh, Moira...I can’t get Olivia to sleep...she’s been crying on and off…she wants her mama...” Johnny said. </p><p>“Oh, honey...I’m sorry...here...I have an idea...FaceTime me…” she said. They didn’t know if this would work, but it was worth a try. </p><p>Moira came up on FaceTime and smiled at them. “Hi, baby…I know...I miss you, too...but I’ll be home a couple days…mummy loves you so much...” Moira tried, attempting to keep herself from tearing up.</p><p>Olivia calmed down slightly, hearing her mother’s gentle voice. “I’ll sing for a little bit…” Moira whispered. Johnny smiled at her and then Olivia as she began to sing “Baby, I’m Yours…” softly.</p><p>It worked, and by the end of the song, Olivia was fast asleep in Johnny arms. Johnny looked at Moira impressingly. “Wow...great job, sweetheart...thank you...” Johnny said quietly. </p><p>Moira nodded and smiled at him, and he placed Olivia in her bassinet by his bedside. Moira smiled as she looked at her baby now sleeping so peacefully.</p><p>“Thank you, honey…” Johnny said. “No problem, dear...now, try to get some rest...I’ll talk to you tomorrow…” Moira said before blowing him a kiss. </p><p>“I love you…” she said with a smile. “I love you, too…” he said softly. She hung up, and he finally got some sleep because Olivia slept the rest of the night.</p><p>Two more nights...then Moira would come home to them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t worry...these chapters will become happier, again! Just thought this should be included. Xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Last Day on Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira completes her final day on set, and has a celebratory dinner with the cast and crew!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Moira’s final day on set, and she was thrilled to be almost done with shooting. She did have a great experience, and she was very thankful for the opportunity. However, she missed her family, and she couldn’t wait to come home to them. </p><p>The director thanked Moira personally for all of her hard work and dedication, and most of all, her motivation to make something meaningful and recognize a project’s full potential. She thanked everyone as well, and they all had a celebratory dinner.</p><p>~<br/>Before the dinner, Moira called Johnny to tell him the good news that they had completed shooting.</p><p>“Hey, sweetheart! What’s the good word?” Johnny asked happily. “Hi, John! Oh, it went great! We’ve reached the end of shooting, and are having celebratory “hrana”, that means food...this evening…” she said joyfully. </p><p>“That’s great! Congratulations! I’m beyond proud of you…” he said with a smile. “Thanks! Can’t wait to see you guys tomorrow night!” she said happily. “We can’t either, honey…” Johnny nodded. </p><p>“Well, I love you all...kiss Olivia, David and Alexis for me…” she said. “Okay, honey...love you…” he said sweetly. She blew him a kiss, and he smiled as she hung up the phone. </p><p>Moira decided to take a nap, and then got ready for the dinner. </p><p>~<br/>The dinner went great, and Moira had fun socializing and learning about different Bosnian customs and trying new foods. She loved to learn and try new things.</p><p>She told them about her family, including her little miracle baby who has changed their lives. They cooed at the adorable pictures on her phone that she passed around.</p><p>The dinner was a success and they all decided to go home. Moira went back to her trailer and began to pack for her flight in the early morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Going Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira goes home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning came early for Moira in Bosnia. It was just before four-thirty a.m. when she woke up. She got ready quickly and grabbed her bags for the airport.</p><p>When she arrived at the airport, she called Johnny and told him that she was about to board the plane and that she loved and couldn’t wait to see them. </p><p>She finally boarded the plane, and her flight took off at five a.m. sharp for Elmdale. Moira kicked back and relaxed, taking advantage of the free champagne and lie-flat seats. She laid back and smiled to herself, being reminded of the old days and being surrounded by luxury. </p><p>But she then thought, maybe these last two years haven’t been too bad...she didn’t feel as close to her family and even friends before coming to Schitt’s Creek...for that, she was forever thankful, even if she would never admit it out loud. </p><p>She learned that money cannot buy happiness. Happiness was when she got married to the love of her life. Happiness was when her children were born. Happiness was when she didn’t have to put on a front for others. Happiness was giving love and being loved unconditionally. </p><p>Ten hours to go…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Home at Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira arrives back home and visits with her family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten hours passed, and Moira finally arrived safely at the airport in Elmdale. She called Johnny to let him know that she had arrived at the airport and would be home shortly.</p><p>She got her bags and hopped into her limousine to go home. She glanced at her phone and smiled as she looked through her photos from Bosnia. It was a great time, and she couldn’t wait to tell her family and friends all about it.</p><p>~<br/>Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the motel. The driver helped Moira get her bags and she thanked him one last time. </p><p>She knocked softly, not wanting to be noisy and possibly wake up Olivia if she was sleeping. It was about nine forty-five at night.</p><p>Johnny opened the door to her and smiled widely. “Hi, sweetheart!” he said excitedly. Moira grinned at him and pulled him into a huge kiss. When she broke away, he pulled her into a big hug and held her for a little while. </p><p>“Oh, we missed you so much, sweetheart…I’m so glad you’re home...” Johnny said. “I missed you all very much as well…” Moira smiled.</p><p>“Is Olivia sleeping?” she asked with a whisper. “She’s in bed resting...it’s like she knew you were coming home…” he smiled.</p><p>She walked over to her bassinet and smiled as Olivia looked up at her with a big smile and murmured softly. Moira giggled softly and picked her up. “Hi, baby! I know…I’m so happy to see you, too!” she cooed. </p><p>Olivia leaned into her mother’s embrace and the biggest smile was on Moira’s face. She really did miss her mama. Moira stroked her cheek softly and held her a little while longer as she sat down for a little while.</p><p>David and Alexis came in and smiled at her. “Hey, mom!” Alexis said, running over to hug her. David hugged her as well. “Oh...I missed you all so much…” Moira said sweetly. </p><p>She told them all about her trip for a while, and then they all decided to go to bed after  having an eventful day.</p><p>“Goodnight, children…” Moira said softly, telling the kids in the other room ‘goodnight’. They told her the same, and she went back into her room with Johnny and Olivia. She brushed her teeth and put her pajamas on. </p><p>Moira kissed Olivia softly as she had fallen asleep. She smiled at her and decided to go to sleep. Johnny smiled at her and climbed in bed next to her, pulling her close. They both missed this so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. The Next Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira decided to take a couple days off after getting back from her trip. She was exhausted, and she wanted to spend time with Olivia since they were separated for a while. </p><p>The next morning, Moira woke up and rolled over to see Olivia still sleeping peacefully. It was just before nine a.m., and Johnny had to go to work. </p><p>“Good morning, sweetheart…” he said sweetly. “Good morning…” she smiled and yawned. “Sleep well?” he asked. “I did...I was just tired I guess…” she said. </p><p>“Well, that’s completely understandable, honey...you’ve worked hard in another country for two weeks straight…” he said. She nodded and smiled again. </p><p>He gave her a cup of tea and kissed her before he left. </p><p>Moira read the newspaper until Olivia woke up. She whimpered softly, and Moira picked her up, rocking her gently in her arms. “You’re okay, Livy…” she whispered. Olivia began to pull at Moira's shirt and she figured out what she wanted. </p><p>“Are you hungry, bébé? Okay…” Moira said, positioning Olivia so that she could feed her. Olivia’s murmurs calmed as Moira fed her. “There we go…” Moira cooed softly as she stroked Olivia’s cheek. </p><p>When she was done, Moira held Olivia upright while her food settled, and continued to read the paper. </p><p>After she placed her in her bassinet, Moira walked over to the restroom, and noticed some letters poking through Johnny’s nightstand drawer. </p><p>She rushed over to see what they were, and realized that they were letters. She didn’t realize that they were from her a long time ago, so she became insecure about what they were doing in Johnny’s drawer.</p><p>She read as many as she could in disbelief. She decided to ask Johnny about them when he got home for lunch. </p><p>She thought to herself frustratingly, “Who is this woman?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooh...cliffhanger!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Love Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira confronts Johnny about the letters she found in his nightstand drawer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira took a break from the letters and glanced at Olivia playing with a toy in her bassinet. She smiled at how cute and sweet she looked.</p><p>Johnny would be back any minute, so she prepared herself to talk to him about the letters. She hid them temporarily until the time was right to reveal them.</p><p>He finally came back, and she took a deep breath. He smiled at her as he said, “Hi, sweetheart. Brought some lunch….” She smiled at him and said, “Hello, Jonathan…”</p><p>She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs, resting her hands against the sheets. He caught her gaze, and sat down next to her.</p><p>“Sweetheart, is something wrong?” he asked with concern. “Oh...well, I came across this stack of love letters poking out of your bedside drawer this morning...I do not recognize the writing…it seems as though someone has been longing for their epistle writing and inamorata…” she said. </p><p>He saw the hurt and frustration in her face and tone and said, “Moira...you wrote them...you don’t remember?” “I most certainly do not…” she said.</p><p>“Remember that week when you were filming Sunrise Bay...you were in a body cast and they wouldn’t let you take it off...you were writing with your left hand…” he said.</p><p>“...see...it’s all there, Moira...you’re telling me none of this rings a bell?” he continued.</p><p>She continued to doubt him, but finally said, “Okay, John...I believe you...but why are you reading them now?” </p><p>He squeezed her hand and said honestly, “I was missing you...so I took out the letters because reading them made me feel like you were still here with me…you know that you’re the one and only love of my life, Moira…” </p><p>She smiled at him and said sincerely, “Oh, you’re too sweet…you’re the only one I have ever truly loved, Johnny...” She kissed him and he hugged her for a little while. </p><p>“Did you tell anyone about them?” he asked. “Maybe a few people…” she admitted. They both giggled and kissed each other again. </p><p>They finally decided to eat lunch, and spent some time together with Olivia. </p><p>Moira was beyond relieved when she learned that she wrote the love letters because she truly did love him more than anything, and she knew he felt the same way about her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Premiere?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One morning, Alexis brought in a box that was delivered to the door. Moira spring out of her seat as soon as she brought it in, and smiled as she realized what it was.</p><p>They asked her what it was, and she showed them that it was a dress. She said that it was for the Crows Have Eyes III premiere. </p><p>They became excited and she smiled happily. “Yes, I’ve been told that it will happen sometime this year…” she said. </p><p>Moira motioned for Alexis to get rid of the box, and Alexis complied with a small scoff. She went back into her room, and left Johnny, Moira, and Olivia alone with the new dress. </p><p>“That’s exciting about the premiere, sweetheart…I’m happy for you...” Johnny said sweetly.</p><p>Moira smiled at him and thanked him, before returning her gaze to the folded dress. She couldn’t wait to try it on and show it to them. </p><p>“It’s been far too long…” she said simply, as her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the memories. </p><p>But most importantly, she could not wait for the premiere. It had been years since she had been to a premiere, and a very long time since she had been to one for one of her movies. </p><p>She couldn’t wait to dazzle on the red carpet once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. The Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira shows her family the dress she got for the premiere.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira finally decided to show the family her dress. They all couldn’t wait to see it on her. </p><p>She handed Olivia to Johnny and told her family to sit in the other room while she put her dress on.</p><p>She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She felt so glamorous, and she couldn’t wait to wear it on the red carpet sometime soon. </p><p>Moira came into the other room and showed them her dress. David and Alexis’ mouths parted, and Johnny’s breath caught in his throat as they looked at her. Even Olivia's eyes were fixed on her mother and her dress.</p><p>She looked so beautiful. She was enchanting. The dress could be described as a pink gown, with sequined layering, tiny flowers, small feathers, and see through at the shoulders. It was snug around the waist and hips, and loose around the calves and ankles. </p><p>It was different from her other outfits. She usually only wore black and white. But Moira Rose could pull anything off, and she was proving it.</p><p>“Oh my god…” Alexis said. David and Johnny just continued to smile at her in absolute awe. </p><p>Johnny stood slowly and said, “Moira...it’s gorgeous…” She grinned at him as she posed.</p><p>As soon as Johnny saw her in the dress, he understood why she had to have it...even if he had to take out a mortgage to pay for it, he was willing to. She looked amazing.</p><p>Alexis took some photos of her and smiled at her lovingly.</p><p>“And those are the shoes we're going with?” David asked. “What do you think? No...shoes later…as well as jewels…” Moira grinned. </p><p>Alexis and David exerted voices of delight and Johnny said, “What?” </p><p>They all giggled and continued to take in the dress. She looked so radiant, and she couldn’t wait to put it to good use. She couldn’t wait to shine on the carpet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Four Months</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring had finally arrived. Olivia was already four months old, and she was the sweetest and happiest little girl. She finally began to laugh and even hold her head up, and roll over. </p><p>Johnny and Moira took her for a walk one day in her stroller, and she laughed out of nowhere. They both stopped and looked at her with wide smiles.</p><p>“Aww...my bébé girl has learned how to guffaw!” Moira said cheerfully. Johnny giggled and said, “Yes…” </p><p>Olivia laughed again when Moira cooed at her and picked her up.</p><p>Johnny laid out a blanket and got some toys out from a bag so that they could put her down to play. </p><p>Moira gently placed her down on the blanket, and sat down beside her. Johnny joined her with a grin.</p><p>Olivia rolled over and laughed again, and they both laughed and smiled at her. Moira handed her a toy, and she took it, smiling at her mama before putting the toy in her mouth.</p><p>She really was the happiest baby girl. They couldn’t ask for better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! Hope you like it! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. A Friend for Olivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One afternoon, Johnny was at home for lunch with Moira and Olivia. He decided to bring up his idea that he had been envisioning for quite some time.</p><p>He began, “Moira...what do you think about giving Olivia a friend?” She gave him a look of surprise and annoyance. “No, John...I’m not doing this again...I wanted to stop after one…” she said with a shake of her head.</p><p>He giggled at her and said, “You don’t have to...and you didn’t let me finish, Moira...what if we got a pet? How about a puppy? Olivia would love that…”</p><p>Moira thought for a moment and said, “I don’t know, John...and if we did decide to embark upon the journey of raising both a puppy and an infant, do we even have that budgetary ability?”</p><p>He nodded and said, “The whole family can pitch in...I think it would be fun...that way Livy can have a little friend to play with…” </p><p>She smiled and looked at Olivia who was playing with her toys. Johnny went over to pick her up, and said, “What do you think about a puppy, Livy?” She giggled as he made a face, and he laughed. </p><p>“See, mommy...we think it’s a good idea…” Johnny said with a grin. Moira smiled and nodded. “Okay, then...when can we find one?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thought a puppy could be a fun idea! If anyone has any pet name recommendations, let me know in the comments below! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Pet Adoption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira and Johnny go to pick out a puppy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Moira and Johnny went to the veterinary clinic to visit after and talk with Ted about potentially adopting a puppy. He would be having puppy showings there, and so he recommended that they come during a showing.</p><p>When they arrived, Ted greeted them and showed them a new litter of golden retriever puppies. They were as cute as can be. Moira cooed and asked Ted if she could pet one or two. He said that they could, and he handed each of them one to hold.</p><p>Moira smiled as the puppy yawned as she stroked its fur lightly. “How old are they?” Johnny asked. “They’re about ten days old...they can be taken home as early as six weeks…” he said with a smile.</p><p>Moira grinned at Johnny and said, “Well, John...which one should we pick?” “It's up to you, sweetheart...they’re all adorable…” he said sweetly. </p><p>Moira and Johnny finally decided on one, after holding them all. “This one...he’s beautiful…” Moira said with a wide smile, holding the fur baby close to her face. She was in love already, much to Johnny’s surprise.</p><p>“Perfect…” Johnny smiled. Ted smiled and nodded, “Awesome...I’ll get the paperwork ready!” They nodded and went to sign the adoption forms. </p><p>They couldn’t wait to bring their new baby boy home, and they knew Olivia would love him, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Olivia Meets the Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baby Olivia meets the puppy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks later, Moira and Johnny decided to take Olivia to meet the puppy at the vet clinic. She was five months old. David and Alexis had already met him, and they felt ready to introduce Olivia to him.</p><p>They arrived at the visit, and Moira took Olivia out of her car seat and held her close. Johnny led them to the door, and held it open for them. Moira smiled as Ted came out to greet them and lead them to the back to see the puppies. </p><p>Ted brought the puppy they selected when they signed the adoption forms, and handed him to Johnny with a smile, since Moira's arms were occupied. </p><p>Johnny showed Olivia the puppy and said, “This is going to be your new friend, Livy...say hi…” </p><p>Olivia giggled and reached to pet the puppy, and he licked her hand sweetly. She continued to smile and laugh as she reached out to pet him.</p><p>Moira and Johnny smiled and giggled, seeing how excited both Olivia and the puppy were. Ted grinned at how sweet the two babies looked together, bonding immediately. </p><p>Moira and Johnny couldn’t wait until the following week when they would be able to bring him home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Had fun writing this! Hope you enjoyed it! 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Preparing for the Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only a few days until Johnny and Moira would bring the puppy home, and they were almost done with the preparations. </p><p>The whole family pitched in, and even Ted assisted them with the process. They all were very excited for the almost-new edition to their family. </p><p>David and Johnny came back to the motel that day, carrying bags of dog food, a kennel, and a playpen. Moira smiled and said, “Well, hello…look at my two strapping boys aiding the preparation for our newest edition to the family!” </p><p>They smiled and set the stuff in a corner of the room. Livy was playing with her toys on her blanket in her playpen, but became distracted when she saw her daddy and brother bringing in all of the puppy equipment. She began to whimper, wanting to be a part of it all. </p><p>Moira cooed and picked her up, walking her over to the corner of equipment slowly. “See, Livy...look at all of this for your new friend...he’ll be here, soon…” she said with a smile before kissing her cheek. </p><p>Olivia scanned the room curiously, wanting to check everything out. She was a very curious baby. </p><p>Once everything was ready for the puppy, Johnny nodded with content. “Well, we’re all set for the new puppy! Can’t wait to bring him home…” he said with a smile. </p><p>They all nodded in agreement, and Olivia smiled. A few more days…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost time to bring the puppy home! 🐶 ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Puppy Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family decides on a name for the puppy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The family had been trying to decide on a name for a while, and they finally picked one. They were going to call him “Rocky”. </p><p>Moira suggested the name, partly because one of her past directors, Rocky Nickles, gave her one of the biggest opportunities of her life that she had always dreamed of—to act in the amazing play, “Cabaret”. </p><p>She had been working at a gas station deli in the nineteen-seventies when the director came to offer her the role. She accepted the offer in a heartbeat.</p><p>She thought it would be a lovely tribute to him, since he helped her to kick start her acting and singing career.</p><p>They all agreed upon the name, and Moira was very happy they did. Also, they all agreed that “Rocky” was a good name for a dog. </p><p>“What do you think about it, Livy?” Moira asked, cradling the baby in her arms. Olivia smiled at her and she giggled. </p><p>“Well, then...we have a name…” she said happily. They all nodded and smiled at each other. They couldn’t wait until the next day when they would finally bring Rocky home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope the name works! I thought the background behind the name choosing made it even sweeter. Almost there! Next chapter will be fun! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Taking Rocky Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day finally arrived to take Rocky home. The family was very excited. It was their first ever pet as family, so they were looking forward to having this new, adorable edition in their lives.</p><p>Moira was slightly nervous about raising a puppy and a baby at the same time, but Johnny, David, and Alexis all assured her that it would work out fine. They were all going to pitch in and help. </p><p>The five of them hopped into the car, and Johnny drove to the veterinary clinic. </p><p>~<br/>They finally arrived, and got out of the car. They walked into the clinic, and Ted came out with a smile. “Hello, Roses…” he said sweetly. They all greeted him, and Alexis gave him a quick kiss.</p><p>He led them into a smaller room, and told them that he would bring the puppy out. He returned with the small, sweetest little blonde fur bundle. </p><p>“Hello, Rocky!” Alexis said sweetly, reaching out to pet him. She wasn’t too fond of animals at first, but Ted helped her to warm up to them a little while she was working at the clinic. </p><p>“Love the name!” Ted said happily. Moira smiled at Johnny and then at Olivia, whose focus switched to the puppy in Ted’s arms. </p><p>“You all can play with him here for a little while if you want…” Ted said. They nodded, and Johnny took Rocky into his arms with a grin. </p><p>Ted gave them some time alone with the puppy so that they could bond a little bit more. Alexis grabbed one of the dog toys from the toy box in the corner, and offered it to Rocky. </p><p>Johnny put him down so that he could play, and Rocky took the toy from Alexis. Livy whined a little, wanting to be near the puppy. Moira lowered herself so that she was on her knees, while still holding Olivia close.</p><p>“Here we go, Livy...say hi to Rocky…” Moira cooed. Livy reached out and pet him, and he licked her hand. She giggled as he continued to lick her. She looked at her mother and then back at Rocky with the biggest smile on her face. </p><p>They all laughed and smiled, seeing how sweet they looked together. </p><p>They all finally decided to bring Rocky home, and loaded everything into the car. They thanked Ted again, and drove home with their newest edition to the Rose family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s puppy/baby time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. A Very Rosy Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first night Rocky was with the Roses was slightly challenging, which made sense, given that Rocky was suffering from separation anxiety from leaving his former home. </p><p>When Rocky would cry, so would Livy…the feelings were mutual.</p><p>Eventually, Johnny and Moira decided to take both of them into bed with them, and sure enough, it worked. They were quiet the rest of the night. </p><p>~<br/>The next morning came, and Johnny and Moira awoke to Olivia and Rocky snuggled close together. Olivia was still peacefully asleep in her bed bassinet between Moira and Johnny, and Rocky was snuggled closely in between Johnny’s arm while resting his head on the cushion Olivia was resting on.</p><p>They grinned at them and then at each other sweetly. Rocky moved to lick Johnny's face with a wagging tail. He laughed softly as he pet Rocky softly. </p><p>Moira giggled silently and stroked Olivia’s hair softly. Livy’s eyes finally fluttered open, and she smiled at them. </p><p>“Good morning, bébé…” Moira said softly. Rocky licked Olivia’s face next, and Moira made very sure that he wouldn’t smother her baby girl with kisses. He loved to give lots of kisses. </p><p>Johnny giggled as Livy let Rocky kiss her. He was very gentle for a puppy. But golden retrievers were good family dogs, especially for babies and children, so that was an advantage after all. </p><p>They decided to have breakfast in their room that morning, as David and Alexis brought some food for them all. It was a great morning for all of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Six Months</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks passed, and Olivia turned six months old. She was almost able to crawl. She loved to watch Rocky running around the room. </p><p>She tried to scoot around most of the time on her bottom, and it was cute and funny to watch. She just wanted to crawl so bad. </p><p>It was a lovely spring day in May, and the family decided to have a picnic outside later. </p><p>Meanwhile, Moira and Johnny also tried to introduce solids to Olivia. She tried about five different kinds, and spit out all of them but one. </p><p>They giggled at the different faces she made when trying each of them. “Open wide for mama…” Moira cooed, and Olivia finally got the gist of eating the food. </p><p>But she preferred to use her hands. Moira made a displeased face at Johnny, and he giggled. “She’s a baby, sweetheart...babies love to use their hands…” he said. </p><p>Moira averted her gaze and giggled. Olivia laughed and continued to play with her food. “Oh dear, Olivia…” Moira said as her daughter continued to laugh. </p><p>Johnny giggled and smiled at them. “Amusing, isn’t it, Johnny?” she asked him with a smirk. </p><p>He smiled at her, and then back at his adorable, smiling daughter. She was the cutest little girl.</p><p>She had inherited Moira’s diamond blue eyes, and dark brown hair, just a shade lighter than Johnny’s shade of black locks. </p><p>He just hoped she wouldn’t inherit his afro like he had when he was younger. He smiled to himself at the thought. </p><p>She was growing up too fast...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can’t wait to write the picnic! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. The Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening came, and the Roses got ready for the picnic. David and Alexis decided to invite Patrick and Ted along as well.</p><p>As soon as Moira got Olivia and herself ready, she picked her up, and walked into David and Alexis’ room to tell them it was time for the picnic. </p><p>Finally, everyone else arrived for the picnic, and Moira got Olivia’s play mat and some toys out, so that she could play. She gently placed her down on the mat, and said, “Okay, Livy...you can play while mommy engages in a brief chinwag...” </p><p>They all smiled at how sweet and happy Olivia looked as she played with her toys and with Rocky. He licked her face periodically, but she didn’t mind at all; she adored him and he adored her.</p><p>Livy looked around and saw that Rocky walked over to Johnny and then to the rest of the family. Ted pet him and said with a smile, “Oh, yes...remember me?” </p><p>Instead of becoming frustrated, Olivia rolled onto her belly and lifted herself with her arms. She began to crawl slowly toward them and Moira returned her gaze to her. Her mouth parted as she saw her baby girl crawling toward her. </p><p>“Oh my goodness! Keep going, bébé!” Moira said with a huge smile on her face. They all smiled and watched as she crawled as fast as she could. </p><p>She finally made her way over to her mother, and smiled up at her with wide blue doe eyes. Moira grinned and picked her up. “Mommy is so proud of you!” she cooed before kissing Livy's cheek.</p><p>Johnny came over with a smile on his face and said, “That was amazing...good job, Livy…” He patted her back softly and smiled at Moira. This was Olivia’s first time crawling! </p><p>Olivia gurgled and laughed, and they all giggled with wide smiles. “We’ve been working on crawling for some time…now she can do it...” Moira said proudly. </p><p>Livy wanted to chase  Rocky around, so Moira let her down so that she could follow him. She was really getting the hang of crawling. It was the cutest thing to watch…</p><p>Eventually, an exhausted Livy fell asleep on her blanket, and Moira smiled sweetly at her. She picked her up and gently placed her in her stroller, tucking her blanket around her. </p><p>Rocky decided to nap, too. He walked over to Olivia’s stroller and plopped down next to her. They smiled at the two babies sleeping peacefully.</p><p>It was a great day for all of them, especially since Olivia learned how to crawl. They were all so proud of her, especially Moira. She couldn’t wait to see her walking and running around one day soon…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Livy's crawling now! 😊❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Cabaret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The month of May was progressing, and Jocelyn had run into Moira at the café. She was with Olivia who was playing with a toy in her car seat. </p><p>Jocelyn came over to her and said with a smile, “Hey, Moira! So glad I’ve run into you…” Moira glanced up at her from her book and said, “Hello, Jocelyn…what can I do for you?” </p><p>She sat down across from them and continued, “Well, I have a favor to ask…you  know the play “Cabaret”...” Moira’s face lit up at the name, remembering that this was the play that gave her the opportunity of a lifetime. </p><p>“Do I know “Cabaret”? Well...the year was nineteen seventy-nine...I was but seventeen years old…” Moira began, wrapping Jocelyn up in one of her stories again. Jocelyn let her finish, and smiled at her. </p><p>“Great! So I wanted to ask, since you have more experience in this area, would you would want to help me arrange a musical for the end of the summer? You’re a professional, so I thought this might interest you...but if you’re too busy, I totally get it…” Jocelyn said.</p><p>Moira shook her head with a smile and said, “Very well, Jocelyn...I would be honored to assist you in entertaining this new little project…” </p><p>“That’s great, Moira...thank you so much! I’ll text you with more details…” Jocelyn said with a smile. </p><p>“Excellent…” Moira smiled. “Goodbye, Moira...goodbye, Olivia…” Jocelyn said sweetly. </p><p>Moira waived at her, and returned to her book. “And so it begins again…” Moira thought, looking at Olivia peacefully sleeping. </p><p>“This could be fun...I do love a good show…” Moira thought with a grin on her face.</p><p>She couldn’t wait to see this play out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Of course we have to include “Cabaret”! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. A Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer was in the air, and it was a rainy Saturday in June. Olivia had really gotten the hang of crawling, and Moira enjoyed watching her crawling around and exploring things. The only downside was that they had to baby and puppy-proof the rooms.</p><p>But that day, Livy began to whine, and Moira rushed over to her to see what was wrong. Her cheeks were flushed and her face was extremely red. </p><p>Moira felt Livy’s forehead and thought about what she should do. She took her temperature, and noticed that she had a fever. </p><p>Moira knew that it was not the time to panic, and she remembered that she was in control of the situation.</p><p>“Oh dear, Livy...let’s get you some help...you’ll be okay…” Moira said after taking a deep breath, trying to calm her down. She calmed down a little as Moira hugged her and stroked her face softly. </p><p>Moira then picked up the phone to call Johnny. He said that she should call the doctor, so she did right away.</p><p>~<br/>
Moira drove Livy to the doctor’s office, and carried her inside. She rocked her softly as she waited for the doctor to come in. She hated seeing her baby girl not feeling well.</p><p>The doctor came in and greeted them. Moira explained what was going on, and the doctor nodded while listening carefully.</p><p>Eventually, the doctor diagnosed Olivia with a common cold, and Moira was relieved that it wasn’t something worse. She would recover within a week.</p><p>Moira thanked the doctor, and she said, “No problem, Mrs. Rose...and feel better soon, Olivia!” </p><p>Moira smiled at her as the doctor left the room. “Okay, Livy...let’s go home…” she said softly, as she carried Olivia back to the car. She called Johnny and told him the news, and he said he would pick up some cold medication on the way home. </p><p>Moira was finally able to put Livy down for a nap, and she placed her in her crib, softly kissing her head.</p><p>~<br/>
That night, Moira got Olivia and herself ready for bed. David and Alexis agreed to watch Rocky for the night.


Johnny rocked a whiny Olivia, and he figured out what she wanted. </p><p>Moira opened her arms and Johnny handed Olivia to her. She undid the top few buttons of her blouse and pulled Livy closer. She latched on and relaxed, soft murmurs exiting her tiny lips.</p><p>Johnny joined them and Moira leaned her head on his shoulder as Livy continued to nurse peacefully. </p><p>Moira sang to her softly after she was done feeding, and she fell asleep. She placed her in her bassinet and kissed her head softly. </p><p>Feeling content with seeing her daughter relaxed, Moira pulled out her notebook and materials for “Cabaret” to look over some things. Johnny pulled out a book and read until she finished.</p><p>He pulled her close and settled down next to her after checking to make sure all was well with Olivia. Sure enough, she was sound asleep with a full belly no longer hungry.</p><p>Livy just needed some rest, and she would be better before they knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. The Hospies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira babysits Olivia and Rocky while Johnny is at the Hospies, and David, Patrick, and Alexis are working.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks passed, and Olivia was seven months old. She recovered from her cold easily, so that was a relief. She loved to crawl from her room to David and Alexis’ room while Rocky would follow her or vice versa, and it was the funniest and cutest thing. </p><p>Summer was in the air, and Cabaret was just over one month away. Moira and Jocelyn were very busy, but they managed to make it work with their summer schedules. </p><p>Rosebud Motel had recently been nominated for a Hospy award, so Johnny and Stevie would be leaving the next morning for the ceremony in Elmdale. Moira was happy and excited for them, but also nervous about watching Olivia and Rocky for most of the day. </p><p>Of course, David, Patrick, and Alexis would help her as much as they could, but Moira had to babysit most of the day. </p><p>~<br/>
The next morning arrived, and Johnny told his family ‘goodbye’ before he left. After telling David and Alexis that he loved them and would see them soon, Johnny returned to his room to talk to Moira.</p><p>“I love you, Moira...I’ll be back tonight…” he said before kissing her and hugging her briefly. “I love you, too...you look so handsome and very dapper, Mr. Rose…” Moira smiled as she adjusted his tie. </p><p>He smiled as he felt a small tug on his pant leg. Livy wanted to tell him ‘goodbye’ as well. He picked her up and kissed her cheek sweetly. “Bye, Livy...daddy will see you later…I love you, baby…” he said. She smiled at him and then squirmed, wanting to chase Rocky around again. </p><p>He smiled and placed her on the ground gently. He pet Rocky quickly before leaving. Moira smiled and waved at him as he left. </p><p>~<br/>
The day was going alright, and Moira was doing well considering she was alone with her baby girl and her little fur baby.</p><p>But putting Livy down for her nap that day was the hardest. She spent fifteen minutes chasing Olivia and Rocky around the room. It was absolutely exasperating. </p><p>Moira grabbed Olivia and carried her to the rocking chair to feed her. Livy tried to pull at Moira’s wig, and she giggled while doing so. “Olivia Rose...it’s time to calm down…” Moira said exhaustedly. </p><p>Eventually, Livy calmed down and nursed. Rocky went to eat some food as well, and Moira smiled. “That’s my little bébé girl…” Moira whispered while caressing Olivia’s cheek softly. </p><p>Finally, Livy fell asleep, and so did Rocky. Moira smiled as she watched her babies sleeping peacefully. She removed her wavy auburn wig and went to rest in bed while she had the chance.</p><p>She finally got some relaxation time. She hadn’t worked that hard in a while, and she missed Adelina at times. She was an excellent cook and housekeeper, but also an incredible nanny. David and Alexis loved her. </p><p>But these days, it was even more difficult to handle a baby and a puppy, while trying to balance her job and career all in one. But she was eternally grateful for all of the help she has received through it all...and she felt so lucky. And she without a doubt grew as a mother when she landed in Schitt’s Creek.</p><p>But she couldn’t wait until Johnny arrived back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Littlest Helper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira takes Olivia to show rehearsal for one afternoon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another week passed, and Moira was even more consumed with “Cabaret” than she had been before. </p><p>David and Johnny were the only Roses who weren’t in the show, and Patrick was in it, so they had to figure out times to babysit Olivia and Rocky within their schedules when Moira wasn’t able to babysit. </p><p>One day, Moira decided to relieve the boys and take Olivia to work with her one afternoon for rehearsal. No one minded of course. </p><p>It was humorous to see Livy crawling around the room while Moira tried to keep everyone’s attention.</p><p>Eventually, she scooped Olivia up into her arms and sighed. She continued to discuss more items involving the play while Livy played with her mother’s jewelry and binder for “Cabaret”.</p><p>Moira didn’t make a comment on it until Livy began to pull on an earring and shove part of Moira’s necklace into her little mouth. </p><p>“No, Olivia...that is where I draw the linnneee…” Moira enunciated, placing her daughter's hand in her own. Everyone smiled and giggled. They all loved Olivia after all...and babies would be babies...</p><p>Livy squirmed, and Moira put her down to play again. She shook her head as everyone giggled affectionately. “Go play, bébé…” Moira said, and Olivia finally complied, crawling over to a corner with her blanket and toys.</p><p>Eventually, Moira ended rehearsal, taking a breath of relief...she made it. But she decided that she would rather have a babysitter for Olivia every time she would be at rehearsal. But no one else seemed to mind...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Couldn’t resist writing this one...babies will be babies...😂❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. I Miss You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny wants Moira to take a break from “Cabaret” so they can have some more time together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cabaret” was only one month away, and it seemed as if Moira became busier as it became closer to the show’s date. </p><p>One morning, Johnny attempted to get his wife’s attention. She was sitting on their bed surrounded by an enormous stack of papers with notebooks everywhere.</p><p>He came over to their bed and sat down next to her, taking one of her hands in his. “Moira...sweetheart?” he asked. He knew that he could always get her attention by taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently.</p><p>Moira looked up at him with a slight smile, and said, “Hello there, my love...I just have a few more items on my agenda for this morning, and I’ll of course then have to move on to my afternoon and evening agendas…” </p><p>He shook his head and said honestly, “Honey, I wish you could take a break from this “Cabaret” stuff...I miss you…” </p><p>Moira pursed her lips and sighed, thinking of what she could say to alleviate the pain she saw in her husband’s eyes. He really did miss her...</p><p>She finally said, “Oh, darling...I’m so sorry...sometimes I fail to recognize how involved I am with my projects...I miss you, too…” </p><p>He smiled at her and said, “Would you like to have a spa day tomorrow in Elmdale? We could do an entire day of treatments and spend the day together...maybe have a little date night...just you and me…” </p><p>Moira’s brows raised and her lips curled up in delight at the suggestion. “I would love that, John…” </p><p>He grinned at her and said, “Good...because I may have already made a reservation…” He smirked, and she laughed. </p><p>“Very sly, Mr. Rose…” Moira said with a huge grin and sparkling eyes, before pulling him into a kiss. </p><p>This was the break they both needed, and they were very excited to take a break from “Cabaret” and spend some much needed time together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let’s hope they get to have the spa day they deserve! 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Spa Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny and Moira head to the Hammam Spa in Elmdale to unwind for a little while.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning arrived, and Johnny and Moira began their day. After feeding Olivia, Moira drank her tea that Johnny prepared for her. He swapped the cup for Olivia, holding her close. </p><p>“Thank you, dear…” Moira told him with a smile. He kissed her forehead lovingly before saying, “Of course, honey...”</p><p>Olivia squirmed after a few minutes, and Johnny realized what she wanted. “I know, Livy...okay...go play…” he said with a grin as he placed Olivia down on the floor to crawl. Moira smiled and read the paper as she drank her tea. She couldn’t wait for their little spa trip…</p><p>~<br/>After lunch, Moira and Johnny left for the spa. Johnny was a slow driver, and Moira reminded him of that about ten times while they were in the car. </p><p>After chiding her about looking at her items for the show and staring at her phone, he insisted that this spa trip was to help them become “reacquainted” with their bodies. </p><p>Moira smiled at him deviously, and nodded in consent. Moments later, she asked him for his opinion on the shade of a chaise lounge. </p><p>He shook his head slightly, “I can’t look now, Moira...I’m driving…,” eyes still fixated on the road ahead. </p><p>“Alright, then I’ll hold it up for you…” Moira said, lifting her phone to his face. </p><p>“No, Moira...I can’t right now…” he insisted. “It’s just a quick glance, John!” she shouted. </p><p>“Alright, then you need to hold a straighter…” he said as she held the phone close to his face.</p><p>“Well, I like the merlot, but it’s up to you, honey...you always make the best decisions about these things…” Johnny nodded.</p><p>“Thank you, Jonathan…” Moira said with a smile. She put her phone down and said, “Okay, John...I’m turning my phone off…” “Good…” he said with satisfaction. </p><p>Moira grinned at him, and let him focus on the road. About ten minutes later, they arrived at the Hammam Spa in Elmdale.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They made it this time! 😄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Relaxation Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny and Moira get the spa day they deserve.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira and Johnny were very much enjoying their spa day. This was what they both needed—a break. </p><p> After a couple of rejuvenating facial peels, salt scrubs, a cozy seaweed wrap, and some alone time in the sauna and hot tub, they were given their massage. They were at total peace the entire time. </p><p>It had been far too long since they were given a professional massage. This was time and money well spent for sure.</p><p>~<br/>Driving home from the spa, Moira grinned at Johnny who was focused on the road. He smiled back at her and said, “I hope you had a good time, sweetheart...I definitely did...we should do this more often…”</p><p>“Oh, John...I did...thank you for this superlative treat…” Moira said sincerely. </p><p>“I had fun unwinding with you…” he nodded.</p><p>She grinned deviously at him and said, “Well, I’d be game to unwind again when we get home...I’m taking the entire day off from “Cabaret” to be with you, John-John...” </p><p>“That sounds heavenly…” Johnny purred, enjoying the sound of her idea. </p><p>Moira gently lifted his hand resting on the shifting gear to her lips, softly kissing it. He smiled sweetly as she laced his fingers through hers with one hand. </p><p>They both smiled off into the distance, feeling satisfied that they had the whole day together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Boop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cabaret” was only a few weeks away, and everything was coming together smoothly. Moira and Jocelyn were doing a heck of a job with organizing this very special event. </p><p>One afternoon, Alexis came into the adjoining room, seeing her mother and little sister. Moira was flipping through paperwork for the play, and Olivia was sitting by her mother’s feet while chewing on a teething ring.</p><p>She had just recently begun teething, so Moira and Johnny made sure that she had plenty of things to chew on to help with the pain. </p><p>“Hey…” Alexis said sweetly upon entering the room. “Hi…” Moira said with a smile. “I was just dropping some things by for the show…” she said, handing Moira some papers. “Thank you, dear…” Moira said.</p><p>Alexis noticed that Olivia was there, and she came over to visit with her. She squatted down in front of her and said, “Hey, Livy! How’s my stylish and totally adorbs baby sister doing today?”</p><p>Livy giggled and reached out to play with Alexis’ beaded necklace. Moira grinned at her two girls interacting so sweetly. She didn’t know who Olivia favored more...David or Alexis. She loved both of them. </p><p>But when Alexis began to “boop” Olivia on the nose, she became even fonder of her older sister if that was even possible. </p><p>After playing with Olivia for a little while, Alexis went to work in the other room. “Boop!” Alexis said as she tapped her sister on the nose softly with her pointer finger. </p><p>Livy giggled and smiled at her. Moira giggled softly and said, “Bye, honey…” </p><p>Olivia had the best big sister, and Moira was so happy that David and Alexis were being such amazing siblings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Had to include Alexis’ “Boop!” ❤️😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Meet the Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cabaret” was only about a couple of weeks away, and Olivia turned eight months old. She was getting better at standing up by holding onto things, so it wouldn’t be much longer before she would be walking. </p><p>Patrick's parents decided to stay in Schitt's Creek for the week. The evening before, David threw Patrick a lovely surprise birthday party, and Patrick finally came out to his parents. It was a terrific night had by all.</p><p>The evening after, the two families decided to go out to eat together. They just dined at the Café Tropical since it was most convenient for everyone. </p><p>Moira decided to chat with Marcy for a while. “So how old is Ms. Olivia?” Marcy inquired sweetly. Moira smiled, “She just turned eight months old...I can’t believe it...she’s our precious miracle bébé…”</p><p>Marcy grinned and said, “She's adorable. You and Johnny really have beautiful children…” Moira smiled and said, “Aww, thank you so much!” Marcy nodded as she returned her gaze to Olivia. </p><p>“Do you have any other children besides Patrick?” Moira asked. Marcy shook her head and said, “No...but I’ve always wanted a girl...we could only have one child…” </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry…” Moira began. “No, it’s okay...Patrick is all we need...he’s a blessing…” Marcy said. “Indeed he is!” Moira chimed in with agreement. </p><p>Marcy smiled as Olivia tried to speak. “I know! Yes, bébé!” Moira cooed before kissing her daughter’s cheek lovingly. </p><p>“Do you want to hold her?” Moira asked. “Sure!” Marcy said excitedly. Moira smiled and handed Olivia to her. </p><p>“Aww...hello, Olivia…” Marcy said sweetly while rocking her gently. Livy smiled and gurgled. “You’re such a happy girl!” she said. “Yes she is!” Moira grinned. </p><p>“She’s beautiful...and she has her mother’s lovely eyes…” Marcy smiled. “Thank you!” Moira said sweetly.</p><p>Moira smiled at how happy Marcy looked holding Olivia. She was so glad that she and Clint came to Schitt's Creek to celebrate such a special time in David and Patrick’s lives. </p><p>And she was very glad that she was getting to know Marcy and Clint Brewer better. She thought that Marcy really liked her and the rest of her family, and she knew that she especially loved her precious baby girl, Olivia. </p><p>Moira couldn’t wait to see what was in store for the two incredible families. It was looking very bright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. The Brewers Meet Rocky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week that Marcy and Clint Brewer were visiting in Schitt’s Creek, the Roses decided to let them meet Rocky. </p><p>They decided to invite them over for a cookout/picnic at the motel in the backyard, and naturally, the Brewers were delighted to do so.</p><p>David picked Rocky up and brought him over to Clint and Marcy. “This is our little furball, Rocky Rose…” he said humorously. </p><p>“Oh, he’s absolutely precious!” Marcy said, and Clint nodded in agreement, adding, “He’s so excited!” </p><p>“He’s a handful…” David admitted before Johnny took him into his arms. </p><p>Olivia wanted to be a part of it as well, so she made herself known with some gurgles and fidgeting. </p><p>Moira set her down so that she could crawl over next to Johnny and Rocky. </p><p>Johnny knelt down so that Olivia could pet Rocky, carefully making sure that Rocky didn’t smother his daughter with too many kisses. Livy laughed as Rocky kissed her. </p><p>They all giggled and decided to eat dinner.</p><p>~<br/>
Dinner was incredible, and the same could be said about the entire evening. The Rose-Brewer clan was a perfect match, and for David and Patrick, this was a relief. They were all so content and happy. </p><p>Moira even convinced Marcy and Clint to attend “Cabaret”. They agreed to come back up to Schitt's Creek to watch the play. Their son would be in it, afterall, and he was quite the actor. Also, Moira was indeed quite the director.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thought it was necessary to have the Brewers attend “Cabaret” and be there for David and Patrick’s exciting engagement news! Hope you enjoyed! 😊❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. The Health-scare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny has a minor health-scare the day before the musical.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day before “Cabaret”, and everyone was scrambling to complete everything before the big day. Roland and Johnny were loading everything onto Roland’s truck, but it was really more like Johnny loading, and Roland ordering him around. </p><p>“Just one more thing to load onto the truck, then you’ll be free as a bird...until we get to the theater…” Moira told him.</p><p>Johnny nodded and picked up the board on the table. It slipped through his fingers, and he dropped it with a painful-sounding groan. </p><p>Moira chided him about dropping the rental, but then became concerned for her husband. Eventually, Stevie convinced them to go to the hospital to make sure everything was okay. </p><p>Moira gathered Olivia and her things before helping her husband into the car. They arrived at the hospital in Elmdale and took him inside. </p><p>When the doctor and nurse finally took Johnny back in a wheelchair, Moira said, “Be careful with him...precious cargo!” </p><p>~<br/>They waited for about an hour, and Olivia was fortunately being very calm. They convinced themselves that Johnny would be fine, and Moira prayed. She didn’t pray often, but she felt that she had to for Johnny. He was her everything, and she could never imagine life without him...</p><p>~<br/>Finally, Johnny came back out with Dr. Littman. “John, you scared me…” Moira said, running over to him, after handing Olivia to Stevie for a minute. Stevie complied, and held Olivia close.</p><p>Moira flung herself into Johnny’s arms softly, and he squeezed her. He really did scare her, and he could tell by the way she was holding him so tightly. </p><p>The doctor told them what happened, and they were relieved to know that it was just severe heartburn. They thanked him, and he left them. </p><p>Moira hugged Johnny again, and kissed him briefly. Her Johnny was just fine, and she was so thankful. </p><p>They all finally headed back to the motel, relieved that everything was okay. But then they were reminded that they had all of those program papers to fold before the musical the next day...the big day was quickly approaching.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All is well...next chapter will include a conversation that evening between Johnny and Moira.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira sits Johnny down for a brief confab about a few things the night they returned home from the hospital...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, Moira planned to have a discussion with her husband about some things...not just particularly about the scary event that had just occurred hours earlier. </p><p>After placing Olivia in her crib, she sat down on their bed and waited for him to finish brushing his teeth. Finally, he caught her gaze and slowly sat down next to her.</p><p>“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Johnny asked sincerely. Moira nodded, “We have need to confabulate about a few things, my dear…”</p><p>He nodded back and grasped her hand. “Of course, my love…” he confirmed. </p><p>“You really scared me today...I thought for a moment that I was going to lose you...and that is a feeling I never wish to get used to…” she began.</p><p>He made a sad face and said, “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry I scared you like this…I really...” </p><p>She pressed a finger to his lips and continued, “I am not finished, Mr. Rose...you have three incredible children and a wife who love and need you more than anything in this world...that being said, we can’t afford to lose you...I cannot afford to lose you…”</p><p>They both began to tear up, and he swallowed visibly. “Moira—I understand…” he began. “You four are my everything, and I would be lost without you...no doubt about that…” he said.</p><p>She smiled, and he wiped away her tears after cupping her face in his hands. “I love you, John…so much…” she said. </p><p>“I love you, Moira...I promise I’ll watch what I eat and exercise more…maybe I can go on runs with Alexis…” he said humorously. </p><p>She laughed aloud, but quietly because Livy was sleeping. “I would love to see that spectacle, Mr. Rose…but seriously...no more cinnamon buns on the daily…” she grinned with watery blue eyes. She always looked so gorgeous. </p><p>“Come here…” Johnny whispered softly after nodding in consent. She complied as she laid her head on his chest and he pulled her closer. </p><p>They finally fell asleep, their soft and steady heartbeats calmly lulling each other to a peaceful sleep.</p><p>All was well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who’s ready for CABARET?! 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. The Engagement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David tells Moira and Johnny some very exciting news!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Show Day had finally arrived, and it was a beautiful morning. Johnny made tea and coffee as Moira fed Olivia.</p><p>“Here you go, sweetheart…” Johnny said, setting down Moira’s tea next to her. “Thank you, love…” she smiled. “Of course, director…” he grinned. </p><p>She nodded as Olivia continued to feed. “Yes...the show will be fantastical for sure…” she grinned. </p><p>He was just about to say more when David entered the room. “Hi, David…” Johnny said. “Hello, dear…” Moira smiled. </p><p>“Oh my god…” David said. “Maybe I should come back later…” he continued, noticing that Moira was breastfeeding Olivia.</p><p>“Nonsense...you’re here, now...what’s up?” Moira asked. </p><p>He exhaled and continued, “Well, I have some exciting news…Patrick proposed to me yesterday, and I said yes…” </p><p>Their faces lit up as they absorbed the news. “Oh, wow...David! That’s incredible! Congratulations!” Moira happily proclaimed. </p><p>“That’s great, son! We’re so happy for you!” Johnny chimed in. </p><p>David hugged them both quickly and they all exchanged sweet smiles. </p><p>“Well, I'll go back to my room, now…” David nodded. “Okay, see you at the show!” Johnny smiled. “Yes!” Moira nodded with a huge grin. </p><p>He left them, and Moira and Johnny smiled at each other. “David’s getting married, Livy…” Moira said sweetly as she smiled at her daughter. </p><p>Moira and Johnny were so beyond happy for him, and they couldn’t wait to see what was in store for his future. Their son deserved every happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost CABARET time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Life is a Cabaret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cabaret &amp; some insight from Moira...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cabaret” was about to begin, and Moira met Johnny backstage with Olivia. He sat the car seat down and grabbed Moira’s hands.</p><p>“Good luck, sweetheart...I know this will be another success...love you, and break a leg!” he said with a smile before planting a kiss on her lips.</p><p>“Thank you, John…” Moira smiled. “I’ll see you two after the show!”</p><p>He nodded and took Olivia to go find a seat next to David and Ted.</p><p>The show began, and it was going great. Moira was so proud of this incredible team, and she couldn’t be happier with how things were going.</p><p>But perhaps her favorite part of the night was when Stevie fearlessly belted out the words to “Maybe this Time”. It reminded her of when she was in “Cabaret” many years ago...</p><p>Stevie played Sally Bowles so well, and Moira was so proud of her.</p><p>Moira knew that Stevie was nervous, so she took her under her wing and supported her through it all. She motivated her to make something meaningful out of this experience. And, she was truly talented. </p><p>The odds were absolutely in her favor as the applause and cheers filled the entire auditorium, and the audience stood on their feet to let her know just how phenomenal she was.</p><p>Moira smiled and clapped with tears in her eyes. She was beyond proud of Stevie, and she was so glad that she convinced her to be a part of the show. </p><p>And as Moira stated during her one-on-one confab with Stevie, underneath, Stevie was without a doubt bursting with potential. </p><p>She knew that she would do great things, and encouraged her to never stop believing in herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love the clips with Stevie and Moira in the show’s episode...so moving...❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. The After Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cabaret” was an absolute success, and everyone gathered back at Moira and Johnny’s hotel room to celebrate. </p><p>Everyone was having a lovely time socializing and enjoying Olivia and Rocky. </p><p>Livy eventually crawled over to Moira to be picked up. Moira scooped her up and kissed her cheek softly. </p><p>The bébé was getting tired, so she buried her head into her mother’s chest, snuggling close to her. Moira smiled and swayed gently as her daughter fell asleep. </p><p>David began to speak, and everyone listened intently with excitement.</p><p>He told them congratulations on the show and then told them with a huge smile, “Patrick and I are engaged…” </p><p>Everyone cheered and smiled, and Moira smiled at Johnny. They were so happy for their son, and they could not wait to see him begin his next journey with the love of his life. Their son deserved nothing less. </p><p>It was a lovely night for all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cabaret was a success! Hope you enjoyed the after party! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Shelved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira shares some unfortunate news with Johnny.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning after the show arrived, Moira and Johnny planned to take a day or two to relax, given how hard Moira worked on the show. </p><p>After getting a shower, Moira slipped her robe on, and walked out to pick her outfit for the day.</p><p>Her phone began to ring, and Johnny handed it to her. She smiled at him and answered the phone.</p><p>“Hello?” she asked. “Hello, Moira...I have some unfortunate news…” Moira’s agent began.</p><p>“Oh?” Moira asked with a frown. Jennifer continued, “I’m so sorry Moira...I’m afraid the Crows movie has been shelved…”</p><p>Moira’s head sank along with her voice that was so often cheery and bright. She pursed her lips and nodded as she listened to Jennifer for more details. </p><p>When she finally put down the phone, she met Johnny’s gaze. “Sweetheart?” Johnny asked softly. Moira found the words and said, “They...shelved the Crows movie…”</p><p>He saw the hurt in her eyes, and pulled her into his embrace. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed quietly. He knew that after years of experience, he just had to hold her for as long as she needed. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Moira…” Johnny said before kissing her forehead. She made no sound, but instead squeezed him tighter.</p><p>Johnny knew that it was going to take some time for her to move forward, but he knew that good things were bound to happen, and he assured her about it. </p><p>But now, all Johnny could do was continue to support her and give her whatever she needed. His Moira was worth it all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>She’s going to get through this...Moira always finds a way to come back better and stronger than ever! She’s a tough one. Good things are coming...❤️😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few nights were the hardest after finding out the bad news about Moira’s movie. Moira was gradually getting better, and Johnny knew better than to rush it.</p><p>Some nights, she would sit in the closet, and Johnny would join her. It made her feel safe. Sometimes, he would just reach out for her hand, a non-verbal reminder that he was there for her if she needed anything and just that he loved her.</p><p>Johnny Rose loved Moira even with all of her flaws, and never failed to make her feel loved. He always tried his best to build her up and give her what she needed most, and Moira did the same for him. She felt the same way for him. That’s what every marriage should be like, afterall. </p><p>That night, Moira sat in their closet with the door slightly open. Johnny came over to sit by her, attempting to open the closet door more, after knocking of course. </p><p>“Moira? It’s me…” Johnny said softly. He continued, “You don’t have to come out just yet if you’re not ready...I’ll just stay here for a while...I love you...everything will work out, I promise...you’ll move on to bigger and better things, sweetheart...I know that for sure…”</p><p>She opened the door slightly and sighed. He reached to dry the tears from her face, and kissed her cheek softly. </p><p>She leaned in to hug him, and he wrapped his arms around her lovingly. She clung to him as if her life depended on it.</p><p>Moira eventually pulled away when she felt movement by her side. Olivia had crawled over to her, and Moira and Johnny smiled. </p><p>Livy babbled softly, crawling into her mother’s lap, before hugging her. Moira smiled and rocked her baby girl in her arms. “Thank you, bébé...” Moira said sweetly. </p><p>Johnny held them both for a while, the three of them snuggled closely together. </p><p>Finally, Olivia fell asleep in Moira’s arms, so she quietly got up and placed her in her crib softly. She tucked her in with a kiss on the cheek after brushing a few dark wisps of hair from her face. </p><p>Moira smiled at Johnny and got ready for bed. </p><p>When she was ready, Moira climbed in bed next to Johnny. He faced her and said softly, “I’m glad you’re here…” She smiled and whispered, “Me too…” </p><p>“I’m through with hiding in the closet, my love...you will never again find me in the closet…” she perked up.</p><p>He gazed at her with delight and said, “I’m glad to hear that, Moira...everything is going to be alright…” </p><p>She nodded and pressed a tender kiss against his lips, before he wrapped her in his arms, the two of them peacefully drifting away to sleep.</p><p>Johnny was so glad that Moira was feeling better, because he genuinely wanted the very best for her. And he knew that good was coming...the future looked bright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Valentines’ Day, loves. Hope you are enjoying! ❤️💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. A Getaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Johnny woke up with Moira still in his arms, fast asleep. He glanced over at Olivia who was playing with her mobile in her crib. </p><p>Gently, he crawled out of bed carefully to not wake Moira, and went over to see his daughter. “Good morning, Liv…” he whispered with a smile.</p><p>She outstretched her arms to be picked up, and Johnny scooped her into his arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She gurgled and smiled up at her daddy. </p><p>Eventually, Livy noticed that Moira was sleeping, and reached towards her direction with small murmurs exiting her pouty lips.“Yes, mommy’s still asleep, but she’ll be up soon…” Johnny said softly. </p><p>Moira’s eyes fluttered open shortly after, and Johnny walked over to her with Olivia in his arms.</p><p>“Good morning, sweetheart…” Johnny said softly. Moira smiled at them both and said, “Good morning…” </p><p>He kissed her softly before handing Olivia to her. He knew that Moira and Olivia had<br/>
their lovely little morning routine when she would feed Livy while softly stroking her face and hair. Livy had loved that ever since she was born.</p><p>As she fed her, Johnny made some tea and coffee and sat down next to them, wrapping an arm around his wife.</p><p>“She’s such a good baby...and fairly easy...I was worried about raising another kid at first, but we really are capable parents…” Johnny smiled, focusing on Livy feeding peacefully. </p><p>“She is a tiny slice of meringue, and she does make parenting simple the majority of the time…” Moira said with a smile.</p><p>“I agree…” Johnny said with a grin. </p><p>When she was done feeding, Johnny sat her tea down on the stand next to her beside, and she thanked him. He nodded at her and took Olivia so that she could enjoy her tea.</p><p>“So, Moira...I’ve been thinking...what about going to stay at a cabin for a couple days to take our mind off things? I really think it would be good for the both of us…” Johnny inquired.</p><p>She pursed her lips and said, “I would be interested in that idea as long as we do not venture over to the wrong cabin for a second time, Mr. Rose…” </p><p>He grinned at her and giggled at the embarrassing memory...but at least they could laugh about it...</p><p>“Don’t worry...I talked to Roland...and he said we could borrow theirs…” he said. </p><p>She smiled sweetly and nipped his lips softly. “I would love that, Mr. Rose…” </p><p>He smiled and nodded at her. This was what they both needed, and Johnny was trying to do his best to take Moira’s mind off of the movie. And he was very happy that she liked this idea…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let’s see if they go to the right cabin this time! 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. The Cabin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That afternoon, Johnny and Moira packed their bags for the cabin. They couldn’t wait to spend some more alone time together.</p><p>One they were packed, Moira handed Olivia to Alexis. “Thanks for watching her, Alexis…” Johnny said. </p><p>“Yes...thank you, dear…” Moira nodded with a smile, seeing her two beautiful girls together. </p><p>Moira and Johnny kissed Livy quickly, wanting to leave before she caught on that they were leaving. </p><p>They waved and said ‘goodbye’ before joining hands, and walking out the door. </p><p>~<br/>Finally, Johnny and Moira arrived at the cabin. They got out and took in the gorgeous view. </p><p>“Oh, John...is this really Roland and Jocelyn’s cabin?” Moira inquired. “Yes, it is…” Johnny beamed with a smile. </p><p>“It’s very quaint…” Moira noted. </p><p>Finding the key under the mat, Johnny placed their bags inside and came back over to Moira. She giggled as he placed his hand at the bend of her knees to carry her inside. </p><p>She kissed him before he set her down. “Wow…,” she said, seeing how nice and neat the interior of the cabin appeared. </p><p>“I know…” Johnny said with surprise. “Would be interested in seeing the bedroom, Mrs. Rose?” Johnny asked deviously. </p><p>She winked at him and said with a grin, “I would, Mr. Rose…” </p><p>Taking each other’s hand, they went to the bedroom.</p><p>~<br/>The afternoon shifted into night, and Moira and Johnny were enjoying their time together. They needed this little getaway.</p><p>Finally, they fell asleep in each other’s arms peacefully, content with the time they were given in order to unwind and take their mind off things for a little while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They went to the right place...👏🏼🥂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. A Rose Sister Breakfast Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexis takes baby Olivia to breakfast.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day went by, and Johnny and Moira were absolutely smitten with the cabin. They were thankful that they had another full day ahead of them to unwind and relax. </p><p>Meanwhile, Alexis, Ted, David, and Patrick were having a considerably good time with both Olivia and Rocky.</p><p>That morning, Alexis took Livy to breakfast at the Café. Twyla brought her a high chair, and said with a smile, “Well hello, Rose girls! What can I get for you today?” </p><p>“Just the usual, Twy...thanks…” Alexis said with a smile. “Coming right up!” Twyla nodded, smiling at them. </p><p>Livy always looked so adorable sitting up in her high chair. Alexis smiled at her little sister playing with her little teddy bear. She was the happiest little girl.</p><p>~<br/>“Here we go…” Twyla said, bringing Alexis her smoothie, and Livy some mashed bananas. “Thanks, Twy…” Alexis smiled.</p><p>“Okay, Liv...time to eat…” Alexis told her baby sister. She lifted the spoon to her tiny mouth, and she took a bite with a smile. She continued to come back for more, and Alexis smiled at her. </p><p>Eventually, Livy lost interest, so she began to play with her food. Alexis shook her head and said, “Livy...come on, girlfriend...let’s finish your banana…”</p><p>Finally, Olivia relented and finished her breakfast. Alexis smiled and wiped her sister’s mouth and chin.</p><p>Alexis finished her smoothie, and brought Olivia home. “Your turn, David…I’m off duty...” Alexis smirked, putting Olivia down to crawl. “Great…” David said sarcastically. He was uninterested in babysitting alone. He wished Patrick was there.</p><p>“It will be fine, David…” Alexis said. He exhaled and looked at Olivia playing. “At least she’s content in the moment…” David thought to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed! </p><p>Looking forward to writing David babysitting solo...❤️😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. David Babysits Olivia and Rocky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, David didn’t think babysitting was so bad afterall. Livy and Rocky were both being very good, and that made his job easier. </p><p>But an hour later, Livy didn’t want to take a nap, and Rocky was not helping. David gave a look of annoyance as his baby sister crawled across the room as fast as she could, chasing Rocky around the room.</p><p>She giggled as David chased her around, and eventually scooped her up, eliciting a murmur of annoyance from her. Livy began to cry, and he tried to calm her down by rocking her in his arms.</p><p>“Nap time, Liv…” David said. “Rocky...you too…” he huffed. Finally, Livy calmed down and went to sleep. </p><p>Satisfied, David placed his littlest sister in her crib and tucked her blanket over her lower half. </p><p>Rocky followed suit and hopped into the middle of Johnny and Moira’s bed. </p><p>“Oh, no...I don’t think so, young man…” David said to Rocky with eyebrows raised. </p><p>He tried to shoo him off the bed, but that attempt was unsuccessful.</p><p>Eventually, David just made some room beside Rocky.</p><p>He tried to enjoy as much of his relaxation time as he could. Rocky rested his head on David’s arm, and he sighed. </p><p>“Sure, you go right ahead…” he whispered with a smirk. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Alexis returned, and David was relieved. </p><p>“How was it?” she asked curiously. </p><p>“It was considerably okay…” he said with a shrug. </p><p>When Alexis wasn’t looking, David smiled to himself...maybe babysitting wasn’t as bad as he always feared and dreaded it would be…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can’t believe we’ve hit 100 chapters so far! I appreciate all of your love and support so much. ❤️💖🌹😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny and Moira reflect as they watch the sunset, and share some sweet moments.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Johnny and Moira’s last night at Roland and Jocelyn’s cabin, and they were so glad that they could have this special time together. </p><p>These days, with an almost nine month-old baby and a puppy, their alone time was limited. </p><p>The evening was upon them, and they decided to have a romantic dinner outside and watch the sunset. </p><p>Johnny had done his best to keep her mind off the movie, but her mind began to race about it once again, and her smile faded into a small frown. </p><p>Johnny caught her saddened gaze and cupped her face in his hands. “I know, honey...good is coming soon, I promise…” he assured her, before pulling her into a kiss and a hug. </p><p>She nodded against his chest, and pulled apart to kiss him, again. He caressed her cheek softly until she broke their kiss.</p><p>“I just wanted this so badly, John...and I thought, maybe this time...I thought I had finally found where I belong…” she said defeatingly with a shrug. </p><p>“Sweetheart, there will be other opportunities...this one just wasn’t meant to be...you deserve better...and you do belong...you belong here with me, David, Alexis, little Livy, and Rocky...you mean the world to all of us...and I’m one lucky man to have you in my life...you gave me more than I could ever dream of...you gave me three beautiful kids, and so much more...and you’re always there for me...you’re so loved, Moira...please never doubt or forget that...and you’re so beautiful inside and out…” Johnny told her.</p><p>She choked up slightly, overcome by his sweet words. She rubbed her hand down his jaw and kissed him tenderly. “That means the world to me, John...you are my entire reason for living...the air I breathe...I love you so much, Johnny...you were worth waiting a year for…” she smiled.</p><p>He kissed her hand, and pulled her close.</p><p>“Look, Moira...the sun’s setting now…” Johnny said with a soft smile. She grinned and snuggled into him as they watched the beautiful sunset.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira and Johnny awoke the next morning, having enjoyed themselves the last two days. They made breakfast together, and decided to get ready to go back to Schitt’s Creek.</p><p>“I had a wonderful two days with you, my love...words cannot express how thankful I am…” Moira told Johnny before kissing his cheek.</p><p>He smiled at her quickly before returning his gaze to the road. “I’m glad you had fun, Moira...I know I did…” he grinned.</p><p>“In other news, I hear David and Patrick are going to look at wedding venues tomorrow...they wanted us to attend, I think…” Moira said. </p><p>“Sounds great…” Johnny said. </p><p>“Yes, I’m so happy for them...after the trainwreck of breakups David has endured, he deserves every happiness…” she said.</p><p>“Yes, he does...I’m happy for them, too...” he nodded.</p><p>“We should throw them a party or something…” Moira said.</p><p>“We could…” Johnny smiled.</p><p>~<br/>
They finally arrived back at the motel and got their bags. Johnny unlocked the door, and let Moira in first. </p><p>They put their bags down and walked into the adjoining room, finding David, Alexis, Livy, and Rocky watching a movie.</p><p>They grinned as they saw their kids looking so content, other than Livy trying to steal Alexis’ popcorn. They giggled at their littlest Rose.</p><p>Livy and Rocky were seemingly the first ones to react to their parents being home, so Alexis put Olivia down so that she could crawl over to them.</p><p>“Aww, hello bébé girl! I missed you, too!” Moira cooed as she scooped her up into her arms, giving her kisses. </p><p>Livy hugged her and buried her head into her mother’s shoulder. </p><p>“How was she?” Moira asked David and Alexis. </p><p>“Decent, actually…” David remarked. </p><p>“Yes, Livy and Rocky were great…” Alexis added.</p><p>“Good deal…” Johnny smiled. </p><p>Moira handed Livy to Johnny, and he kissed her cheek before she laid against his chest. </p><p>“Someone must be tired…did she have a nap at all today?” he asked.</p><p>“She slept for half an hour this morning after her bottle…” David said. </p><p>Johnny nodded. “Well, thank you guys for watching her and Rocky for a couple days...we appreciate it…” he smiled, and Moira nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Well, that’s good...because we won’t be doing this again for a while…” David arched a brow.</p><p>Johnny and Moira smirked and giggled softly. </p><p>“Well, John...let’s go unpack…” Moira said. </p><p>He nodded and followed her into the other room, still cradling Olivia close. It was good to be back to their family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. First Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely summer day in Schitt’s Creek, and Moira and Johnny began their day. </p><p>After Moira fed Olivia, she let her play with Rocky and her toys. Johnny and Moira read the paper together, and tried to find potential wedding venues for David and Patrick, while drinking tea and coffee.</p><p>They smiled and giggled at Livy playing with Rocky. She was giggling as he licked her and wagged his tail. They were so adorable together, and Moira was glad that she had agreed to adopt such a sweet fur baby.</p><p>A little while later, Livy crawled over to Moira. She picked her up and sat her in her lap with a smile.</p><p>“Mama…” Livy said, smiling at her mother. Moira’s eyes lit up, and she smiled widely. </p><p>Johnny smiled at Moira and then Olivia. “Aww, Livy’s first word!” Johnny said happily. “Yay!” Moira exclaimed, kissing her daughter's rosy cheek. </p><p>They were both so thrilled that Livy said her first word, and Livy seemed to be equally as excited about her accomplishment.</p><p>“Mama is so proud of you!” Moira cooed sweetly. </p><p>Johnny grinned at Moira. He just knew that Livy would say ‘Mama’ first, and he was very happy about it. It reminded him of the fact that Moira had grown so much as a mother, especially after moving to Schitt’s Creek.</p><p>Moira was so happy as well. Deep downs she was tickled to death that Livy had said ‘Mama’ first...it made her feel so special. And this was a very special treat, given the circumstances with Moira’s movie.</p><p>They both couldn’t wait to hear their daughter say ‘Dada’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Livy’s first word☺️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Say ‘Dada’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira is determined to get Olivia to say ‘Dada’.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Johnny went to work after kissing his girls ‘goodbye’. “Say bye-bye, dada…” Moira cooed, trying to get Livy to say it. She giggled and said, “Mama…” </p><p>“So close, baby…” Johnny smiled before kissing her cheek. Moira smiled as he left.</p><p>As soon as he left, Moira placed Livy on their bed. She sat down next to her and said, “Dada...can you say dada, Livy?”</p><p>“Mama…” Livy smiled, pointing at her mother. </p><p>Moira smirked. “Yes, I’m Mama...say da-da…da-da…” Moira tried.</p><p>“Ma-ma-ma…” Olivia babbled on. </p><p>Moira giggled and shook her head. “We’ll master this, soon…” she said.</p><p>~<br/>Johnny returned with lunch, and Moira smiled at him. “Livy has something to say…” she grinned.</p><p>“Dada…” Livy finally said with a smile. </p><p>Their faces lit up as she said the word they had both been waiting to hear.</p><p>“Yay! So proud of you, Livy!” Johnny said with the biggest smile, before hugging and kissing his baby girl.</p><p>Moira smiled at them, content that Livy could say both ‘Mama’ and ‘Dada’. She couldn’t wait until her baby girl would call her siblings’ names.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! ☺️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. The Creek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny and Moira venture over to the creek itself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening, Moira and Johnny decided to take a trip down to the creek itself. It was such a beautiful day, and they always wanted to see what it would be like.</p><p>David and Patrick agreed to watch Olivia while they were gone, so once they arrived, Johnny and Moira headed to the creek.</p><p>On their way, Moira smiled at Johnny. “I’m glad we’re doing this, Johnny...I’ve always wanted to venture over to the creek…” she said.</p><p>“I bet it will be gorgeous…” Johnny said.</p><p>When they arrived at the creek, Johnny helped Moira out of the car and laced an arm around her waist, holding the picnic basket in the other.</p><p>Moira placed a hand over his on her waist, and held her black and white parasol over them, mostly to protect her beautiful fair skin from the sun.</p><p>When they made it down the trail to the creekside, they took in the view and reminisced a bit about a lovely little time they had in Avion at a creek fifteen years earlier. </p><p>“We seemed to have found ourselves alone again, Mr. Rose…” Moira said sneakily, a huge smile gracing her lovely face. </p><p>“And I’ve been thinking, John...I have given much thought and deliberation about retiring from acting…” she said. </p><p>“Really?” Johnny asked. He could admit that he wouldn’t mind that she retired because it would allow him more time to be with her. </p><p>“Yes...Mrs. Moira Rose has a life to live...and she wishes to spend more time with her family, and enjoy more days like this…” she smiled.</p><p>He grinned at her and said, “I’m proud of you, sweetheart…” He kissed her and looked back at the creek. </p><p>“We have to do this quick, you know…” Johnny said slyly, liking her idea of testing the waters and “re-baptizing” themselves, as Moira would call it...</p><p>She grinned wildly at him, and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. </p><p>Deep down, Johnny was so happy that Moira had decided to end her acting career so that he could spend more time by her side. And no one would ever be able to convince him that the air wasn’t sweeter when she was around.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thought it would be sweeter without the officer interrupting their plans...😏😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Wedding Venues and a Barbecue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Patrick and the Rose clan went to explore potential wedding venues. Olivia even came along, too...she was very well-behaved, so that was a relief. </p><p>Livy really loved Patrick, too, and everyone thought that it was the cutest thing. Even David enjoyed seeing his boyfriend cradling his littlest sister in his arms. </p><p>When they were done for the day, they all headed back home.</p><p>~<br/>That evening, the family decided to have a barbecue in the backyard. </p><p>Johnny had really mastered the art of grilling, and that both shocked and flattered his family…</p><p>When they first moved to Schitt’s Creek, he had no idea how to cook...and to be honest, none of the Roses did. Moira and David didn’t think twice about attempting to cook a meal together again.</p><p>Alexis explained to the family that she was just going to stay home for the month that Ted would be away in the Galapagos with his new research team, and they were all genuinely happy about it. </p><p>Ted would return within the month just in time for the wedding, so everything would work out.</p><p>It would all work out great, considering Alexis was doing all of Moira’s publicity...but of course, Moira decided to place her career on hold for the time being, and was considering retiring...but she wasn’t set on retiring just yet...maybe she would change her mind. She was trying her best to just live in the moment and be happy.</p><p>They all had a fantastic day, and they were thankful for the time they always got to spend together.</p><p>Of course, they couldn’t all wait for Ted to return, but they convinced Alexis that she could make it through for a month until he returned, and she agreed. It was only a brief disunion, and she knew she could beat it.</p><p>Alexis Rose could do anything she put her mind to...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thought I would only make Ted’s trip one month, so that he could return to them in no time...😊❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. The News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira receives a life-changing call from her agent, Jennifer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night after the barbecue, Moira received a call. After handing Olivia to Johnny, she glanced at her phone screen. “Oh, it’s Jennifer!” she exclaimed. </p><p>“Hello?” Moira said, answering the phone. </p><p>“Hi, Moira! I have some good news!” Jennifer said excitedly. </p><p>“What is it?” Moira asked curiously. </p><p>“The movie has been picked up by a brand new streaming service called Interflix!” Jennifer said.</p><p>“Wow! That is very good news!” Moira smiled.</p><p>“I’ll send you details on the new date for the premiere! So happy for you!” Jennifer said sweetly. </p><p>“That sounds absolutely whimsical, dear! Thank you so much!” Moira smiled even bigger.</p><p>When she hung up the phone, she grinned at Johnny and said, “John, the movie has been picked up by Interflix—a brand new streaming service! Can you believe it?” </p><p>He nodded and said, “But Moira...you were just saying how you were planning on retiring...are you sure this is what you want?” </p><p>“Just when I plan to quit, the industry comes crawling back to me on all fours…” she said happily. </p><p>“Well, if this is what you really want...then I’m happy for you…” Johnny said sweetly with complete sincerity. </p><p>She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. “Thank you, John…” he said softly, before heading to put her pajamas on.</p><p>Johnny placed Olivia down to crawl, and gathered his thoughts for a moment. He knew how much acting meant to Moira, and he was willing to support her decision to continue her career. </p><p>Johnny genuinely hoped that she would have an easier time, and that she would receive the recognition she truly deserves. </p><p>But no matter what, Johnny knew that Moira would be alright, and having each other made it all a whole lot easier. </p><p>He would always remain by her side, being there for her...and that was where he would always be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! There she goes again...shooting for the stars! 🌟 💫❤️☺️👏🏼</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Frands (Friends and Fans)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days went by, and Alexis and Moira were already sucked back into the publicity.</p><p>Alexis convinced Moira to give social media a fighting chance, and she agreed to give it a go. </p><p>Eventually, Moira actually became quite fond of it, and even included Olivia in some of her live-streams. </p><p>“Okay, bébé...say hi to all of my Internet “frands”!” Moira said, bouncing her daughter in her arm, while holding the phone in front of them with the other. </p><p>“Mama…” Olivia said with a giggle.</p><p>Moira giggled and kissed her cheek softly, before saying “goodbye” to her frands.</p><p>Occasionally, Moira would put different wigs on her daughter before live-streams, and she found it both adorable and amusing at the same time. Of course, the frands did, too. They were all falling in love with baby Olivia...and honestly, who couldn’t? She was such an adorable and sweet baby.</p><p>Moira and Livy were definitely a mother-daughter power team.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why not put some wigs on Livy every once and a while? 😂❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Flower Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding was nearly a month away, and the family was trying very hard to make everything a success. </p><p>One afternoon, Johnny was eating lunch with Moira and Olivia in their motel room.</p><p>“John...I’ve been thinking...what do you think of Olivia being the flower girl at David’s wedding?” Moira asked with a smile. She could hardly contain the adorable thought of her daughter walking down the aisle and throwing flowers. </p><p>Johnny smiled and said, “That sounds like a great idea! You should ask David and Patrick. I’m sure they’ll approve…”</p><p>Moira grinned. “Maybe she will be walking one month from now...if not, we can help our little inchling to march down the aisle…” she said, smiling at Livy playing with her toys.</p><p>“That sounds lovely, sweetheart…” Johnny smiled.</p><p>~<br/>When David got home from work, Moira came into his room to pitch her idea, holding Olivia in her arms.</p><p>“Hey, mom and Liv...” David smiled.</p><p>“Hello, dear…” Moira said.</p><p>“What’s up?” he asked.</p><p>“We’ve been thinking...what do you think about having Olivia be the flower girl at the wedding? Patrick of course liked the idea, but I wanted your input as well…” Moira asked him.</p><p>He smiled at them and said, “I’d like that…” </p><p>Moira grinned at him and said, “Excellent!” </p><p>She kissed David’s cheek softly and walked back to her room with Olivia.</p><p>Moira couldn’t wait to see two of her bébés walking down the aisle very soon…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Livy is going to be the flower girl❤️🌹😊🥰🌸</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Premiere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira gets to have her premiere! ❤️🌹</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding was quickly approaching, and it was only four weeks away. </p><p>The premiere for the Crows Have Eyes III was that evening, and everyone was very excited, especially Moira. </p><p>She was able to keep her beautiful gown that she got a while back, and she couldn’t wait to dazzle on the carpet. She deserved this. </p><p>Before Moira and Johnny got into their limousine to go to the premiere, he smiled at her looking at herself in the mirror. </p><p>“You look absolutely gorgeous, sweetheart…” Johnny said, placing his hands on Moira’s shoulders.</p><p>“Thank you…” she said with a happy smile. </p><p>“Ready?” he asked, holding a hand out for her to take. </p><p>“Yes, I am…” she said enthusiastically.</p><p>He smiled as they held hands and walked to the limousine.</p><p>~<br/>The premiere was going great, and Moira was so excited. She insisted that instead of Johnny remaining several feet behind her, that he should be her hand candy for the night. He smiled and took her hand with delight.</p><p>Moira smiled as she posed for all of the flashing lights and cameras, feeling caught up in the moment. It was just like old times…</p><p>She gestured at Alexis who was holding Olivia in her arms, to let her crawl over to her mother. </p><p>Everyone smiled and cooed as they watched Moira holding her baby girl with the biggest smile on her face. </p><p>Livy gurgled and looked around at everything that was going on.</p><p>“Smile, Livy!” Moira cooed with a grin, and Livy giggled with a smile. </p><p>She kissed her cheek quickly, and handed her to Johnny. </p><p>Finally, Alexis released the crows, and everyone watched in awe as the crows flew up into the sky. What a sight that was…</p><p>Afterwards, everyone applauded and headed into the theater to watch the movie.</p><p>It was a terrific night had by all, and Moira couldn’t be happier with how things had turned out. </p><p>The best was yet to come...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, yes...in the show, the crow attack was hilarious, but I wanted this moment to be fabulous and exciting for Moira. Hope you love it! 💖🌹😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night when Moira and David came home from the winery to attempt to pick a wine to call “Moira Rosé”, Moira suggested a sleepover.</p><p>The Roses agreed to let Patrick stay over, and of course, Olivia wanted to join them. </p><p>Moira and Johnny smiled, and decided to move Olivia’s bed into David and Alexis’ room.</p><p>They brought in an extra cot, so that Johnny and Moira could stay with them, too.</p><p>Once they decided on a movie, they made popcorn and tried to keep Livy from eating it. It was a challenge. </p><p>Moira and Johnny giggled as Alexis tried to keep Livy from eating her popcorn. She was her little movie buddy after all…</p><p>Finally, Livy fell asleep and the movie ended. Moira placed her in her portable crib and tucked her in with a kiss on the cheek, before joining Johnny on their cot next to the crib. </p><p>They were all content during the movie and also as they fell asleep.</p><p>It ended up being an incredible evening, even though Moira and David didn’t go through with selecting a single wine to put her name on.</p><p>They had everything they needed, and most importantly, they were happy. Even if Moira would never admit, she would agree that she was very happy in Schitt’s Creek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Congrats to the Schitt’s Creek cast and Catherine O’Hara on their Golden Globe Wins! So proud. 👏🏼💖💫☺️🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. The Rosebud Presidential Suite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira wants to stay in the new presidential suite.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was thrilled to find out that Stevie and Johnny had purchased an additional area to expand upon Rosebud Motel. It was only a few minutes away from the main motel, so it was convenient for them.</p><p>Roland and Jocelyn helped Stevie and Johnny clean the rooms, while Moira mostly pretended to clean.</p><p>She was most definitely distracted whenever they were tidying up the suite, soon to be known as the Rosebud Presidential Suite.</p><p>It reminded her of past memories when she and Johnny would travel the world, enjoying each other’s company and basking in the luxury. </p><p>Moira missed those days in which she and Johnny could basically jet off anywhere as they pleased...just simply living in the moment. But she was thankful that they could escape every once and a while.</p><p>When they were almost done cleaning, Johnny let Roland and Jocelyn go home, and Moira ran over to Johnny with a huge grin on her face.</p><p>“Well, if that isn’t teamwork, I don’t know what is!” she said, pleased that Roland and Jocelyn had left them alone.</p><p>Johnny finally caught Moira’s drift and attempted to explain why they couldn’ abuse staying in the suite just because they wanted to.</p><p>“Careful, John...lest you suffer vertigo from the dizzying heights of your moral ground…” she said with irritance.</p><p>Frustratingly, Moira stomped off with pout lips, pretending to dust pictures on the wall in a mocking manner.</p><p>He looked at her and thought about possibly enjoying the suite for one night. Maybe they could use another break...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Couldn’t resist reiterating that line! Classic! 😂</p><p>Maybe they’ll actually get to use the suite this time...😏😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Sample the Product before Selling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That afternoon, Moira finished feeding Olivia her bananas, and put her down to play. She walked over to the bathroom to wash her hands and began shrieking about the temperature of the water. </p><p>When she finally got Johnny’s full attention, she shut the water off and “fell” dramatically in the doorway. </p><p>Johnny smirked as she eventually pulled away from him, walking to another end of the room. “I think the point’s been made, Moira…” he said.</p><p>She finally convinced him to stay in the new suite, and he nodded, “Alright...maybe it is good business practice to sample the product before selling…”</p><p>“Whatever you think is best, Mr. Rose…” she said before pecking his lips. She smiled adding, “I’ve packed your weekender...it’s in the car…” </p><p>She walked over to Livy and he looked at her in shock. “How did I miss that?” he thought. </p><p>~<br/>
Alexis agreed to babysit Olivia for the night, much to Moira and Johnny’s relief. They all knew that David, Patrick, and Stevie were very busy with wedding planning.</p><p>“Ready when you are, Mr. Rose!” Moira said with a grin. He took her hand as they walked over to kiss their girls ‘goodbye’.</p><p>“Be good for Alexis, Livy…” Johnny smiled at his youngest. </p><p>“She will be...we’re going to spend time with Ted the Turtle and watch movies…” Alexis grinned before ‘booping’ her little sister in the nose, which elicited a big smile and giggle.</p><p>They all smiled and giggled. “Goodbye...we love you!” Moira said, blowing kisses through the doorway and waving at them. </p><p>“See you tomorrow!” Johnny smiled before closing the door behind them.</p><p>They got into the car and headed to the presidential suite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Couldn’t resist narrating some lines from the show...Moira is so funny here😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. A Movie with Alexis and Testing Out the Newest Suite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost seven o’clock in the evening, and Alexis figured she should begin a movie.</p><p>“Which one do you want to watch, Livy?” Alexis asked, lifting Olivia onto the queen size bed in her parents’ room. </p><p>She held out two movies and smiled. Livy gurgled and pointed at the one with the puppies on it.</p><p>“Good choice! Puppies it is! Rocky can even join us…” Alexis said as Rocky jumped onto the bed next to them.</p><p>Livy giggled as Alexis played the movie. She pointed at the screen and looked at Alexis, trying to tell her what was going on in the movie.</p><p>“Yes! Look at all those puppies!” Alexis giggled.</p><p>By the end of the movie, Livy and Rocky were fast asleep, nestled closely together. Alexis snapped a quick picture of them and sent it to her parents. She was really enjoying having a little sister.</p><p>~<br/>
Johnny and Moira would definitely agree that the Rosebud Presidential Suite was living up to its name.</p><p>They didn’t want to leave anytime soon…</p><p>After making their martinis, they danced for a little while. “Islands in the Stream” came on, and Moira smirked at her husband, pulling back slightly so that she could face him.</p><p>“Mr. Rose...it seems as though every time we dance to Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers, we make a baby…I was ready to stop after one, but at this rate, three at most...” she said with a smirk.</p><p>“I thought you may want to try for another boy…” he smirked jokingly.</p><p>She turned slightly pale, and he laughed. </p><p>“I’m only kidding, sweetheart...I have three beautiful kids and a lovely wife...that’s everything I need…” he smiled, rubbing her back softly. </p><p>“Let’s be cautious this time, Mr. Rose…” Moira smirked before kissing him, and laying her head on his shoulder, snuggling into him.</p><p>He nodded and smiled to himself.</p><p>The night was wonderful, and Moira was very glad that she had convinced Johnny to stay in the suite for one night. But they both couldn’t help from hoping that there would be more nights spent there…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Had to use the “Islands in the Stream” reference😂</p><p>Happy Birthday, Catherine O’Hara! ❤️🌹😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Tippy Bernstein</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding was only three weeks away, and Moira had some news. She decided to tell the family at breakfast.</p><p>Johnny fed Olivia as he finished his breakfast, and it was the cutest thing to watch. </p><p>“Open wide for daddy…” Johnny smiled. Livy did, and she chewed the remainder of her bananas. </p><p>They smiled as she finished her food, and Johnny cleaned her mouth. “Good girl…” he grinned, and she smiled back at him.</p><p>Moira decided to break the news. </p><p>“I have some news, family…” she began.</p><p>They looked at her in wonder for a few seconds, and David interjected, “You're not pregnant again!” </p><p>She laughed and said, “Haha...no...could you imagine?! Tippy Bernstein from “Sunrise Bay” called today, and he wants to meet here at the café this afternoon…”</p><p>“That’s great, sweetheart! I haven’t heard his name in ages!” Johnny said excitedly.</p><p>“Wow…cool...” the kids chimed in.</p><p>Livy gurgled and said, “Mama…” </p><p>They all giggled and Moira said, “I know, Livy! Isn’t that exciting?” </p><p>Moira couldn’t wait to see what Tippy had in store...perhaps a new little project?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. Sunrise, Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira meets with Tippy and Clifton to discuss some important news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira was almost done getting ready to go meet Tippy at the café, and she was genuinely very excited to see what the meeting was about. </p><p>She hadn’t seen Tippy Bernstein in the flesh for almost two and a half decades, so she was looking forward to catching up.</p><p>“Alright...I have to go meet Tippy, now…” Moira said after putting on her shoes. </p><p>“Okay!” Alexis smiled. </p><p>Livy crawled over to her mother, and Moira picked her up with a grin. </p><p>“Goodbye, Livy...mommy will see you soon!” she cooed before kissing her baby girl on the cheek.</p><p>“Bye, Alexis...see you guys soon!” she said before walking out the door.</p><p>“Okay! Bye! Good luck!” Alexis said with enthusiasm.</p><p>“Thank you, dear…” Moira said with a smile before walking to the café.</p><p>~<br/>Moira arrived at the café at three p.m. sharp.</p><p>Tippy rose to greet her, kissing her cheek and saying, “Wow...you are just as gorgeous as the day I discovered you!” </p><p>Moira smiled and said, “Oh, Tippy...I’ve missed that Vaudevillian charm!” </p><p>After chatting for a minute, he surprised her with her former co-star, the one and the only, Clifton Sparks. </p><p>“Clifton!” Moira said, surprised that he was there. </p><p>“Muffy...looking luscious as always…” he said, raising the drink in his hand slightly. </p><p>When they got situated at one of the tables, they all spent time catching up.</p><p>“How are Johnny, David, and Alexis doing?” Clifton asked. </p><p>“Excellent...and my newest edition and humongous surprise, Olivia Marie, is wonderful as well…” Moira smiled.</p><p>They smiled and Tippy said, “You look great!” </p><p>“Aww, thank you, dear…it was a long nine months...” Moira grinned.</p><p>“I’ll say…” Clifton purred. He always was quite a charmer. </p><p>Moira smiled and said, “So, what news do you have?”</p><p>“They want to reboot “Sunrise Bay”...” Tippy smiled. </p><p>She looked at them both in disbelief and said, “Vivian has been killed off…”</p><p>“When has that ever stopped us?” Clifton said with a shrug.</p><p>She didn’t believe that they could actually get <br/>Nicole Kidman, either…</p><p>“I don’t know what to say…” Moira enunciated. </p><p>“It’s a simple answer, Vivian...say yes…” Clifton said slowly, impersonating his character from “Sunrise Bay”. </p><p>She looked at them and said, “Hmmm…”</p><p>She somewhat liked the idea, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to make such a huge commitment like this, given having almost a nine month-old at home, and her other jobs.</p><p>But she was considering it…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Nine months</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day came, and Olivia turned nine months old. </p><p>She was able to stand on her feet while holding onto things, and they didn’t think she would be that far off from walking. </p><p>“I can’t believe she is already nine months old...it seems like she was just born…” Moira said with a smile, as they watched their daughter who was standing, holding onto her baby walker.</p><p>“I know...it doesn’t seem possible…” Johnny smiled and nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Dada…” Livy said with a smile, crawling over to him.</p><p>He scooped her up into his arms with a grin and said, “Yeah...you’re growing up so fast, Livy bear!” </p><p>Livy giggled and hugged him sweetly.</p><p>Moira and Johnny were so genuinely happy that they had baby Olivia in their lives. </p><p>They felt like they had a better chance at parenthood this time around...and they were really growing as parents...they were more involved with David and Alexis’ life than they had ever been.</p><p>And Olivia was a testament to that...they were doing great.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. Walking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira finally made a decision on rebooting “Sunrise Bay”. After Alexis showed her footage For evidence that Clifton was involved in writing her off the show, she confronted him and Tippy about it, before slapping her former co-star like Vivian Blake would...she took shit from no one…and she was certainly not going to start now...</p><p>She was convinced that good was undoubtedly coming her way, so she didn’t plan to give the decision another thought. </p><p>She knew that she had the support from her family and friends, and that meant the world to her.</p><p>She was really happy here…</p><p>~<br/>The next morning, Moira and Johnny tried to work on walking with Olivia. </p><p>Johnny held both of her hands, while Moira stood in front of them, about five feet away.</p><p>“Can you walk to mommy?” Johnny asked her. </p><p>Livy gurgled and tried to walk with her dad’s support. </p><p>“Yes...walk to mommy...you can do it, Livy!” Moira cooed with a huge grin.</p><p>Finally, Livy made it to her mother, still holding onto her father. </p><p>They both smiled at her, and she giggled, proud of her accomplishment.</p><p>“Yay! Good job, Livy!” Moira said, kneeling down to hug her and kiss her cheek lovingly. </p><p>“Great job, baby!” Johnny said, kissing his little girl quickly. </p><p>Maybe, they thought, she could be walking on her own by the time of the wedding...she was going to be the cutest flower girl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay Livy! </p><p>HAPPY INTERNATIONAL WOMEN’S DAY TO ALL YOU LOVELY WOMEN!!! 💖</p><p>Also, YAY CATHERINE AND DAN ON THEIR CRTICS CHOICE AWARDS!!! 👏🏼❤️🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. Two Weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding was only two weeks away, and the day of the Bachelor party arrived. </p><p>Stevie insisted that she would take care of the planning, even though Alexis heavily insisted upon helping her with it. She was determined to do this since she was the maid of honor after all…</p><p>Alexis couldn’t really complain since she was going to walk David down the aisle very soon...she was honored to do so...it was arguably the most important role of the wedding.</p><p>Johnny had submitted a proposal for the Rosebud Motel Group about potentially expanding the chain of motels across the continent, so he was trying to remain calm as he awaited the phone call from his past business partner, Mike.</p><p>Moira was trying to teach Livy how to walk on her own, and she was really learning fast.</p><p>“Come on Livy...you can do this!” Moira cooed, letting go of Livy’s hands, letting her stand on her own. </p><p>Livy took a couple steps very slowly, and Moira caught her before she would have fallen to the floor.</p><p>“Okay, excellent start, Livy...we can do this…” Moira said with determination. </p><p>Johnny came back from ending his shift shortly after, and Moira smiled at him as he came through the door.</p><p>“Hi, sweetheart...hi, Livy!” Johnny said with a grin. “Are we walking on our own, yet? he asked curiously.</p><p>“Very close...she took two steps on her own, but then I had to catch her before she hit the floor...she’s grasping the idea, though…” Moira said positively. </p><p>“Great!” he said, proud of his girls. </p><p>He kissed both of them before he went to get ready for the Bachelor Party.</p><p>Moira smiled at him and then back at her adorable daughter. She couldn’t believe how fast she was growing up!</p><p>Moira put Livy down for a nap so that they could both rest for a little bit, before heading to the party. </p><p>Livy was exhausted from learning how to walk, so she didn’t mind one bit. She fell asleep almost instantly after Moira planted a soft kiss on her forehead...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. The Bachelor Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening arrived, and the family was getting ready for the Bachelor Party. </p><p>Moira took Olivia out of her crib, changing her diaper and feeding her before they left.</p><p>When they were ready to go, Johnny put Livy into her car seat and buckled her in securely, while Moira and Alexis got into the car.</p><p>Finally, they headed to the escape room for the party. </p><p>~<br/>
When they all arrived at the escape room, they went inside.</p><p>Patrick was extremely excited about doing the escape room, but the rest of the clan had mixed emotions about it.</p><p>They placed their phones in the box before entering the square room.</p><p>Livy was enjoying the experience, and it was cute to see her so excited.</p><p>Moira placed her down on the ground, standing her upright.</p><p>Livy held onto her mother’s hands as she waddled around the room slowly. She really was getting the hang of it.</p><p>They smiled at her, as she was determined to walk on her own. Moira let her go, but stayed close to her. </p><p>She took five steps but then fell to the ground. Moira made a worried face because she didn’t catch her in time.</p><p>“Uh oh, Livy...it’s okay...stand back up…” Johnny said with a smile.</p><p>Livy used her hands to push herself up again, and she walked some more, before crawling over to her mother to be held. She was sleepy.</p><p>Alexis figured out the pattern to escape the room, much to everyone’s surprise. </p><p>Johnny quickly ran over to the box to retrieve his phone outside of the room, wondering if Mike had gotten back to him on his pitch.</p><p>“Four missed calls and three voicemals!” Johnny exclaimed, listening to the voicemails.</p><p>They all got excited when they heard Mike’s voicemail...he loved Johnny’s proposal!</p><p>Moira hugged Johnny, and they all hugged each other with joy.</p><p>“We’ve got a meeting!” Johnny said happily. </p><p>They all decided to go out to dinner to celebrate the incredible news.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. Celebratory Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrived at the restaurant in Elmdale, they all got out of their cars and went inside, wide smiles gracing their beautiful, excited faces.</p><p>After they were seated, Moira adjusted Olivia in her high chair. </p><p>After they ordered, Moira said happily, “I want to propose a splendacious toast to my husband, Mr. Rose, for his very notable savvy...we wouldn’t be at this point without you, my love…” </p><p>She leaned in to kiss him quickly, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. “Thank you, sweetheart…” he said sweetly, as they clinked their glasses together.</p><p>He continued, “I truly could not have done this without all of you...thank you all…” </p><p>Everyone raised their glasses slightly, and David chimed in, “Okay, I hate to interrupt, but Patrick and and I are getting married...it is our Bachelor Party…” </p><p>They smiled and giggled at him, Patrick rubbing his shoulder gently. “Of course, son…” John said softly with a grin.</p><p>Livy made herself known, saying, “Dada!” </p><p>They all giggled and smiled at her affectionately. </p><p>“I know, Liv...it's exciting!” Johnny said before kissing her cheek. </p><p>Two more days until Johnny, Stevie, and Roland would head to New York for the big meeting! They could hardly wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost time for the big meeting! 😄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. Little Walker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the evening before Johnny, Stevie, and Roland would head to New York. </p><p>As Johnny was looking over some notes for his speech, Moira placed Olivia down on her feet, hoping she could walk to him.</p><p>Moira smiled as she walked Livy over to him slowly. </p><p>Johnny grinned at them, secretly hoping that Livy would be able to walk over to him on her own very soon. </p><p>He smiled as they walked around the room, following Rocky around. Livy loved to chase Rocky.</p><p>Finally, Moira let go of Olivia’s little hands, letting her walk on her own.</p><p>Livy whined at first, but they cooed at her which caused her to try to walk over to them on her own.</p><p>“Walk to mama and dada, Livy! You can do it!” Johnny said sweetly. </p><p>Moira grinned at her daughter, and held her arms out.</p><p>Livy began to slowly walk over to them, and she finally made it all on her own, much to Johnny and Moira’s delight.</p><p>They both said, “Yay, Livy! Good job!” </p><p>Moira scooped her up into her arms, hugging and kissing her.</p><p>“So proud of you, baby…” Johnny said, kissing her chubby, rosy cheek.</p><p>From that moment on, Livy walked around the room on her own, chasing Rocky around. </p><p>Johnny and Moira were thrilled that she was finally able to walk on her own. She was going to be a great flower girl...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Livy can walk all by herself! Almost meeting time! ❤️😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. Nerves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, aside from the joy of Olivia finally walking on her own, Johnny was nervous.</p><p>He tried to cover up the fact itself, but Moira could always detect his feelings.</p><p>Johnny smiled as Moira fed Olivia...he thought they looked so sweet together…</p><p>He decided to put the notes for his pitch away and get ready for bed...it was already fifteen until ten, and he wanted to catch as much sleep as he could before the big day.</p><p>When he was ready, he joined Moira in bed, and she smiled at him sweetly.</p><p>“Are you nervous, John?” She asked, even though she knew the answer too well…</p><p>“Just a little...I just don’t want to mess it up...this could be a great thing for our family...I don’t want to lose this for us…like I did with Eli...” he admitted.</p><p>“I see...but darling, what happened with Eli was not your fault...you’re going to be spectacular...I know you are...the family is so lucky to have you…” she said, rubbing his back softly.</p><p>“Thank you, Moira...I love you so much...I don’t know what I would do without you, sweetheart…” he confessed, smiling at her.</p><p>She pulled him into a kiss, and when they broke apart, she said, “I love you too, Johnny...I truly would be lost without you…” </p><p>“Me too…” he nodded before pecking her lips once again.</p><p>“You're going to be astounding, my love…” she nodded with a grin.</p><p>He smiled and nodded at her.</p><p>“Now, we should gain some rest, my dear…” Moira said, noticing it was past ten o’clock at night.</p><p>“I agree…” he said.</p><p>She kissed him once more and said, “Goodnight, John…” </p><p>“Goodnight, Moira…” he said, before pulling her into his arms.</p><p>Minutes later, they drifted away to sleep, content in the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>124. Heading to the Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning came early, and Johnny was the first one to wake.</p><p>Moira woke up shortly after, greeting him with a morning kiss and smile.</p><p>After Moira fed Olivia, they began their day with coffee and tea. </p><p>Normally, they would read the paper together, but Johnny decided to look over the notes for his pitch a few times.</p><p>Moira smiled as he deeply focused on his notes, hoping that everything would go well that day...he deserved a win...especially after what went down with their past business manager taking everything….he was determined to succeed that day, and she wished him all the best. </p><p>~<br/>
It was ten o'clock sharp, and Roland finally arrived at the motel to leave for the meeting.</p><p>Everyone said “goodbye” to each other and wished Johnny, Stevie, and Roland good luck.</p><p>Moira raised Livy’s little hand and said, “Say good luck, daddy…” </p><p>Johnny smiled at them and got into the limousine.</p><p>They all waived as they drove off to New York. </p><p>“And so it begins again…” Johnny thought with a grin. “This is happening…”</p><p>Good was coming, and the future was indeed looking bright….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So close!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>125. The Pitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, the crew arrived at the New York office. It was a beautiful afternoon in the city, and the three of them took a moment to admire the gorgeous weather.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Johnny opened the door to the building, and they went inside.</p><p>They sat in the waiting area, waiting for someone to escort them to their meeting room.</p><p>Johnny glanced down at his phone, seeing a text from Moira. It read, “Good luck, my darling. We are all so proud of you and know you will be marvelous! XO. -Moira…”</p><p>He smiled and replied, “Thank you, sweetheart...love you…”</p><p>Placing his phone down, Johnny smiled as his mind raced with memories. It wasn’t that long ago since he had his own office as the CEO of Rose Video...and maybe...just maybe...he would become the new founder of Rosebud Motel Group…the thought was mind boggling…</p><p>~<br/>A few moments later, a woman with dark hair named Ruth came to greet and escort them to the meeting room.</p><p>Johnny appreciated that Ruth brought up some fond memories she had as a child going to Rose Video stores...he thought that was sweet of her to bring that up...personal connections were indeed valuable, especially in business.</p><p>The meeting was going okay, but technology was not in their favor while presenting, and the people seemed indifferent about the message. Johnny wished Mike would have made a better effort to be there, especially since they worked together for so many years…</p><p>After taking a brief intermission, the three composed themselves and finished the meeting on a strong note. </p><p>“...and you wonder why I’m so sure...my family and I have been staying in a motel for the past three years...and I wouldn’t trade our stay there for anything…” he said with a smile.</p><p>“...and I can only wish that one day soon, you and your families can experience the love and simple pleasures that come from even staying one night...at a Rosebud motel—where every stay feels like home…” </p><p>They paraded out of the room after thanking the members for their time, heading back to the lobby.</p><p>Roland realized that he left his briefcase upstairs, and went to retrieve it.</p><p>After catching the members making fun of the itch, he called them out, explains how it took Johnny a lot of courage to come back to his former office to give a pitch after three years…</p><p>After Ruth told them that the people did not want to move forward with the idea, noting that they once even passed on Uber and a plethora of other great ideas, she told them that herself two other partners were in the process of creating a new firm, and that they would love to bring Johnny’s ideas to life...they loved the idea! Those other people did not deserve to be in business with Johnny.</p><p>~<br/>When they arrived back at the motel, Johnny nodded at them with a light smile, and Moira ran into his arms. They all hugged each other, celebrating the good news.</p><p>“Champagne for all!” Moira shouted with a smile. </p><p>This. Was. Happening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! 🥂👏🏼❤️😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0126"><h2>126. Plans for the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny and Moira discuss what the future could entail...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After much celebrating, the family decided to call it a night. </p><p>Johnny joined Moira in bed after placing a fast asleep Olivia in her crib gently.</p><p>Moira turned her body towards Johnny and said, “I’m so proud of you, my dear...hard work always pays off…”</p><p>He smiled at her and said, “Thank you, Moira...I still can’t believe we did it...they want me to start as soon as possible…”</p><p>Moira’s smile shifted into a more serious expression, and Johnny looked into her eyes, and took her hand in his.</p><p>“We don’t have to make any big decisions yet, sweetheart...we just need to be thinking about the future…” </p><p>She leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him before saying, “I know, John...I just don’t know what we should do...it’s all so confusing...I never thought I would admit this about this town...but I hold great affection for it within my heart…”</p><p>Johnny smiled down at her and asked, “You’re really happy here?”</p><p>She smiled lightly and replied, “I am...before Olivia...all I wanted to do was get out of this place...yes, I do envision that our family could be elsewhere someday, but I really am happy...I just want to make sure that Alexis, David, Patrick, and Theodore are in Livy’s life...she loves everyone so much...and I can’t—…” </p><p>Her breath caught in her throat, and she tried to hold in her tears.</p><p>Johnny rubbed her shoulder and kissed her head softly before saying, “I understand, Moira...maybe we can get a couple places...or maybe I can just go to New York for meetings...there are plenty of nonstop flights to go there...but I know that we'll figure it out...and Alexis, David, Patrick, and Ted will always be a part of Livy’s life...I promise...we will make sure of that…”</p><p>Moira leaned up to kiss him, and laid back down against him, getting comfortable. </p><p>“I love you, John…” Moira whispered before yawning softly.</p><p>“I love you too, Moira…” Johnny said softly.</p><p>They fell asleep quickly, being tired from all of the partying.</p><p>Johnny and Moira knew that they would figure it out...they always had a way with those things…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmm...what will they do?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0127"><h2>127. The Rose Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding was only ten days away, and everyone was very excited. </p><p>Johnny and Moira decided to take their time with the decision...after all, they had David’s wedding to think and be excited about!</p><p>The Rose girls decided to try on their dresses together to make sure they still fit well and looked good together.</p><p>Once Moira slipped into her dress and zipped it up, she dressed Olivia, pulling her dress over her head and fastening her tiny little shoes. She looked as cute and sweet as can be...</p><p>Moira smiled and shifted her gaze to Alexis who was standing in front of the mirror, adjusting her long, white gow that almost resembled a wedding dress...though Moira made no comment on it. She looked gorgeous...they all did...</p><p>She walked over to her after placing Olivia down for a moment.</p><p>“You look absolutely radiant…” Moira said with a smile, standing next to her eldest daughter in front of the mirror.</p><p>Alexis smiled to the ground and said softly, “Thanks…”</p><p>Olivia walked over to them, and Moira picked her up with a grin.</p><p>“Look at us, the lovely Rose women all together!” Moira said happily.</p><p>They all smiled into the mirror for a few moments, and decided to take some selfies. They really were the cutest group of girls…</p><p>They couldn’t wait for the wedding…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0128"><h2>128. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days passed, and the wedding was only one week away. The time was really flying by.</p><p>Tippy Bernstein called Moira to let her know he would gladly accept her demands, should she return to “Sunrise Bay”...he even sent her the diamond tennis bracelet…</p><p>Moira was smitten, and she couldn’t refuse...she loved acting, and she was going to do this.</p><p>Fortunately, she and Johnny figured out a way to stay in California during filming, and then come back to Schitt's Creek to stay for a while. Eventually, they would plan to look for a house. </p><p>Patrick found a lovely cottage for David and himself, and they offered to let Johnny, Moira, and Olivia stay with them while they looked for a house. </p><p>Alexis decided to stay with Ted in Schitt’s Creek when he returned from his trip, and she planned to work with her father in helping to assemble the Rosebud Motel chain to make it a success.</p><p>They were all thrilled to be together the majority of the time, and so was Moira. She was beyond happy that Olivia was going to have these incredible human beings in her life...she wanted nothing less for her sweet baby...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope this works! We’ll see what the future holds for them! I just couldn’t help but picture them all being together...❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0129"><h2>129. Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two days until the wedding, and Alexis heard a knock at the door.</p><p>She opened it and screamed, “Oh, my God! Ted!” </p><p>She jumped into his arms and held him for a while, before giving him a huge kiss. </p><p>“Hi, Lex…” Ted said happily.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re back! I miss you sooo much!” Alexis said before hugging him again.</p><p>He smiled and said, “I’ve missed you, too...it’s good to be back…” </p><p>“Moira, Johnny, and Olivia came into the adjoining room, hearing all of the noise.</p><p>Their faces transformed into big smiles, seeing Ted was back home safe and sound. </p><p>“Hello, Theodore!” Moira beamed with a smile.</p><p>“Hey, Ted! So glad you’re back!” Johnny said with a grin.</p><p>Livy gurgled and smiled at him. </p><p>“Say hi to Ted, Livy…” Johnny said, holding his daughter in his arms. </p><p>She did her best to make out the words, “Hi, Ted…” <br/>It was so adorable to see her babble on. She would be talking before they knew it. She was almost ten months old.</p><p>Ted grinned at her and said, “Hi, Livy…”</p><p>“It’s good to be back…can’t wait for the wedding...” he continued. </p><p>They all smiled at him and nodded.</p><p>David and Patrick were out, but they would be back soon. </p><p>The family decided to go out to dinner to celebrate Ted’s arrival.</p><p>It was so good to have him back home…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ted’s back! 😊❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0130"><h2>130. Galapa-go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening, the family went to eat dinner and celebrate Ted's return. </p><p>When they were all situated at the café, David asked, “So, how were the Galapagos?” </p><p>Ted nodded and said, “It was great...but eventually, I had to galapa-go…” </p><p>David cringed at his pun but the rest of the crew giggled at him. It was indeed a treat to have Ted back along with his puns, no matter how cringe-worthy they may appear to be...</p><p>Livy giggled at him, and everyone laughed. She never got tired of his puns...she adored Ted so much.</p><p>After eating dinner and Ted telling stories about the Galapagos, they decided to head back to get some rest. </p><p>Livy began to fidget a little bit, signaling to Johnny and Moira that she was ready to go to bed. </p><p>The wedding was less than two days away, and they couldn’t wait...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry...had to include a Ted pun😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0131"><h2>131. Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the evening before the wedding, and everything was coming together nicely.</p><p>After Moira put Livy to bed, she climbed into the bed next to Johnny.</p><p>He smiled and pulled her close before saying, “I can’t believe David is getting married tomorrow…”</p><p>She smiled back at him and said, “I know...our baby is getting married...I’m so beyond thrilled for him…”</p><p>“Me too…” Johnny said.</p><p>He caught the glance in Moira’s eyes and continued, “Honey? Are you okay?”</p><p>She nodded and sighed. </p><p>“I am...I’ve just been giving more thought about where we will be after filming “Sunrise Bay”...I think we should...stay here…” she said.</p><p>He rubbed over her arm and said, “Really? I think that would be a great idea…” </p><p>She smiled and said, “There are some nice houses in Elmdale about twenty minutes from here...I just feel like we should stay here for a while...our family is here...Livy is growing up here…it just feels like home...”</p><p>Johnny began to choke up a little hearing her calling this place “home”...</p><p>Moira continued, “Oh please, Johnny...don’t cry…”</p><p>She kissed his cheek softly and he said, “Okay...it’s okay...I just am very glad to hear you say that…”</p><p>She grinned and pulled him into a kiss. </p><p>This was what home felt like…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😊❤️🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0132"><h2>132. September 3rd: Wedding Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone makes the best of reorganizing the big day due to some rain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wedding Day had finally arrived! </p><p>However, the morning of the wedding was very rainy, so Johnny, Moira, and Alexis tried to calm David down, assuring him that they would figure things out. </p><p>Moira decided to officiate, and they felt honored...she would build an appropriate look for sure…</p><p>Johnny found and organized a new venue with the help of some friends, and everything was going to be just fine. </p><p>It was extremely helpful that Johnny and Moira had more money than before, and they were willing to contribute whatever they could in order to make David’s wedding a success. He was their son, and they would gladly do anything for him.</p><p>Patrick organized a lovely spa day for a very frazzled and stressed David so that he would relax...he didn’t think twice about accepting that offer...it was their big day afterall…</p><p>~<br/>
As Moira finished writing her notes for her wedding speech, Livy walked over to hug her leg. </p><p>Moira smiled back at her adorable daughter and scooped her up into her arms, kissing her cheeks lovingly.</p><p>“Mama…” Livy said with a grin.</p><p>Moira grinned and said, “Livy…I love you, baby girl...now let’s read over mommy’s notes for the wedding…”</p><p>Livy giggled at her and smiled as Rocky joined them. She reached down to pet him, and Moira giggled affectionately. They were so sweet and adorable together.</p><p>The wedding was just hours away, and things were looking up. Rain was no match for the Roses...rain or shine, they were going to make this day incredibly special.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost wedding time! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0133"><h2>133. Getting Ready for the Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was past four o’clock, and the wedding time was so close.</p><p>Johnny helped David to get ready, and Moira helped Alexis and Olivia. </p><p>Moira smiled as Alexis fixed her dress in the mirror. She placed Livy down, and walked over to her.</p><p>“Once again...stunning…” Moira beamed.</p><p>“Hardly…” Alexis shrugged.</p><p>“But you are, Alexis…” Moira nodded.</p><p>After Moira dressed Livy and placed a headband of tiny roses on her head, she kissed her cheek with a smile. </p><p>She lifted her from the bed, and walked her over to Alexis.</p><p>“She’s really getting the hang of the whole walking thing…” Alexis grinned, seeing her baby sister walking around.</p><p>“She is…” Moira smiled.</p><p>“Don’t forget…” Moira said before picking up Alexis’ floral hairpiece, and adjusted it on her head. </p><p>“Gorgeous…” she grinned.</p><p>Livy smiled and pulled on Alexis’ hand.</p><p>Alexis grinned at her again and “booped” her on the nose gently.</p><p>Livy giggled, and Moira came over to hug both of them.</p><p>“My two lovely girls…” Moira said simply, kissing them both. </p><p>They all smiled and snuggled into each other.</p><p>The Rose Girls could not be more ready for this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, so close! ❤️🌹😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0134"><h2>134. Simply the Best Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before they knew it, it was five o’clock and the wedding had begun…</p><p>Moira smiled as she gracefully walked down the aisle to the front. She was absolutely glowing...and everyone knew it as they watched her arrive at the front.</p><p>Livy came walking shortly after, doing her best to spread flowers everywhere over the aisle. Twyla helped her to the front, and eventually helped her to circle back and sit by her daddy. Twyla quickly made her way back to her spot with the Jazzagals.</p><p>Moira as well as everyone else grinned at how cute Olivia looked. She was clearly very excited.</p><p>Johnny placed Livy on his lap and held her snugly before kissing her cheek.</p><p>Everyone turned their gazes to David as he walked down the aisle, his arm entertwined with Alexis’. They grinned as the Jazzagals serenaded them with a lovely choral arrangement of Tina Turner’s “The Best”.</p><p>Alexis hugged David, and went to sit down next to Ted, Johnny and Olivia. </p><p>David finally joined Moira and Patrick at the front.</p><p>When the song ended, Moira eventually conjured up the ability to speak, given how emotional she was in the moment. She was just so happy…</p><p>After David and Patrick exchanged their emotional, heartfelt vows and placed their rings on each other, Moira made it official.</p><p>Everyone cheered as they kissed each other. </p><p>They made their way down the aisle, and Johnny met Moira in the middle, their arms interlocking tenderly. Alexis carried Olivia through the doors, Ted joining them with a smile.</p><p>Johnny grasped Moira’s hand in his and said with a smile, “ You did such a great job, sweetheart… I don’t know how you do it…”</p><p>Moira sighed and caught her breath before saying, “Oh, well someone has to keep it together. There’s a time and place for sentimentality, and your only son’s wedding day is hardly the moment…” </p><p>He grinned and led her out the doors, the congregation following them.</p><p>What a beautiful wedding it was…</p><p>On to the reception!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay!! Reception time! (Yes, I will be including the wedding reception 😊)❤️🌹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0135"><h2>135. The Wedding Reception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was six o’clock, and the wedding reception had just begun.</p><p>Johnny, Moira, Clint, and Marcy all pitched in to rent a lovely ballroom in Elmdale for the reception. David approved immediately, loving every bit of that idea. It was only about twenty minutes away, so the drive wasn’t bad.</p><p>After some pictures were taken, “The Best” by Tina Turner filled the room along with much applause as the newlyweds entered the room.</p><p>Shortly after, dinner was served. </p><p>Johnny, Moira, and Olivia sat next to Marcy and Clint, wide smiles all around.</p><p>Marcy smiled as she watched Moira feeding Livy her bottle. “She is so cute...and so well-behaved!” Marcy said sweetly.</p><p>“Thank you! Do you want to?” Moira smiled, asking her if she would like to feed her.</p><p>Marcy grinned, “Sure...I would love to…”</p><p>Moira gently handed Livy and the bottle over to Marcy.</p><p>Livy really was the sweetest baby.</p><p>~<br/>
Finally, David and Patrick shared their first dance, and then Marcy danced with Patrick. Next, Moira danced with David.</p><p>Moira gently placed a hand in his, her other arm snaking around to his shoulder.</p><p>David grinned as Mariah Carey’s “Always Be My Baby” came on.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you, my dear...you’re beginning a beautiful new chapter in the book of life...I love you…” Moira said before kissing his cheek softly.</p><p>He smiled and said, “Thank you...love you, too…”</p><p>When the song finished, everyone applauded and smiled.</p><p>Moira hugged David before returning to her seat.</p><p>A few songs later, the parents’ dance took place.</p><p>“May I have this dance, m’lady?” Johnny asked Moira with a hand outstretched.</p><p>“I would be honored, Mr. Rose…” Moira smiled before taking his hand and snuggling close to him. </p><p>Clint danced with Marcy, not far from Johnny and Moira. They all looked so content, and most importantly, happy.</p><p>As the dance ended, Johnny kissed Moira, and they headed back to their seats.</p><p>As the night went on, the room was filled with joy and laughter as everyone ate some cake, played some games, sang karaoke, and danced.</p><p>It was funny to see Moira and David singing karaoke to Mariah Carey songs. </p><p>“Macarena” came on, and of course, everyone had to participate. Twyla got very excited about that. Next thing Stevie knew, Twyla was pulling her away from the mini-bar and onto the dance floor.</p><p> “Great…” Stevie said sarcastically as Twyla giggled. But eventually, the drinks kicked in, and Stevie was having a good time...</p><p>“The Best” played again, and Moira grabbed Johnny, Olivia, David, and Alexis so that they could have a family dance.</p><p>Livy was really enjoying dancing, but probably the cake even more…</p><p>The night ended around ten-thirty p.m., and everyone would say that September third was definitely an incredibly beautiful day. </p><p>It was simply the best…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the reception! Was so much fun to write! 😂🌹❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0136"><h2>136. Honeymoon and a House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day after the wedding, and Moira and Johnny had decided to look at some houses in Elmdale since they were trying to find a home for when they came back from filming in California.</p><p>They had narrowed it down to two houses, and really wanted to make a decision before they left for California.</p><p>After Moira and Johnny began their day with tea and coffee and fed Olivia, they got ready to go.</p><p>After Moira placed Livy in her car seat and buckled her in, they got in the car and drove to Elmdale.</p><p>About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the first house. </p><p>It was simple, yet had a lovely interior and exterior. </p><p>But, Moira wasn't loving it that much…</p><p>They decided to move on to the second house.</p><p>~<br/>After they arrived at the second house, a tall woman greeted them as they walked to the front.</p><p>“Hi, I'm Hally! You must be the Roses!” the realtor said with a bright smile. </p><p>“That’s us!” Johnny said with a smile. </p><p>After they introduced themselves, Olivia made herself known with a few murmurs.</p><p>Moira smiled at her, and Hally said, “Who is this little cutie?” </p><p>“This is our miracle bébé, Olivia Rose…” Moira grinned, bouncing her daughter in her arms.</p><p>“She’s so adorable! How old is she?” Hally asked. </p><p>“Almost ten months...and thank you!” Moira said happily. </p><p>“Well, let’s have a look, shall we?” Hally said sweetly. </p><p>“Yes!” Moira and Johnny nodded excitedly, anxious to see the inside of the house.</p><p>The exterior was gorgeous, and Moira took particular note of the beautiful rose bushes and flower beds with the stone landscaping matched with the pearly white look of the house. </p><p>The inside was lovely as well. </p><p>“So, the house has a total of four bedrooms, three bathrooms, one kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a basement…” Haley said.</p><p>They nodded and smiled, exploring everything. It was gorgeous. </p><p>After they had looked at everything, they stepped out into the backyard. </p><p>It was a lovely view with a white picket fence, and pine trees surrounding a small lake. It was very spacious. </p><p>Johnny and Moira looked at each other with wide smiles and nodded. </p><p>“I think it’s a winner…” Johnny said with a grin.</p><p>“Indeed it is…” Moira said with a huge smile. </p><p>“Yay!” Hally said excitedly. </p><p>Johnny and Moira hugged each other and smiled with joy in that they found their home.</p><p>They decided to get started right away on the paperwork.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! A new home!! ❤️😊🌹🏡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0137"><h2>137. Ten Months</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only two weeks until Moira, Johnny, and Olivia would leave to film in California.</p><p>Fortunately, they arranged that they could come back home most weekends and during one or two-week long breaks in between episodes. </p><p>Nine months was a long time to film afterall, so they were thankful to have made the arrangements of visiting their family and friends in between. </p><p>Tippy covered their housing for when they were in California, so that was a bonus.</p><p>Livy turned ten months old, and she was still as happy and sweet as can be. </p><p>Thankfully, everyone helped Moira and Johnny to get their new house in Elmdale ready so that they would be able to use it as soon as possible. Also, they didn’t want to have to worry about unpacking and organizing while they were visiting.</p><p>The kids loved it, and they were all so happy to have found such a lovely home. </p><p>Johnny and Moira decided to have a housewarming party before they left for California, and Alexis planned it all. </p><p>It was a week away.</p><p>Afterall, they couldn’t wait to make new memories in that house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Who’s ready to see Ted at another Housewarming Party?! 😆</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0138"><h2>138. First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny, Moira, and Olivia had finally moved into their new home, and they could not be happier. It was so lovely. </p><p>As Johnny pulled up to the house and turned off the car, he got Livy out of her car seat, and went to the door.</p><p>Moira unlocked the door, and they walked through with wide smiles.</p><p>“Oh, John...we’re home…” Moira said softly. </p><p>He smiled at her and said, “Finally…” </p><p>Placing Livy down for a minute, Moira and Johnny sighed with relief in that the house was already baby-proofed. </p><p>Livy stood up and slowly walked to the glass, see-through door to the patio with a smile. </p><p>She noticed that there were some rabbits in the backyard.</p><p>Johnny and Moira giggled and smiled at her, going over to see the rabbits. </p><p>“Aww…” Moira said.</p><p>Johnny knelt down beside Livy and said, “Can you say rabbit, Livy?” </p><p>She did her best to echo her father’s words, and she was doing well for a ten month-old.</p><p>“Yes…look at those rabbits…” Johnny smiled, kissing Livy’s plump cheeks.</p><p>Moira smiled at them and went to unpack the remainder of their items they brought from the motel.</p><p>~<br/>Night came, and Moira and Johnny placed Livy in her crib in the room next to theirs. It felt different since they were used to sharing a room with her.</p><p>But at least they could have a little more privacy…</p><p>They kissed her forehead, and left quickly while she was distracted with her colorful mobile and glowing stars decorating the walls.</p><p>The room wasn't completely finished yet, but things were looking great so far.</p><p>She fell asleep minutes later, drifting away to a sound sleep.</p><p>Moira climbed into bed next to Johnny with a smile.</p><p>“Well, what do you think so far, sweetheart?” he asked, wrapping an arm around her as she snuggled into him.</p><p>“It’s perfect...I can't even conjure up the words to describe how amazing our new home is...I’m so happy…” Moira smiled sincerely.</p><p>“I agree...and I’m so glad you feel that way…” he said.</p><p>After checking that the baby monitor was functioning properly, she kissed him and laid down next to him as he wrapped her in his arms.</p><p>The first night in their new home was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0139"><h2>139. Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fall was finally in the air, and it was such a lovely day.</p><p>Moira and Johnny decided to have the kids over for dinner and a movie.</p><p>The doorbell rang, and Moira picked Olivia up, walking to the door.</p><p>“Well hello, all of you!” Moira said with excitement.</p><p>David, Patrick, Alexis, and Ted all smiled back at her and Livy.</p><p>“Well, come on in and make yourselves at home…” Moira smiled.</p><p>When they all got settled on the couches and chairs, Moira sat down on the rocking chair, placing Olivia on her lap.</p><p>“The place is nice, Mrs. Rose…” Ted smiled.</p><p>“Thank you…Mr. Rose will be out any moment...” Moira said with a grin. </p><p>Moments later, Johnny came into the room and smiled at them all.</p><p>“Hi, kids…I just finished making dinner, so if you guys are ready, we can start...” Johnny said. </p><p>They all nodded and got up to go sit at the tables outside.</p><p>Rocky greeted them excitedly as they came through the doors, so happy to see them all.</p><p>They giggled and took turns petting him.</p><p>Johnny brought Livy’s high chair over and took her from Moira, placing her in it gently.</p><p>After they consumed a lovely home-cooked meal, they decided to go in and watch a movie since it was getting dark.</p><p>~<br/>
When they all got comfy and situated, Johnny pressed play on the remote.</p><p>By the end of the movie, Olivia was fast asleep.</p><p>Moira smiled at Johnny, and he softly picked her up, taking her to bed.</p><p>When he returned with a baby monitor, he sat down next to Moira, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.</p><p>“Well, thanks for coming out tonight, kids...we hope you enjoyed it…” Johnny smiled.</p><p>They all were in agreement about that. It was an incredible time.</p><p>After they drove home, Moira smiled at Johnny and said, “Shall we go to the bedroom now, Mr, Rose?”</p><p>He saw the gaze in her beautiful eyes and said, “I would love that, Mrs. Rose…”</p><p>They smiled at each other, interlocking their fingers before walking quietly to their bedroom.</p><p>What a great day it was indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0140"><h2>140. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The housewarming party was a day away, and Moira and Johnny were relieved that they didn’t have much cleaning up to do. The house was almost finished up.</p><p>That morning, Moira woke up and went to check on Olivia.</p><p>Seeing that she wasn’t there, Moira wandered into the kitchen, smiling at Johnny feeding Olivia some bananas.</p><p>“Big bite for daddy…” Johnny smiled, helping Livy to eat more of her food. He loved to feed her.</p><p>“Good morning, sweetheart…sorry, I know you usually feed her first thing in the morning, but I just thought since she was up...” he smiled.</p><p>She smiled at them, “Good morning, my loves…and no problem at all, dear...”</p><p>Moira smiled as she sat down, accepting the cup of tea Johnny had prepared.</p><p>“I made some eggs as well...and there’s some fruit, too…” he said with a proud smile.</p><p>He was so glad that he learned how to cook some things.</p><p>“Thank you…” Moira said sweetly before pecking his lips. </p><p>Moira smiled as Livy said, “Mama…”</p><p>She kissed her cheek lovingly before digging into her eggs and fruit.</p><p>Livy tried to reach some of Moira’s food, so Moira let her have a small bite of her eggs.</p><p>Johnny smiled at them and joined them at the table.</p><p>Mornings like these were the best…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0141"><h2>141. Beautiful Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that day, Johnny and Moira decided to have a picnic outside with Olivia and Rocky since it was such a lovely day.</p><p>Johnny grabbed the basket and blanket, while Moira led Livy and Rocky outside.</p><p>Moira smiled as she placed Livy down on the blanket. She loved to look up at the fluffy white cumulus clouds and bright blue sky.</p><p>Johnny joined Moira and Livy on the blanket, grinning at his smiling daughter. She was such a happy girl.</p><p>Johnny pulled out the food, and also a jar of applesauce for Olivia.</p><p>“You can feed her…” Moira said, smiling at her husband. “I know you love to...and you’re very skilled at it…”</p><p>He smiled and kissed her hair, before feeding Livy her applesauce.</p><p>When she was done, Moira wiped her face and mouth, before allowing her to go play.</p><p>Johnny inched closer to Moira on the blanket, grasping her hand in his.</p><p>“She’s so adorable…” Moira grinned, focusing on her littlest Rose.</p><p>“No surprise there...just looking at her mother…” Johnny said, smiling at his wife.</p><p>She turned to look at him and cooed lovingly before he cupped her cheek, softly kissing her lips.</p><p>Moira snuggled into his embrace as they watched Livy and Rocky playing so sweetly together. </p><p>They were growing up too fast...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Couldn’t resist writing this cute one before the housewarming party🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0142"><h2>142. Housewarming Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the housewarming party had arrived.</p><p>Moira and Johnny couldn’t wait to show everyone their new home—it was absolutely gorgeous.</p><p>Five o’clock came, and Moira smiled at Johnny as they heard the doorbell ring.</p><p>They walked to the door, Moira scooping up Olivia in her arms.</p><p>Alexis completed one more final check of everything before everyone came in.</p><p>Eventually, the house was packed. They couldn’t believe how many people had showed up! They felt so loved…</p><p>~<br/>
After lots of food and dessert, everyone ventured outside to play games and socialize some more.</p><p>Moira grinned at Livy and Alexis playing together. She marveled at how good Alexis was with her little sister. Livy loved to play tag.</p><p>Marcy joined Moira, handing her a drink.</p><p>“Thank you…” Moira smiled, taking the drink.</p><p>“She’s getting so big!” Marcy grinned, watching Alexis play with Livy.</p><p>Moira couldn’t believe how big she was getting, either.</p><p>“I know! I remember how small she was when I held her for the first time!” Moira emphasised. </p><p>“Aww…” Marcy cooed. “It’s been a while, but I still remember looking into Patrick’s sweet brown eyes when he was born...some things you just cannot forget…” she smiled.</p><p>Moira nodded with a soft smile, “Indeed…”</p><p>Livy waddled over to her mother with a big smile, and Moira picked her up, kissing her cheeks.</p><p>They laughed, seeing how into the game Ted, David, Patrick, Johnny, and Clint were.</p><p>~<br/>
Finally, the party came to a close, and everyone had a great time. </p><p>Moira and Johnny couldn’t believe all of the housewarming gifts...there were so many! </p><p>But the important thing was that they had an incredible day with those who mattered most, and that love was far more valuable than any gift one could bestow upon another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0143"><h2>143. Plans for Success</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only five days until the trip to California.</p><p>Moira couldn’t wait to begin shooting again, and Johnny was so happy for her. </p><p>They also couldn't wait to go to the beach and enjoy the sunshine and cool breeze on the coasts of L.A...they were excited to bring Livy to experience it with them as well.</p><p>It was almost October already, and Moira couldn’t wait to construct the perfect ‘baby’s first Halloween’ costume for her sweet baby girl. </p><p>Halloween was her favorite holiday, and she was going to make it amazing this year, even though she was busy playing Vivian Blake on “Sunrise Bay”. </p><p>Moira Grace Rose always had a plan, and she couldn’t wait to see what the future held for her family…</p><p>And Moira always knew that when she fell, she would rise again and come back better and stronger than before…it motivated her beyond expression.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0144"><h2>144. A Peaceful Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Moira and Marcy decided to go to lunch, since the Brewers were in town for a couple more days. Also, it was only four days until Moira, Johnny, Olivia, and Rocky would leave for California. </p><p>That morning, Moira awoke, rolling over in bed, seeing Johnny smiling at her.</p><p>She grinned as he pecked her lips and said, “Good morning…”</p><p>“Good morning…” she said with a yawn.</p><p>Johnny always loved how she looked when she first awoke in the morning. He thought she always looked so beautiful…</p><p>“How long have you been awake?” Moira inquired.</p><p>“Just about five minutes…” he grinned.</p><p>She smiled at him and said, “Hmm...well maybe I should go retrieve Olivia from the nursery. I’m sure she is hungry…” </p><p>He got out of bed and said, “I’ll go and get her…”</p><p>She smiled and said, “Thank you…”</p><p>He nodded at her and went to get Livy.</p><p>Sure enough, she was awake, silently playing with her toys in her crib.</p><p>“Good morning, Liv…” Johnny smiled at his daughter. </p><p>She smiled at him and sat up, reaching out for him.</p><p>He picked her up and carried her to their room.</p><p>Moira smiled at them as they came in saying, “Good morning, Livy!”</p><p>Livy smiled and reached towards her, and Johnny placed her on the bed so that she could crawl over to her mother.</p><p>Moira grinned and kissed her cheek as she snuggled into her mother.</p><p>Johnny made Moira’s tea as she fed Olivia, bringing it to her when it was done. </p><p>She thanked him with a smile, and he smiled back, taking his daughter into his arms.</p><p>Moira and Johnny both thought that there was something truly angelic about Olivia...she was such a sweet and gorgeous baby, and they couldn’t be prouder parents…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can’t wait to write Moira and Marcy’s lunch date! 😊❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0145"><h2>145. A Lunch Date for Moira and Marcy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was noon already, and Moira was about to head to meet Marcy for lunch.</p><p>She looked at herself once more in the mirror, making sure that she looked presentable.</p><p>Johnny stood next to her with a smile and said, “I don’t know how you do it...you always look so lovely…”</p><p>She smiled at him and kissed him briefly, before grabbing her handbag, and telling Livy ‘goodbye’ with a hug and kiss.</p><p>She hopped into the car and waved at them before heading to the restaurant.</p><p>~<br/>Moira arrived at the café remarkably at the same time as Marcy. </p><p>She didn’t even have to pull out her phone to tell Marcy that she had arrived. Great timing!</p><p>“Hello, you!” Moira smiled at her as they met each other at the front of the doors.</p><p>“Hey!” Marcy said with a smile.</p><p>They made their way into the restaurant and got situated at a table.</p><p>~<br/>The waiter came up to greet them and get their drink orders.</p><p>“Vodka rocks, please…” Moira smiled.</p><p>Marcy grinned and said, “I’ll have a Bloody Mary, thanks…”</p><p>It had to be five o’clock somewhere…</p><p>When the waitress went to get their drinks, Moira began the conversation.</p><p>“So, how have you been?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m doing great. Couldn’t be happier for David and Patrick, and as well as for you guys! Great news about the job and show!” Marcy said with a wide, glowing smile. </p><p>“Thank you! Yes, we’re all so blessed…” Moira grinned with a small nod. </p><p>Marcy grinned and said, “We are all truly blessed…”</p><p>“Indeed…” Moira said simply.</p><p>Marcy continued, “So, have you thought about what you’ll be doing for Livy’s first birthday?” </p><p>“Yes, the invites should be going out by tomorrow, actually! So exciting!” Moira smiled.</p><p>“Yay!” Marcy cooed.</p><p>“I can’t believe that she’ll be a year old in two months...it seems like just yesterday that she came into this world…” Moira said with astonishment at how fast time could truly go…</p><p>“Yeah...she’s a beautiful little girl…I think she has her mother’s lovely smile…” Marcy said.</p><p>Moira grinned and said, “Aww, thank you so much! You’re too sweet!”</p><p>Marcy nodded with a sweet smile.</p><p>“I’m so glad we could do this today!” Marcy said.</p><p>“And I, too!” Moira said with delight.</p><p>“When I get back from California, we should plan another little lady’s luncheon like this!” Moira added.</p><p>“Yes, we should!” Marcy said happily.</p><p>By the end of the lunch, they thanked each other for a wonderful time and went back home.</p><p>Moira was so glad she had such a great friend in Marcy. </p><p>And Marcy felt the same…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Happy Easter to all who celebrate! ❤️</p><p>-Good luck to the cast of Schitt’s Creek at the SAG AWARDS tonight! 👏🏼</p><p>-Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0146"><h2>146. Beach Clothes for the Bébé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only a few days until the leave for California, and as David was helping Moira pack, she stopped mid-task.</p><p>“David...you know what has just come to mind?” Moira asked him.</p><p>He looked up at her and remarked, “Do I want to hear it?”</p><p>She giggled and said, “Yes...I need your assistance today to find some beach clothing for Olivia. She needs another wardrobe for California, and we are almost out of time…your father offered to come with me, but he does not possess the taste in fashion you do…and Alexis is out with Ted for the day...so it leaves me, you, and sweet Olivia Marie…”</p><p>He raised a brow and said, “Okay...honestly, I’d rather do that I guess than watch a hockey game with Patrick that I know absolutely nothing about…”</p><p>“Excellent…” Moira smiled thankfully. </p><p>When they found a stopping point, Moira got Olivia ready to go, before the three of them headed to the Elmdale mall.</p><p>Moira smiled as Livy looked out the window, her bright blue eyes seemingly fascinated by the bright sky and fluffy clouds as she softly sucked on her pacifier. She loved clouds.</p><p>Ten minutes passed, and David pulled into the mall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Can’t wait to write the lil’ shopping spree! 😊❤️🌹</p><p>-Congrats to Catherine O’Hara and the cast of Schitt’s Creek on their SAG wins! 👏🏼🙌🏼⭐️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0147"><h2>147. The Most Adorable Shopping Spree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira grabbed her purse and Olivia, David helping her get the stroller. </p><p>When they were ready to go in, David held the door open, allowing Moira to push the stroller through.</p><p>They were very glad that not many people were there; it would allow them to have more time and space.</p><p>“So, where to first?” David asked, ready to get this over with.</p><p>“Ask your sister…” Moira grinned, looking at Olivia. </p><p>David looked at Livy in wonder. “She’s just drooling…” he said, rolling his eyes. </p><p>She giggled, wiping her mouth with a tissue, and Livy pointed to a store with a variety of baby clothing, including swimwear.</p><p>They both nodded and smiled, impressed that she had pointed out exactly what they were looking for.</p><p>They walked into the store, and began to browse the selection of clothing.</p><p>“What about these?” David asked, holding a black and white striped swimsuit with a fluffy skirt. </p><p>“Aww, it’s perfect…” Moira smiled. </p><p>David carried it over his arm, while they continued to look. </p><p>Moira stopped, cooing at the adorable selection of swimsuits. “This one is cute…” she said, holding up a ruffled hot pink swimsuit with a poofy skirt.</p><p>David smiled, surprised that his mother had selected a bright swimsuit, rather than choosing another black and white one.</p><p>When they had a handful of swimsuits, they went to check out.</p><p>“Ready to checkout?” the cashier asked with a smile.</p><p>“Yep!” Moira smiled, before David placed the items on the counter. </p><p>“She’s so cute! What’s her name?” the woman asked, gazing at Livy.</p><p>“Olivia…and thank you...” Moira smiled.</p><p>She nodded and said, “And is this dad?”, glancing at David.</p><p>He gave her a disgusted look and shook his head. “Oh my Godddd…”</p><p>Moira giggled and said, “I’m their mother...dad stayed home and sat this one out…”</p><p>“Oh, I see!” the woman smiled with a little laugh.</p><p>When they drove back home, Moira smiled and said, “I appreciate your assistance today, dear...thank you…” </p><p>He smiled and nodded, “It was actually fun…”</p><p>It was a great time, and Moira couldn’t wait to see the swimsuits on Olivia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can’t wait to write more! ❤️🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0148"><h2>148. Planning a Mini Fashion Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David finally pulled into the driveway, and Moira smiled at Olivia who had fallen asleep on the way home from the mall.</p><p>Moira carefully brought Olivia inside, being cautious not to wake her sleeping daughter.</p><p>David locked the car and brought the bags inside, setting them down on a table.</p><p>Johnny came in, hearing movement from the other room.</p><p>“Hi, you two! Looks like you got a lot accomplished today!” he said with a smile, seeing all of the clothes.</p><p>“Oh, John...we did! David was a very big help…” Moira said, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby. </p><p>David smiled and nodded. </p><p>“We should do a little fashion show later when Livy wakes up. How about this evening?” Moira asked excitedly.</p><p>“Sure…I’m going to go home, now...text me about the time...” David said.</p><p>“Of course…” Moira smiled as he left.</p><p>A fashion show sounded like a fun idea...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can’t wait to write the little fashion show! ❤️😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0149"><h2>149. The Cutest Fashion Show Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening arrived, and Moira laid out all of Olivia’s new beach clothes in the bedroom. </p><p>When everyone arrived, they sat in the living room, awaiting Moira and Livy’s entrance.</p><p>Moira smiled as she finished putting the first swimsuit on Livy. “You look so beautiful…” she said, before pecking her daughter’s rosy cheek. </p><p>Livy smiled back at her and ‘booped’ her mother’s nose which caused Moira to giggle affectionately. </p><p>They finally made their way to the living room, and all faces lit up as they saw how cute Livy looked.</p><p>“Aww, so cute!” Alexis cooed.</p><p>Moira smiled and let her down so that she could run over to her sister.</p><p>Johnny smiled and said, “Can you say ‘Alexis’, Livy? ‘A-lex-is’...</p><p>Livy tried her best and said, “‘Lessis’...”</p><p>Everyone giggled and smiled at her. </p><p>“So close, Livy bear…” Alexis said, ‘booping’ her on the nose.</p><p>Livy returned the favor, and Alexis smiled excitedly.</p><p>The last swimsuit to show was the pink-ruffled one. </p><p>Moira put it on Olivia and brought her out once more.</p><p>“Very elegant…” Johnny said, impressed that it was a bright color other than black and white.</p><p>The family had a great time, and decided to call it a night when Livy yawned, leaning into her mother’s embrace.</p><p>Livy definitely had a trendy beach-ready wardrobe for California, and Moira was thrilled for her littlest Rose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0150"><h2>150. Bedtime Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next night, Moira and Johnny decided to read Olivia her bedtime story together.</p><p>Normally, they alternated turns, but decided to do it together that night.</p><p>They only had a couple more nights before they would head to California.</p><p>After Moira finished looking over her scripts for the night, she exhaled slowly as she put her glasses away.</p><p>“John...I can’t believe we only have two more nights here...my first day on set is quickly approaching…” Moira began.</p><p>He nodded and said with a smile, “I know...time flies...we’re going to have fun in California, though...can’t wait to bring Livy to the beach…”</p><p>She grinned and nodded at him. “Should we go read Livy her bedtime story now, Mr. Rose?” </p><p>“Of course…” he said.</p><p>They came in to find Livy playing with her toys in her playpen. She smiled as she saw them.</p><p>Johnny picked her up and handed her to Moira gently, as Moira sat down in the rocking chair.</p><p>As she rocked her slowly, they took turns reading the story.</p><p>Finally, Livy was fast asleep, and Moira softly placed her in bed, kissing her head gently.</p><p>Johnny and Moira tiptoed back to their bedroom, careful not to wake their mini sleeping beauty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0151"><h2>151. Dandelion Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the eve of the big trip to California, and the family decided to have a picnic together outside. It was such a lovely autumn day…</p><p>Moira smiled at the sight of Johnny and Olivia playing in the backyard with Rocky.</p><p>Olivia loved to pick the tiny flowers that grew by the fence.</p><p>Moira marveled at how amazing Johnny was with her. He was such a great father.</p><p>She always appreciated her ‘mommy break time’ in which she could relax and drink her tea in peace.</p><p>Her eyes lit up as Livy surprised her with a miniature bouquet of dandelions, a huge smile covering her face as she handed the flowers to her mother.</p><p>“Aww...thank you, bébé girl!” she said with a joyful smile.</p><p>Livy giggled and hugged her, before squirming to be free. But Moira didn’t want to let go just yet…</p><p>She kissed her cheek and finally let her go play again.</p><p>Johnny sat down next to Moira, and held her hand as they watched Olivia and Rocky playing together.</p><p>Moments like these were so precious and rare...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love writing these moments so much...felt I had to share...🥰🌹</p><p>Can’t wait to write the family picnic before the big trip!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0152"><h2>152. A Family Picnic before California</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evening arrived, and so did the other Rose kids with their significant others.</p><p>Moira scooped Olivia into her arms as she greeted her other two children, and Ted and Patrick.</p><p>After visiting for a while, they decided to eat dinner. </p><p>Everyone smiled as Moira tried to get Livy to eat on her own. Most of the time, she wanted someone to feed her, but Moira wanted her daughter to be able to eat independently.</p><p>“Look, Livy…” Johnny said before taking a big bite, trying to get her to feed herself.</p><p>Finally, Livy relented and ate the remainder of her food without any more assistance. </p><p>The ten month old giggled with a smile, proud that she had eaten her food without help.</p><p>“Good job, Livy!” Moira and Johnny said almost in sync. </p><p>Johnny lifted her out of her high chair so that she could go play with Rocky and the kids.</p><p>Everyone giggled as Livy gave dandelions to Rocky. She loved playing with him, and he was so gentle and sweet with her. </p><p>Eventually, everyone was getting tired, especially Livy who was yawning already.</p><p>They all decided to call it a night. Moira, Johnny, and Olivia had to get up early to leave for California after all.</p><p>After everyone hugged everyone ‘goodbye’, the oldest kids left.</p><p>Moira carried a sleeping Olivia to bed while Johnny cleaned some things up from the picnic.</p><p>Afterwards, they went to sleep, ensuring that they were going to get a good night's rest before they would leave early in the morning at eight a.m.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost to California! 😁🌴🌸🌊☀️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0153"><h2>153. Off to the Airport</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven-fifteen in the morning came early.</p><p>Johnny and Moira awoke, shutting off the alarm, and getting Olivia up.</p><p>Johnny got their things together as Moira fed Olivia, changed her diaper, and put her clothes on.</p><p>When they all had finished breakfast and were ready to go, the kids came to pick up Rocky and say ‘goodbye’. </p><p>Johnny and Moira had a driver that was going to take the three of them to the airport, and they would arrive any minute.</p><p>When the other kids arrived with Patrick and Ted, they all got into a much needed, big group hug.</p><p>After Johnny handed Rocky on his leash to Ted, he said, “Take care of the place, guys. We’ll see you in six weeks!” </p><p>The driver arrived, and they all said their goodbyes one more time.</p><p>Moira bounced Livy gently in her arms, looking at the house one last time before hopping into the car with Johnny.</p><p>“We love you!” Moira shouted through the window, blowing a kiss their way.</p><p>They all waived, and they finally headed off to the airport...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost there!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0154"><h2>154. Flight to California</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight in a private jet to California was going great, and Johnny and Moira smiled as Livy curiously looked around and out the window, pointing at the fluffy cumulus clouds they flew over. </p><p>“Cloud. Can you say cloud, Livy?” Johnny asked his daughter enthusiastically.</p><p>She smiled and mimicked her daddy’s words the best she could, before returning her gaze to the clouds out the window.</p><p>Johnny and Moira giggled and smiled at each other, beaming at their adorable, youngest Rose. </p><p>Livy reached for the book in Moira’s bag, so she pulled it out for her.</p><p>“Are you going to read to me, Livy?” Moira asked with a giggle.</p><p>Livy giggled back at her as she played with the book. </p><p>Soon, Livy was fast asleep in Moira’s arms.</p><p>Moira stroked her hair softly as she quietly talked to Johnny and relaxed, occasionally looking out the window. </p><p>Before Moira knew it, both her husband and daughter were sleeping peacefully. </p><p>She smiled at them sweetly, and leaned her head against the headrest, relaxing into the moment even further.</p><p>An hour later, they safely arrived in Los Angeles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Cali time!!😎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0155"><h2>155. A Surprise Gift from Tippy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they exited the jet safely, Johnny and Moira called the older children to let them know that they had arrived in California.</p><p>Their limousine arrived to take them to the place they would be staying while they were in the area. Tippy wanted it to remain a surprise until they arrived there.</p><p>Minutes later, they arrived at a lovely beach house. Moira’s mouth parted and she looked at Johnny and said, “Oh, wow...is this the right place?” His mouth parted as well, and he nodded slowly.</p><p>The limousine driver gave them a note with a key before driving off, making sure that they had all of their items. Moira opened the note in wonder.</p><p>The note read,</p><p>
  <em>“Dear Moira, I hope this note finds you well, because attached is the key to your new beach house. Everything is taken care of other than some paperwork for you to sign to make it official! Hope you all love and enjoy it! 

P.S.The car is going to be delivered later this afternoon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the best, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tippy Bernstein...”</em>
</p><p>Moira gasped and smiled at Johnny, hugging him excitedly. “I can’t believe he did this for us…I’ll have to call him ASAP!” Moira said with a grin.</p><p>Johnny giggled excitedly, and helped bring all of the bags inside. They knew they were really going to love it there...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So excited for them!! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0156"><h2>156. Breakfast in Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Johnny and Moira decided to take Olivia to the beach for the first time.</p><p>They figured they would go, since they had the day free. The day after was Moira’s first day on set.</p><p>They were loving the new beach house! </p><p>Moira smiled as she awoke to the feeling of a soft hand gently brushing a few strands of hair away from her face.</p><p>Johnny smiled back at her, holding Olivia in his arms.</p><p>Livy reached for her mother, so Moira held her close, kissing her cheek before kissing Johnny.</p><p>Moira smiled again, seeing that there was a tray with food and tea on it.</p><p>“Livy and I made you breakfast in bed…” Johnny grinned.</p><p>“Aww, thank you!” Moira grinned.</p><p>“Anything for the queen…” he giggled.</p><p>She shook her head and giggled softly. She thought he spoiled her too much…</p><p>After they all finished their breakfast together, they decided to get ready to go to the beach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can’t wait to right the day at the beach! 😊❤️🏖🌊😎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0157"><h2>157. A Day at the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Moira, Johnny, and Olivia were dressed and had put sunblock on, they headed to the beach. </p><p>Conveniently, they just had to go off their back patio, and the beach was right there.</p><p>Johnny and Moira smiled as Olivia was so excited to play at the beach. She looked so cute in her pink ruffled swimsuit.</p><p>Moira carried Olivia, and Johnny carried the beach bags and umbrella.</p><p>When they found a nice, peaceful spot, they set their things up.</p><p>Moira smiled at the sight of Johnny playing with Livy in the sand. She was already having so much fun playing with her beach toys.</p><p>Moira took a few pictures, trying to stay under the umbrella as much as possible, not wanting to get sunburned the day before she began working on set. She did put on sunblock, but her skin was very fair, and she didn’t want to take a chance.</p><p>When it became cloudier and not too sunny, Moira and Johnny decided to take Livy for a walk down the beach.</p><p>They each held a little hand, as Livy excitedly walked in between them with excitement.</p><p>Every once and a while, they brought her closer to the water so that she could play.</p><p>She became even more excited as she splashed around in the water, eventually splashing both parents with a few giggles.</p><p>Moira winced at the cool feeling of the water, and Johnny giggled at her.</p><p>After taking a few selfies, they decided to head back.</p><p>Eventually, a sleepy Olivia fell asleep in Moira’s arms as they walked back to their umbrella.</p><p>Moira held her close as she slept soundly to the calmness of the waves and sea breeze.</p><p>They watched the gentle fall and rise of the waves, and simply relaxed into the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0158"><h2>158. Virtual Dinner and Skype Chat with the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a lovely day at the beach, Moira gave Olivia a warm bath. Afterwards, Johnny and Moira took a shower, getting ready for dinner.</p><p>They decided to have a virtual dinner and chat with their family back in Schitt's Creek, and of course the family was game!</p><p>~<br/>When they were ready, David, Patrick, Alexis, and Ted all called them on skype, and Johnny tried to figure out how to answer the call. </p><p>“Which button do I press, Moira?” he asked, trying to successfully join the call on the laptop.</p><p>“Oh, John…” Moira scoffed. “Here…”</p><p>She pressed the answer button with a shake of her head.</p><p>When they finally were all connected, Moira said, “I don’t think they can hear us, John…” </p><p>He shrugged and said, “Hello?”</p><p>They greeted one another, socialized for a bit, and began their dinner.</p><p>After they were done, Livy said, “Lessis…” </p><p>Everyone smiled and giggled, and Alexis said, “So close, Livy bear! You’re getting it!”</p><p>Livy smiled back at her and giggled, proud of her pronunciation.</p><p>Moira beamed at her daughter in her lap, smiling joyfully.</p><p>When they were ready to sign off for the night, they all wished Moira a great first day on set, and told her to let them know how it went.</p><p>She nodded and blew them a kiss, waiving at the camera with Livy. She loved to waive, and it was the cutest thing.</p><p>They all said their goodbyes, and ended the call.</p><p>It felt great to visit with their family, even though it was virtually. They couldn’t wait to come back home for a little while for Livy’s birthday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0159"><h2>159. Breakfast for the Big Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira awoke to the sound of her alarm ringing, and she sat up in bed, realizing it was already six-thirty a.m.</p><p>She rubbed her eyes gently, and walked to the kitchen.</p><p>Johnny smiled and said, “Good morning, sweetheart!” </p><p>She smiled and kissed him, before kissing their beautiful baby girl.</p><p>“And Happy First Day back at the Bay!” he smiled sweetly.</p><p>She thanked him before she drank her tea and ate her breakfast.</p><p>After reading over more of the script, and finishing her breakfast, Moira got ready for the big day.</p><p>~<br/>When Moira’s limousine arrived to collect her, she kissed Johnny and Olivia “goodbye”.</p><p>“Good luck, honey! You’ll be amazing! We love you!” Johnny said, bouncing Livy in his arms.</p><p>Moira thanked him and blew kisses in their direction, before she hopped in, and headed off to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Almost there!! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0160"><h2>160. First Day Back at the Bay (Part One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira begins her first day on set, while Johnny spends the day with Livy and Rocky.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And so it begins again…” Moira thought to herself, smiling lightly.</p><p>She walked into the building, and made her way up to Tippy's office, high heels clanking against the shimmering tiles of the stairs.</p><p>She knocked on the door softly, seeing Tippy’s smiling face seconds later.</p><p>“Mrs. Moira Rose! Welcome back to the Bay!” he said excitedly, waving for her to come in.</p><p>She grinned and walked through the door, happy to begin the table read that would be taking place momentarily…</p><p>~<br/>Back at the beach house, Johnny finished his online work for the day, and decided to take Livy and Rocky for a walk, then take a nap, and maybe go to the beach afterwards.</p><p>With Olivia being one of the newest additions to the family along with Rocky, Johnny was able to entertain himself better while Moira was away.</p><p>After Johnny took Livy and Rocky for a walk, Livy became sleepy, so Johnny laid down on the couch, resting her little body on top of his chest. </p><p>He stroked her back softly, and Rocky joined them, laying down close to the couch. </p><p>Finally, all three of them were sound asleep, content in the moment. </p><p>~<br/>Back at work for the show, Moira was loving it so far!</p><p>After some confabulation and coffee, they all participated in some group table reading.</p><p>She couldn’t ask for better as to how great her day was going.</p><p>~<br/>After their nap, Johnny took Livy to the beach for a little while.</p><p>After playing in the water for a little bit, Johnny helped Livy to walk along the shore, holding her tiny hands in his.</p><p>Their daddy-daughter day went great, and Johnny couldn’t wait to hear about Moira’s first day at work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this one! It was fun to write! ❤️😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0161"><h2>161. First Day Back at the Bay (Part Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira smiled on her way home, satisfied that the first day on set was a complete success. </p><p>Once she arrived at home, she thanked the limousine driver and unlocked the door of the beach house.</p><p>She smiled and said as she walked into the living room, “I’m home, my darlings!” </p><p>Moira grinned, seeing that Johnny and Olivia were reading a book. </p><p>“Hi, honey!” Johnny said excitedly, hopping up to give her a hug and kiss.</p><p>“Mama…” Livy said with a big smile as she walked over to her as fast as she could, hugging her leg tightly.</p><p>Moira grinned and scooped her into her arms, kissing her cheek and hugging her lovingly.</p><p>Johnny wrapped his arms around them, happy that they were all back together.</p><p>“So, how was your day, honey? Did you have a good time?” Johnny asked with a smile.</p><p>“Oh, John...it was incredible! I can’t wait until we begin filming…” she said with a huge smile.</p><p>“That’s great, Moira…” he said before kissing her again quickly.</p><p>“So, what did you three do today?” she asked, petting Rocky as he walked into the room to greet her.</p><p>“Well, we took a walk, then a nap, went to the beach for a little bit, and read some books…” he said with a smile.</p><p>“It sounds like you all had a magnificent day as well! Yay!” Moira said happily.</p><p>They all decided to have a peaceful dinner at home and take a walk on the beach before sunset, after calling the older kids to let them know how Moira’s first day had gone.</p><p>It was a lovely day for all of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0162"><h2>162. Lazy Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend arrived, and Moira had completed her first week. She was very glad with how great things were going so far!</p><p>She was a little worn out from the long week, so she, Johnny, and Olivia decided to have a lazy, stay-at-home weekend (with the exception of going to the beach).</p><p>Moira woke up to Johnny and Livy bringing her some breakfast, and she grinned at them.</p><p>“Aww...thank you, my loves…” she said before digging into her breakfast and drinking her tea.</p><p>They joined her in bed with smiles as Livy snuggled into Moira’s side as she ate.</p><p>She smiled and stroked her head gently, occasionally letting her take small bites of her food.</p><p>Johnny smiled at them affectionately. He loved seeing them together.</p><p>When they finished their breakfast, they decided to take a short walk on the beach, and go back to the house to relax.</p><p>They finally decided to watch some movies and read some books together. Livy loved books, and Moira and Johnny were thrilled about that. </p><p>At her age, it was crucial that she was listening to new words so that she would have a good vocabulary one day.</p><p>It was always worth taking it easy every once and a while, and Moira appreciated and valued the time she spent outside of work to be with those who mattered the most to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because we all deserve those lazy days...😌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0163"><h2>163. Pictures on the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following weekend, Moira and Johnny decided to take some pictures on the beach. </p><p>Moira wanted some pictures of the three of them while they were in California, so she thought they should take advantage of their free time one weekend.</p><p>They waited until dusk to take them, just before sundown. </p><p>Moira thought it would be lovely to have the sunsetting in the background.</p><p>When they were all dressed and ready to go, Moira checked herself one more time in the mirror. </p><p>She beautifully donned a long white dress with some diamond accessories. She looked radiant.</p><p>Johnny gulped at how stunning and even angelic she looked. </p><p>But honestly, he thought she always looked lovely.</p><p>~<br/>When they were at the beach, Johnny adjusted the automatic camera and stand so that they could all be in the pictures together.</p><p>After taking a few together, Moira placed Livy down quickly, hoping she would sit still for a solo picture.</p><p>“Smile for mommy!” Moira cooed, grinning at her daughter.</p><p>Sure enough, she sat still and smiled for them.</p><p>She was basically a little model, and Moira adored that.</p><p>They couldn’t wait to see how the pictures turned out when they printed some orders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Earth Day! 💚💙🌎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0164"><h2>164. Halloween Costume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira was finally set on a Halloween costume for Olivia, and she couldn’t wait to take some photos of her. </p><p>She was going to be the cutest panda bear cub ever. </p><p>Moira thought it would be a cute idea because of Livy’s love for animals, panda bears in particular, and dogs (as well as Rocky of course). </p><p>She figured that she should put it on her to see if it was a good fit.</p><p>Olivia smiled as Moira adjusted her costume on her, and gently stood her up in front of the mirror.</p><p>Moira grinned at her and said, “Aww, you’re so adorable!” </p><p>Livy giggled and smiled, clearly happy about the costume she was gifted.</p><p>Moira couldn’t wait for Halloween.</p><p>She and Johnny agreed to let the older kids use the jet to come visit them, and see the new beach house.</p><p>They couldn’t wait to see the place and chill at the beach.</p><p>They all were expected to wear a costume, of course….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0165"><h2>165. Business Meeting (Part One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday came, and Johnny had to fly to New York for a meeting.</p><p>Tippy was thankfully very understanding, so he let Moira take Friday off so that she could care for Olivia.</p><p>After they all ate breakfast together, Moira helped Johnny get his things together.</p><p>“I haven’t done one of these meetings in a while…” Johnny said nervously.</p><p>“You’re going to be great, darling…” Moira assured him, before kissing his forehead, and then pulling him into a kiss.</p><p>“I hope so...thank you, sweetheart...I’ll see you guys tonight!” he said before picking up his youngest Rose.</p><p>“Dada...ba byeee…” Livy managed, trying her very best.</p><p>They both smiled at her and cooed, overcome by the sweetness she was exuding.</p><p>“Bye, baby girl...I love you both…” Johnny said after kissing her cheek.</p><p>Moira smiled at him as she and Livy both waived at him as he left.</p><p>Livy began to whimper softly, realizing that her daddy left for the day.</p><p>Moira cupped her cheek and kissed it softly, cooing in her ear, “It will be fine, Livy darling...we’re going to spend the whole day together…Rocky is here, too…let’s go read a book...” </p><p>Livy perked up again, and was very excited to spend the day with her mama.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My apologies...just realized that I have been including Rocky in California when I originally planned to have him stay with the older kids…lol...so he did come to California after all...but honestly, I’m glad he did come... 😂</p><p>Anyway, I think I have fixed all of the errors with that...hope you’re enjoying! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0166"><h2>166. Business Meeting (Part Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira, Olivia, and Rocky were having a great day so far, and Moira even thought that babysitting all on her own every now and then was a little fun.</p><p>After reading some books, Moira decided to do flash cards with Livy since they were working on animal sounds.</p><p>Moira grinned as she held up a card with a dog on it and said, “What does the dog say, Livy? Does it go ‘woof’?”</p><p>Livy’s face lit up with a smile as she echoed the barking sounds in the cutest way possible.</p><p>“Yay! That’s right!” Moira said happily.</p><p>After a few more, Moira decided to take Livy to the beach.</p><p>Shortly after they arrived, Livy reached for the bucket and shovel, wanting to play in the sand.</p><p>Moira sighed and complied, helping her build a sand castle.</p><p>Normally, Johnny would help Livy with those projects, but Moira thought that she could fill in for him this time.</p><p>After they were done at the beach, Moira gave Livy a warm bath and put her down for a nap, before taking a quick shower.</p><p>A little while later, Moira went to check on Livy who was fast asleep.</p><p>She kissed her head softly, and went to relax and read a book.</p><p>~<br/>Johnny arrived back home that evening.</p><p>Moira let him in, and they both grinned as Livy and Rocky ran over to him. </p><p>“Dada!” Livy excitedly exclaimed.</p><p>He scooped her into his arms after petting Rocky, giving her kisses.</p><p>Moira gave him a quick kiss before telling him about their day.</p><p>It was a fun time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0167"><h2>167. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple more weeks flashed by, and it was Halloween already.</p><p>Moira, Johnny, and Olivia couldn’t wait until the older kids arrived at their gorgeous beach house.</p><p>It had been about five weeks since they had last seen each other, so they were all very thrilled to be able to hang out together.</p><p>Moira smiled at Olivia who was playing with her toys while watching a Halloween-themed baby cartoon on the enormous flatscreen television set.</p><p>Moira sat down on the couch close to where Livy was sitting on a blanket on the floor, and Johnny joined them, handing his wife a warm cup of tea.</p><p>“Thank you…” Moira said with a thankful smile.</p><p>He nodded and kissed her cheek before glancing at the T.V.</p><p>“What are we watching?” he asked.</p><p>Moira replied, “A Care Bears Halloween special apparently…”</p><p>Rocky joined them shortly after, and Johnny and Moira giggled as he was seemingly intrigued by the episode just as Livy was.</p><p>Also, he and Livy looked so adorable as they sat closely together, amused and content in the moment.</p><p>They couldn’t wait for the party that evening!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost party time!! 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0168"><h2>168. Livy’s First Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six o’clock in the evening arrived, and so did the family. </p><p>After exchanging many hugs and lots of love, they socialized for a little while after unloading their luggage. </p><p>As promised, everyone showed up in their costumes.</p><p>They smirked at David who was not too thrilled about wearing his Batman costume.</p><p>Patrick assured him that he looked very dashing, though.</p><p>Livy was a panda bear, Moira and Johnny were Morticia and Gomez Addams, David and Patrick were Batman and Robin, Alexis was super villain Poison Ivy, Ted was Spiderman, and Rocky was a lion.</p><p>With a mix of superheroes and supervillains, the Addams family, and jungle animals, they knew the night was going to be a fun and amusing time. </p><p>After they all had a tour of the beach house, they had dinner, played some games, took some pictures, and watched “Hocus Pocus”. </p><p>Everyone made themselves comfortable on the couches before the movie began.</p><p>Moira and Johnny were snuggled closely together, Livy cuddling into Moira’s side with her blanket, Ricky close to them, and the other Rose kids were cuddled closely to their lovers.</p><p>After a lovely night of love, fun, and laughs, they all decided to go to bed and get some rest.</p><p>They were all going to have a fun few days together, and Livy’s first Halloween was without a doubt one to cherish and remember.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! The fam is here! 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0169"><h2>169. Big Family Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Johnny made breakfast for everyone.</p><p>Moira wandered into the kitchen, rubbing her sleepy eyes, smiling as she saw everyone making their plates.</p><p>Johnny kissed her briefly before handing her a warm cup of tea.</p><p>Everyone smirked as David filled his plate with as much as he possibly could.</p><p>“Geez, David!” Alexis jibed, eyeballing the enormous pile of food on David’s plate.</p><p>They all giggled as he arched his brow. “What?” he asked before taking a bite out of his French toast.</p><p>Moira smiled as Johnny gave Livy her eggs, smiling as she took several large bites, while grinning from ear to ear, proud that she was feeding herself. She was such a happy girl.</p><p>She was so happy that everyone decided to join her and Johnny for breakfast that morning, especially since it wasn’t yet seven o’clock in the morning.</p><p>Luckily, she had only a half day, so she could come home to be with her family after work.</p><p>They were all excited to go to the beach and spend some more time together..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0170"><h2>170. Beach Time with the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Moira arrived home from work, she unlocked the door.</p><p>Livy and Rocky were the first to run over to greet her.</p><p>“Mama!” Livy said excitedly with her pacifier still in her mouth, before Moira lifted her into her arms.</p><p>“Hi, bébé!” Moira cooed, kissing her youngest Rose’s cheek lovingly.</p><p>She pet Rocky as well, smiling as everyone else came in to greet her.</p><p>They all had a quick lunch, and went to spend the rest of the day at the beach.</p><p>~<br/>
The beach day was going great, and Moira, Johnny, David, and Alexis smiled at the sight of Ted, Patrick, and Olivia exploring in the shallow water. </p><p>Livy brought back a few shells to Moira, and she took them with a smile, congratulating her daughter on finding some gorgeous, little shells.</p><p>Patrick sat the bucket of shells down, and went to help Livy build a sandcastle. </p><p>She loved Patrick so much…</p><p>After relaxing and building sandcastles, they all decided to walk along the beach.</p><p>It was such a perfect and beautiful day.</p><p>All was well, until David got stung by a jellyfish.</p><p>“Fuuu—...” he shrieked as he drew up his leg, biting his lip to muffle any bad language.</p><p>Luckily, Ted brought a first aid kit, so he took care of David’s wound. It wasn’t anything major, fortunately.</p><p>Patrick held ice on David’s leg and rubbed his back sweetly.</p><p>They all decided to call it a day, and head back to the beach house for showers and dinner.</p><p>They all agreed upon ordering a pizza...well, two large pizzas, since they wanted to make David happy. </p><p>Once he had food in his system, he was feeling better already…</p><p>Overall, the day at the beach was a fun time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor David...LOL...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0171"><h2>171. Sunset on the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner, they all decided to watch the sunset.</p><p>It always looked amazing when it was setting, especially how it looked like the sun was falling into the ocean.</p><p>Moira and Johnny wanted them all to experience as a family.</p><p>They all headed back to the beach, and set their towels up, making themselves comfortable.</p><p>Livy began to yawn, but quickly snapped back into it when she saw the bright colors in the sky.</p><p>They all marveled at the lovely display before their eyes, and smiled at each other.</p><p>Moira smiled as Livy fell asleep in her arms. </p><p>She grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her, keeping her warm and cozy.</p><p>They quietly made their way back into the beach house, and got ready for bed.</p><p>They were glad that they all got to witness the sunset on the beach together.</p><p>It was absolutely breathtaking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0172"><h2>172. Breakfast and the Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a nice family breakfast, everyone decided to watch the sunrise together before Moira left for work, and the older kids headed back home.</p><p>They were going to fly back to Schitt’s Creek to watch over the house in Elmdale, and get things together for Livy’s birthday party that was quickly approaching.</p><p>She was almost a one-year-old already!</p><p>~<br/>It was six thirty a.m. when the sun began to rise, and they all sat on the back porch to get a good view.</p><p>Johnny held a still sleepy Olivia in his arms, rocking her gently.</p><p>Everyone looked in awe as the sun lit up the sky in a stunning array of colors.</p><p>What a beautiful thing to experience with those whom you love…</p><p>~<br/>After Moira was ready for the day, and the older kids were ready for their flight, they all exchanged goodbyes.</p><p>Moira, Johnny, and Livy waived at them as they headed off to the airport.</p><p>They all had a wonderful time at the beach house together, and they couldn’t wait to get together again soon!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0173"><h2>173. A Day at the Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That weekend, Moira and Johnny decided to take Olivia and Rocky to a lovely park. </p><p>After starting their day and getting ready, they packed their bags, food, and stroller into the car.</p><p>When they were all buckled in, they headed to the park.</p><p>~<br/>They arrived at the park, and unloaded everything.</p><p>Johnny walked Rocky, while Moira pushed Livy in the stroller and held her umbrella to block the sun.</p><p>It was such a gorgeous day, so they were glad they had the opportunity to spend the day outdoors.</p><p>After walking for a little while, they decided to have lunch and play.</p><p>Livy loved to play fetch with Rocky. </p><p>It was the cutest thing to see them playing and being sweet together.</p><p>Eventually, both babies were exhausted and in need of a nap.</p><p>Livy crawled over to Moira on the blanket, and snuggled into her.</p><p>“Looks like Little Rose is tired…” Johnny grinned, seeing Livy passed out moments later.</p><p>“Indeed...shall we head back, Mr. Rose?” Moira asked.</p><p>He nodded and got everything ready to go.</p><p>Moira placed Livy in her stroller and buckled her in, and they headed back home.</p><p>It was such a fun and lovely day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0174"><h2>174. Family Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost another week had gone by, and Johnny, Moira, Olivia, and Rocky were two days away from heading back home to Elmdale for Moira’s two-week vacation and <br/>Livy’s first birthday.</p><p>They couldn’t wait for the party! </p><p>David, Patrick, and Alexis took charge of the planning, with some brief over-the-phone assistance from Moira.</p><p>The kids knew that Moira would always have a say in when it came to event planning.</p><p>David and Patrick agree to handle the decorations and games, and Alexis handled the food and guest list.</p><p>Moira and Johnny were so thankful and appreciative that the kids were taking care of almost everything for the party, especially since they could not be back home until a few days before the party. </p><p>They have never felt closer as a family since they moved to Schitt’s Creek.</p><p>And even though they were in different places in the moment, it didn’t matter, because their bond could sustain through any barrier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost to the party! 🎉 🎈☺️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0175"><h2>175. Heading Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday arrived, and everyone rose to begin their day.</p><p>They finished breakfast and got ready, before gathering their bags and placing them by the front door.</p><p>Moira picked Livy up and stood her on the vanity carefully to adjust her hair bow.</p><p>After she was satisfied, Moira put her down to play with her toys.</p><p>“You can play until mommy and daddy are all ready to go…” Moira told her littlest Rose.</p><p>Livy smiled and gurgled, before playing with her teddies and books.</p><p>When they were all ready to go, they gathered their items and locked the beach house.</p><p>~<br/>
The flight back home was smooth, and Livy and Rocky did great.</p><p>Johnny and Livy slept the majority of the time while Moira enjoyed her quiet time and read some Vogue magazines.</p><p>She took a moment, though, to appreciate the cutest visual of Johnny and Livy slumbering peacefully.</p><p>Johnny had his hands wrapped around her for protection while Livy was snuggled against his chest.</p><p>Shortly after, they arrived in Elmdale.</p><p>They were thrilled to be back with their family very soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To all Star Wars fans out there: MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU 💫</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0176"><h2>176. Dinner Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they arrived home safely and unloaded everything, Moira and Johnny called the older kids to let them know they were back home.</p><p>They decided to have the kids over for dinner, and visit with them for a while.</p><p>Moira smiled as Johnny opened the door to the older kids, as Livy and Rocky ran over to them with excitement. </p><p>“Lessis!” Livy exclaimed as she reached for Alexis to pick her up. </p><p>Alexis grinned widely and scooped her into her arms. </p><p>“Hi, Livy bear!” she said happily.</p><p>It was so adorable how Livy ran straight to her sister.</p><p>Dinner was great, and they all had a fun time telling stories and enjoying their time together as a family.</p><p>~<br/>Everyone went home just past nine, and Moira put Livy to bed, while Johnny let Rocky outside.</p><p>Finally, Moira climbed into bed next to Johnny and made herself comfortable.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her before she said, “I really am happy here…”</p><p>He smiled and said, “I’m glad you are, because I am, too…”</p><p>Moira snuggled closer, and they both drifted away to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡FELIZ CINCO DE MAYO! 🌮</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0177"><h2>177. Final Party Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day before Livy’s birthday and the big party, and the older kids came to set up some final decorations so they would be all read to go for the next day.</p><p>Moira smiled at the sight of the lovely pink, gold, and rose decorations and party favors with the number one printed on them.</p><p>“Oh, David...these decorations are perfect...thank you all for your much appreciated efforts…” Moira smiled.</p><p>They smiled back and said, “No problem…”</p><p>“You only turn one once…” Patrick smiled.</p><p>Moira beamed at him and them at the rest of them, before smiling at the sight of the hard work the kids had done.</p><p>Livy waddled into the room moments later, smiling at them.</p><p>Moira scooped her up into her arms and kissed her cheek.</p><p>Livy pointed at the decorations and gurgled.</p><p>They all giggled and smiled at her.</p><p>They couldn’t wait for the party.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So close! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0178"><h2>178. Livy’s First Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira and Johnny were sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee as they listened on the baby monitor for Livy to wake up.</p><p>Finally, they heard movement. </p><p>“Oh, sounds like bébé Rose is awake…” Moira smiled.</p><p>They walked into her room with wide smiles.</p><p>Livy smiled and said, “Mama...Dada…” </p><p>“Happy Birthday!” they said sweetly.</p><p>Livy giggled at them and smiled.</p><p>Moira picked her up and held her close, carrying her to the kitchen to make her breakfast.</p><p>They couldn’t wait for the party that evening!</p><p>Livy was one year-old! </p><p>After breakfast, Moira got Livy ready for the day.</p><p>It was a big day!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Birthday time! 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0179"><h2>179. Birthday Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy Livy’s first birthday party! 💖🎉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evening arrived and Moira, Johnny, and Olivia were all ready for the party.</p><p>David, Patrick, Alexis, and Ted arrived with the food and birthday cake, as well as some gifts.</p><p>They finished setting everything up, and they all waited for the guests to arrive.</p><p>~<br/>
Before they knew it, the house and backyard were packed with guests.</p><p>Clint and Marcy came over to talk to Johnny and Moira, and eventually, Moira and Marcy were talking up a storm.</p><p>Livy waddled up behind Moira and clung to her leg with a smile, peeping at Marcy from behind her mother.</p><p>Moira picked her up and said, “Say hi to Mrs. Brewer, Livy!”</p><p>They giggled and Marcy said, “Happy Birthday! You’re so happy!”</p><p>“She really is a happy bébé! I can’t believe she’s already a year old!” Moira said.</p><p>“Yeah!” Marcy agreed. </p><p>After some food and games, everyone sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to Olivia.</p><p>She smiled at everyone before taking her first bite of cake.</p><p>Everyone giggled and smiled before getting some cake.</p><p>~<br/>
They decided to open gifts and take some group pictures.</p><p>Moira popped Livy onto her lap and helped her open some gifts.</p><p>There were so many presents, but they tried to open as many as they could.</p><p>Livy smiled at the variety of gifts, playing with them as she opened each one.</p><p>Patrick and Ted helped to clean up the trash before everyone took some group photos.</p><p>~<br/>
After everyone went home, Moira got a very sleepy Olivia ready for bed.</p><p>She had a big day!</p><p>She and Johnny tucked her in with a kiss to her head, and watched her sleeping peacefully for a little while.</p><p>They decided to go to bed, being exhausted as well.</p><p>The party was great, and Johnny and Moira were so thankful that everyone came out for Livy’s big day.</p><p>They couldn’t imagine life without her. She truly was a beautiful miracle.</p><p>It was an eventful year, but everything worked out just fine. </p><p>They had a feeling that this year would be amazing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0180"><h2>180. Playing with Birthday Presents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Moira and Johnny helped Olivia finish opening her birthday presents</p><p>She got so excited when she saw each gift.</p><p>Her favorite was the mini bike she received from Alexis. She loved to ride around on it. </p><p>It took her a couple tries, but with Johnny’s help, she got the gist of it.</p><p>Moira smiled at Livy as she rode around slowly on the sparkly, pink bike.</p><p>“Do you want to play with your blocks now, Livy?” she asked.</p><p>Livy smiled and walked over to play with her building blocks.</p><p>Johnny helped her to stack the blocks, and Moira cleaned up some of the other toys laying around, adjusting them with the other toys in her room.</p><p>They all finished up with some coloring.</p><p>Livy wanted both of her parents to participate, and they couldn’t refuse.</p><p>Finally, Livy was ready for a nap, so Moira rocked her for a little bit and put her in bed, tucking her in with a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>They smiled at each other and snuck out quietly, letting Olivia sleep peacefully. </p><p>It felt so good to be back in their home in Elmdale with their family and friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Mother’s Day to all moms out there! 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>